Bittersweet
by FuckingWay
Summary: FRERARD "E poderia haver mil pessoas conversando ao meu redor, mas era como se o silêncio pairasse e eu visse tudo o que acontecia como uma cena de filme mudo. Foi aí, exatamente neste momento, que eu o vi. E no meu mundo preto e branco surgiu a cor."
1. Prólogo

**Olá! :3 Está aqui é uma _fanfic__slash_, ou seja, retrata o relacionamento direto e indireto entre um casal homossexual. Então se você não gosta, se sente incomodado ou algo do tipo, feche a página e seja feliz, pois não serei tolerante com mensagens desrespeitosas em relação a este aspecto. **

**Nenhum destes personagens me pertence, infelizmente. E escrevo puramente por diversão, então esta história não possui fins lucrativos. **

**_Sobre__ a__ história_: A mesma se passa nos anos 50, mais especificamente na Inglaterra pós Segunda Guerra Mundial. E o português mais "arcaico" foi utilizado aqui baseado em pesquisas que eu fiz em relação à linguagem mais rebuscada naturalmente usada pelos ingleses. Eu quis preservar este aspecto característico, então a equivalência em português foi o pronome "tu", expressões antigas e etc. Há referências sobre a época, porém tudo é explicado durante a fic, ok? :3**

**Ah! E apenas o PRÓLOGO e o EPÍLOGO que são em 1ª pessoa, o restante da fic é em 3ª.**

**Bom, é só isso. Eu espero que quem leia goste o tanto quanto eu gosto quando escrevo!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
><strong>

**Prólogo**

Eu nunca fui considerado excepcional. Não obtive as melhores notas, sempre fui o último a me levantar quando o Diretor adentrava na sala de aula e nunca poderei servir ao exército porque não atingi a altura mínima para um bom soldado. Os garotos de minha idade se exercitavam durante à tarde para impressionar as garotas enquanto corriam pela rua exibindo seus corpos magricelas em regatas esbranquiçadas e eu os assistia, sentado em algum bar mal cheiroso para conseguir ouvir ao menos algumas notas da guitarra que acompanhava a melodiosa voz de _Elvis__Presley_. Não tinha amigos. E minha família se resumia a um pai desaparecido, uma mãe ausente e um padrasto bêbado. Então minhas perspectivas de futuro consistiam em permanecer vivo e evitar conviver muito tempo dentro de casa. Algo além disso seria muito mais do que eu jamais teria sonhado para a minha vida.

Mas todos estes fatos, que a maioria das pessoas consideraria triste, não me afetavam mais. Era como se as lágrimas que antes habitavam meus olhos tivessem secado e nada mais pudesse fazer o gelo que cobria meu coração derreter. Abster-me de sentimentos havia sido a melhor escolha e eu não me sentia minimizado por ela. Pelo contrário: era como se eu estivesse preso em uma bolha de sabão frágil e intocável as outras pessoas. Elas podiam me ver por trás daquela fina espessura transparente, mas nunca me sentir. E isto me dava exatamente o que eu precisava: a falsa sensação de estar protegido e seguro, sem me atingir por todos os olhares de decepção ou censura. Convenci-me de que não precisava mais ser machucado pelo mundo e que o amor, em uma forma romântica ou não, não existia. Era apenas mais um ilusório sentimento que eu, em minha insignificância, não merecia sentir.

Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não senti falta de calor humano. Eu tocava outras pessoas, me perdia pela madrugada e afogava todas as minhas mágoas silenciosas nos braços de alguém que eu nunca mais veria de novo. Mas não era um toque verdadeiro; o calor inebriante de pele sobre pele com algum significado ou paixão. Eram apenas dois braços me rodeando por interesse, pressionando-se ao meu corpo para que ambos pudéssemos nos entregar aos prazeres da carne sem nenhum sentimento profundo envolvido. E todos eles sumiriam em poucos segundos, satisfazendo meu desejo de nunca mais vê-los. Mas a cada despedida diferente a rachadura em meu coração fazia questão de doer apenas para reacender todas as minhas mágoas de saber que nesta minha vida pagã e sem sentido eu nunca teria o privilégio de ser amado. Talvez tivesse sido melhor assim. A solidão era dolorosa, mas me impedia de ter o gostinho do paraíso que eu tanto sentirei falta.

Naquela manhã cinzenta eu acordei acreditando fielmente de que seria apenas mais um dia sem significado algum em minha existência e antes de sair do quarto entrei em minha bolha inseparável, fingindo não ouvir os gritos enfurecidos de um homem que pensava ter tomado o lugar de meu pai. Ignorei os olhares, evitei os possíveis esbarrões pelo caminho e repassei mentalmente a partitura de um difícil acorde para treinar em meu violão ao anoitecer. Tudo ocorria em sua normalidade. Era apenas mais uma _maldita_ manhã. E poderia haver mil pessoas conversando ao meu redor, mas era como se o silêncio pairasse e eu visse tudo o que acontecia como uma cena de filme mudo. Foi aí, exatamente neste momento, que eu o vi.

_E__ no__ meu __mundo __preto __e__ branco__ surgiu __a __cor_.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo I**

Era Outubro de 1949. E o Outono fazia-se presente em cada esquina onde havia uma árvore anteriormente robusta, mas que no momento encontrava-se mirrada por suas folhas secas alaranjadas terem quase caído completamente ao chão enquanto as pontas de seus longos galhos assumiam tons mais escuros. A paisagem para qualquer passante que executava sua travessia calmamente pela calçada era considerada tristonha, mas também pudera. Por mais que o Outono estivesse contribuindo para que a melancolia se espalhasse pelas ruas de pedra, grande parte da tristeza que se acumulava em cada beco ou vão das casas de classe média até os mais pobres cortiços devia-se ao fato de que a Europa ainda tentava se recuperar do choque de uma grande Guerra. E qualquer pessoa, por menos afetada que tivesse sido, havia adquirido nos anos anteriores uma rachadura irreparável no coração que estaria ali para todo o sempre lembrando a todos quão frágil é o ser humano e como nossas escolhas podem afetar toda uma humanidade.

O Sol havia se escondido há algum tempo e o céu escuro como piche servia perfeitamente como uma manta para as ruas quase completamente vazias e mal iluminadas. As estrelas, naquela noite silenciosa, pareciam estar preguiçosas demais para dar o ar de sua graça e as nuvens formavam uma massa escura indicando que provavelmente despejariam um amontoado de gotas d'água acumuladas durante a madrugada. Mas o presságio de uma tempestade não parecia preocupar o belo jovem que apreciava a leve brisa que açoitava seus fios castanhos muito mais longos do que o padrão da sociedade daquela época permitia. Ele estava debruçado preguiçosamente contra o batente da janela escancarada e em seus lábios rosados havia um cigarro que desprendia lentamente uma fumaça acinzentada que causava uma áurea encantadora a seu rosto aristocrata de maxilar anguloso. E entre toda aquela escuridão, tristeza e silêncio havia olhos esverdeados brilhantes que miravam o céu como se aguardassem uma resposta – a qual não demoraria a chegar.

Mais uma vez o garoto tragou longamente o cigarro e fechou os olhos para apreciar a nicotina adentrando em suas vias respiratórias até chegar aos pulmões, causando-lhe um efeito tranqüilizador. Sentia-se inebriado pela doce brisa que adentrava pela janela e permitiu-se desligar-se do mundo o qual o rodeava, mal escutando os sons altos e irritadiços das vozes que gritavam no andar debaixo. Poderia ficar por horas naquele estado semi-inconsciente apenas prestando atenção no pequeno tubinho branco que consumia sua vitalidade aos poucos e nos detalhes encantadores da pacífica rua à noite, pois era o único momento em que não tinha que forçar-se a aparentar ser invisível. A solidão dava-lhe a liberdade para demonstrar quem era realmente e naquelas poucas horas de tranqüilidade toda a dor e a angústia pareciam minimizadas com a grandiosidade que a noite fazia-o sentir.

Abriu os olhos e apagou a bituca do cigarro ao pressioná-la contra o batente da janela algumas vezes, jogando-a em seguida contra a calçada. Virou o rosto e observou o relógio próximo à cabeceira de madeira da cama de solteiro bagunçada em que dormia para checar o horário, seu coração disparando de forma ansiosa ao perceber que daqui a dez minutos iniciar-se-ia o momento mais aguardado do dia; o qual ansiava desde a hora em que acordava. Afastou-se da janela e da paisagem a qual era apaixonado, caminhando até a cadeira próxima da escrivaninha para pegar a jaqueta de couro; vestindo-a apressado. Por alguns segundos encarou a porta fechada com uma expressão séria e criando coragem para sair de sua zona de conforto, o rapaz a abriu para descer as escadas o mais rápido que conseguiu; amaldiçoando os próprios pés por fazerem tanto barulho contra a madeira polida dos degraus.

E quando o barulho chamou a atenção do casal que discutia fervorosamente, o rapaz controlou o estremecimento imperceptível que se apossou de seu corpo sem sua permissão; ignorando deliberadamente os olhares que pareciam queimar sua pele de tão intensos. Sua expressão rotineiramente indicava seriedade e indiferença, mesmo que por dentro se sentisse acuado e implorando mentalmente para que nenhum deles dirigisse a palavra a si. Mas infelizmente, seus pedidos naquele momento não foram atendidos.

- Posso saber onde é que a _maricas_ vai a esta hora? – Esbravejou o homem corpulento e visivelmente alcoolizado enquanto se apoiava contra uma das paredes de forma precária. Seu rosto era oval e seu bigode mal feito só acentuava sua aparência desleixada.

O rapaz sentiu novamente aquelas palavras o ferirem como facas afiadas, mas não parou de andar e nem ao menos dirigiu o olhar para o padrasto quando este tentou se aproximar enquanto caminhava em direção à saída. E por mais que houvesse uma mísera pontada de esperança de que sua mãe relapsa o defendesse, decidiu guardar a decepção para a indiferença dela para outro dia, pois estava atrasado. Girou a chave na fechadura e abriu a porta com pressa, fechando-a atrás de si antes de sair sem dizer ao menos uma palavra. A brisa da noite acolheu-o como um desejo de boas-vindas e mesmo que sentisse vontade de gritar o quanto àquela vida miserável o matava aos poucos, continuou inexpressivo enquanto caminhava pela calçada; ouvindo apenas os ruídos de seus sapatos ecoando contra o chão e de algumas crianças gritando na esquina. Deveria ter se acostumado e parado de se importar, não era a primeira e nem a última vez que aquela cena se repetiria, mas seu sentimentalismo intrínseco continuava indomável apesar da máscara de indiferença que usava na maior parte do tempo.

Assim que virou a esquina, mais uma vez sentiu-se acuado diante de uma imagem que para as pessoas era corriqueira. Um garotinho segurava firmemente a mão de um homem mais velho que parecia ser seu pai pela leve semelhança física e eles caminhavam lentamente pela calçada enquanto o pai contava atencioso alguma estória ao filho que parecia maravilhado. Um bolo formou-se na garganta do rapaz e com a desculpa de que andar estava deixando-o cada vez mais atrasado, começou a correr ladeira abaixo; forçando as pernas curtas, por sua falta de altura, a correrem o mais rápido possível. Todas às vezes em que presenciava uma cena como aquela pensava sobre o pai e se ele estava vivo ou morto. Alguns homens já haviam voltado da guerra para suas casas e algumas famílias já haviam recebido a fatídica notícia de que o patriarca não mais voltaria, mas o que restava para si era só a incerteza. E este sentimento era um dos que fazia questão de machucá-lo cada vez mais profundamente. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que desejava que o pai voltasse, queria-o longe para não presenciar o inferno que sua casa havia se tornado desde que a mãe trouxera aquele estúpido homem para substituí-lo.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente para espantar os pensamentos que o distraiam do caminho que deveria seguir e virou algumas ruas até finalmente alcançar uma área bem diferente da qual morava. Ao invés das belas casas de classe média haviam as estruturas mal pintadas e superlotadas dos cortiços; varais espalhados pela rua e o som de crianças chorando através das janelas abertas de um dos cubículos. Apesar de o local aparentar sujeira e abandono, o rapaz considerava ali um de seus lugares favoritos para visitação. Pois mesmo com os poucos recursos que tinham as pessoas ajudavam umas as outras, tão diferente da indiferença forçada de seus vizinhos um com os outros. E era maravilhoso observar a interação das pessoas e como elas viviam em conjunto.

Caminhou mais um pouco até finalmente encontrar o prédio acinzentado de uma das esquinas escuras. A maior parte das janelas estava aberta com as luzes amareladas acessas, mas apenas uma delas lhe chamava a atenção e fazia seu coração disparar. Quase toda a noite ia ali, naquele mesmo lugar, e sentava-se escondido no beco que ficava ao lado do prédio para ouvir a deliciosa melodia que inebriava a rua assim que as notas extremamente bem executadas deixavam o piano, transcendiam a janela aberta do primeiro andar e encontrava-se com a noite. Nunca havia conhecido o ser humano dono das mãos que causavam aquele som tão lindo, apenas sabia que a música o qual esta pessoa produzia fazia com que seu interior se aquietasse e valesse à pena ficar uma hora sentado desconfortavelmente contra o chão de pedra de um beco escuro.

O rapaz finalmente sentou-se, oculto pela inexistente luminosidade, e procurou se acostumar com a ligeira dor que acometia suas costas assim que as pressionou contra a superfície áspera da parede, puxando em seguida os joelhos para perto do peito para poder abraçá-los. Não deveria demorar a começar, pois a única coisa que sabia sobre o músico misterioso era sua rigorosa pontualidade então logo que as primeiras notas se iniciassem se esqueceria do desconforto que a escuridão solitária do beco lhe causava. Respirou profundamente o ar calmo da noite e tamborilou os dedos de forma impaciente contra os joelhos, sentindo com familiaridade o coração palpitar com mais rapidez assim que pela sombra que a janela fazia na parede oposta a que estava sentado notou a movimentação de duas pessoas no quarto do primeiro andar. E alivio apossou-se de cada partícula de seu ser por finalmente ter a dose de tranqüilidade, tão necessária, de mais um dia estressante.

Assim que as primeiras notas soaram, o rapaz inclinou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos para focar a atenção exclusivamente na música que era tocada com tanta maestria. Ela pertencia a algum compositor famoso de música clássica, mas por seu pobre conhecimento sobre esta parte específica da música ele não conseguiu identificar quem era. E por mais que não gostasse daquele estilo, os pêlos de seus braços se arrepiaram pela emoção transmitida pelas teclas do piano formando uma deliciosa e calma melodia; tudo o que precisava no momento. Era exatamente por este motivo que sempre estava ali, além de o pianista tocar músicas diversificadas desde _jazz_, passando pelo clássico até o _rock__ '__n__roll_, cada nota executada transmitia uma emoção diferente e demonstrava o quanto quem tocava era apaixonado pelo o que estava fazendo. E aquela paixão transmitida por um estranho para seu piano fazia-o sentir-se _vivo_, como nunca antes.

Lembrava-se da primeira vez que havia passado ali há alguns meses atrás. O lugar o qual freqüentava à noite era umas três quadras mais para baixo e por estar sendo perseguido por alguns valentões, adentrara naquelas ruas escuras para despistá-los; ficando encantado pela forma com que as senhoras, mesmo sem conhecê-lo, faziam de tudo para que os homens não conseguissem alcançá-lo enquanto corria. Elas fingiam estar ocupadas tagarelando enquanto estendiam seus enormes lençóis de casal no varal comunitário e os atrasavam, dando o tempo necessário para que pudesse se esconder no beco em que estava sentado no momento. Naquele dia sentira-se amedrontado e com raiva, dividido entre chorar copiosamente ou deixar-se apanhar pelos homens os quais haviam debochado de si. Mas uma suave melodia preencheu seus ouvidos e o acalmou aos poucos, fazendo-o colocar os pensamentos no lugar e ser acometido por uma relaxante sensação de segurança. Sempre fora apaixonado por música, desde criança, mas as notas que saiam daquele piano eram diferentes. Elas transmitiam _vida_ a quem as ouvisse e era exatamente isso que aquele rapaz recluso precisava.

A música evoluiu para um ritmo mais rápido e alegre, fazendo-o sorrir inconscientemente de olhos fechados. Era incrível como naquele lugar obscuro e esquecido pela sociedade sentia-se tão completo. Em meio aos garotos de sua idade ou das famílias residentes do bairro onde vivia desde criança sentia-se como um completo estranho perdido e sem rumo, sendo observado por olhares acusadores ou decepcionados. Mas ali, em meio aquela gente simples e de pouca instrução era como se fosse visto como uma pessoa normal bem vinda nas ruas estreitas. E mesmo que sentisse uma enorme curiosidade de conhecer o dono daquele maravilhoso talento de inebriá-lo com sua música, o medo da decepção era maior. Continuava a ter o mesmo bloqueio emocional com as pessoas e era muito melhor não saber quem o afetava tanto, pois não se tornaria uma preocupação e nem motivo para adentrar na bolha mais uma vez para afastá-lo. Era ótimo compartilhar um momento com alguém que não sabia de sua existência, mas que lhe transmitia tantas coisas boas sem pedir nada em troca.

As últimas notas soaram lindamente nos ouvidos do rapaz e ele suspirou, finalmente abrindo os olhos assim que o silêncio voltou a preencher o espaço físico do beco. Mordiscou o lábio inferior rosado de leve, apenas apreciando a sensação de mudo êxtase que se apossava de seu corpo pela leveza em que seu peito se encontrava. Levantou-se aos poucos, sentindo-se revigorado mesmo que suas costas estivessem doloridas pela posição desconfortável enquanto espalmava uma das mãos contra a superfície áspera da parede. E antes de partir ergueu o rosto para visualizar a janela aberta de forma encantada; um imperceptível sorriso povoando seus lábios ao que o som de uma risada masculina simpática foi ouvido. Caminhou em silêncio rua a cima e voltou a fechar-se em seu próprio mundo, não percebendo que a partir daquele dia, sua vida mudaria para sempre.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Eram exatamente cinco e cinqüenta da manhã e o céu continuava uma terrível massa escura de nuvens carregadas. Ainda demoraria a amanhecer, mas pelo visto o dia que se iniciava não seria ensolarado, pois o Sol havia retirado alguns dias de recesso levando a sensação de quentura e a luminosidade consigo. Quem dominava o céu ultimamente eram as nuvens de coloração acinzentada com seus esporádicos raios estrondosos. E o céu azul timidamente havia se escondido atrás das mesmas, sendo raro o momento em que dava o ar de sua graça por gloriosos segundos quando as nuvens se movimentavam com o vento. Como o previsto, durante a madrugada uma tempestade havia caído sobre a pequena cidade formando poças nas calçadas e enlameando os jardins das casas de classe média. A intensidade das gotas d'água havia diminuído consideravelmente naquele momento, mas ainda caiam em forma de uma fina garoa que molhava o rosto e o palitó azul cobalto do rapaz que caminhava solitário em meio à rua escorregadia.

Ele parecia distraído ao se locomover sem pressa sobre a calçada sorvendo o cheiro de grama molhada e após alguns minutos chegou ao enorme prédio amarelado que possuía grandes portões de ferro da Instituição onde estudava; que no momento se encontrava abarrotado de pais e seus guarda chuvas coloridos. O rapaz aparentava ser como todos os alunos que se despediam dos patriarcas com rapidez ao exibirem a preocupação em ocorrer um possível atraso. Mas além de não se importar com o cumprimento do horário, ele não recebia a mesma atenção da mãe. A qual deveria estar mais preocupada em quebrar um dos pratos de porcelana de sua coleção em uma discussão interminável com seu padrasto do que protegê-lo da chuva no caminho de sua casa até Instituição. E era melhor chegar sozinho recebendo os olhares de reprovação dos outros pais pelo desleixo de estar sem guarda chuva em uma garoa, do que ter que conviver por mais de cinco minutos com uma mulher que seria hipócrita se afirmasse - como as outras mães que estavam ali - de que a prioridade de sua vida era prezar o bem estar da família.

Adentrou pelos grandes portões de ferro ao cruzar os braços contra o tórax e abraçou-se de cabeça baixa ao permanecer caminhando, atravessando o jardim bem cuidado pelo belo caminho de pedra para seguir em direção ao _Hall_. Este era o quarto colégio para qual era transferido no período de um ano e o rapaz admitia com infelicidade que aquele local não poderia ser pior. Para a maioria das famílias de classe média ali era considerado uma das três melhores Instituições do país, pois além de disseminar o catolicismo era direcionado exclusivamente para garotos. Havia toda uma grade extracurricular que os mantinha ocupados quase o dia todo, além da rigorosa postura exigida de seus alunos e profissionais contratados para direcionar os adolescentes às profissões que seguiriam desde cedo. A maioria deles serviria o exército então havia treinamentos físicos à tarde e o restante não apto para a carreira militar ocupava-se com outras atividades voltadas para administração, música ou ciência. Mas este fato não era importante perto da quantidade de regras impostas e o absurdo esforço emocional para se manter distante de toda e qualquer pessoa que tentava se aproximar; seja para o bem ou para o mal.

O garoto notou vários vultos apressados o ultrapassando pelo caminho, mas não ergueu o olhar do chão. Quando finalmente chegou ao _Hall_ e notou a trilha molhada que seus pés faziam pelo chão lustrado percebeu com certo alívio de que não demoraria muito tempo para que também fosse expulso dali. Não se encaixava no perfil dos alunos extremamente aplicados e tinha uma explícita conduta duvidosa. Quem sabe com uma quinta expulsão poderia usar como desculpa o ataque furioso da mãe para sair de casa e sobreviver com o dinheiro ganho em suas apresentações em bares noturnos ou até mesmo tocando violão em alguma esquina escura onde senhoras lhe dariam moedas por compaixão. E com o dinheiro ganho nas ruas iria para a Europa, vagar pelo frio congelante em busca de uma mísera noticia da única pessoa que algum dia havia demonstrado algo parecido com afeto; seu tão adorado pai que provavelmente estaria morto em alguma trincheira abandonada.

Ao sentir um forte encontrão o rapaz ergueu o rosto com rapidez pela perda abrupta de sua linha de pensamento e ao perceber a proximidade excessiva de um garoto de maxilar anguloso e ferinos olhos azuis deu alguns passos para trás em um gesto automático; seus braços formigando pela sensação de quentura que o outro corpo lhe transmitiu ao entrar em contato com o seu. Uma estranha vertigem o fez cambalear levemente e seu coração disparou contra a caixa torácica com tanta força que foi necessário prender a respiração para não demonstrar o quanto aquele simples contato havia o perturbado. Sentia como se sua pele tivesse sido contaminada e a vontade de esfregar as mãos contra a mesma até que ficasse em carne viva, em uma vã tentativa de limpá-la, tornava-se a cada segundo mais intensa. Respirou fundo para controlar o desespero que crescia dentro de si e encarou o outro com uma expressão vazia; contrapondo o turbilhão de emoções que o acometia.

- Ora, ora. É assim que tu cumprimentas teus colegas de sala, Iero? – Disse o garoto, seus olhos claros brilhando de forma maldosa. Parecia divertir-se internamente ao notar como o outro demonstrava estar acuado ao dar alguns passos para trás para se afastar. – A etiqueta manda que dois homens ao se encontrarem apertem as mãos.

O menor notou a mão estendida em sua direção e permaneceu parado sem corresponder o gesto, sentindo o coração bater ainda mais apertado contra o peito. Ele iria apenas ignorar o acontecimento para continuar a caminhar, mas a risada debochada que ouviu em seguida feriu seus tímpanos; causando-lhe uma reação atípica. Ergueu o rosto em um gesto brusco, o esverdeado de seus olhos tornando-se límpidos ao expressar a raiva contida que sentia. E sua expressão sempre tão apática tornou-se séria; os traços aristocratas assumindo um ar demasiadamente rústico para alguém daquela idade. Todo dia agüentava em silêncio as provocações do padrasto e a indiferença da mãe, mas aquele garoto - que exalava superioridade ao encará-lo - despertava em si toda a revolta que insistia em esconder na parte mais funda de seu subconsciente. Era como se o silêncio não fosse mais o suficiente e a raiva contida lhe desse a vontade de gritar até que não mais obtivesse voz.

- Pois lhe digo, caro Followill, que um homem só deve apertar a mão de outro se este for digno de tal cumprimento. O que não é o teu caso. – Retrucou, sua voz de timbre rouco e forte tendo a mesma intensidade de um dardo acertando certeiramente o alvo.

Com a resposta o outro desmanchou o sorriso prepotente de súbito e seus olhos azuis assumiram um brilho perigoso, como uma cobra prestes a dar o bote. Por mais que sustentasse o olhar do oponente com firmeza demonstrava certo desconcerto, porém guardava uma carta na manga; o que lhe fez recobrar o ar de deboche em alguns segundos. Aproximou-se mais do rapaz e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas em divertimento quando este pareceu tremular com o gesto.

- Este não é o único motivo. – Tornou a falar, recitando as palavras como se estas fossem um poema deveras misterioso e que só ele soubesse a cartada final do autor. – Sei o que tu escondes por trás de todo este silêncio. Se eu te tocar, tu chorarás como um bebê abandonado por sua mãe. – Houve uma pausa em que o garoto riu de sua própria piada, assistindo com satisfação a confiança do outro se esvaindo por suas palavras. – Quero dizer, abandonado já és, mas o que me traria alegria seria vê-lo chorar.

- Ora, seu—

- Mas o que é que está acontecendo aqui? – Uma terceira voz se pronunciou ao interrompê-los e os dois quebraram o contato visual hostil para observar a figura alta de um rapaz de cabelos dourados se aproximando; o mesmo aparentava ser alguns anos mais velho e um sorriso maldoso delineava seus lábios. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas para a cena e cruzou os braços com elegância, fixando seu olhar no rapaz mais baixo com descaso. – Posso saber por que tu estás conversando com este aí, caro irmão?

- Estava apenas ressaltando o quão frouxa esta criatura é. – O garoto de olhos azuis, chamado Jared, respondeu com um sorriso prepotente e trocou um olhar divertido com o irmão pela humilhação que estavam causando ao outro. – Tu concordarás comigo de que nesta idade ter medo de aproximações é, no mínimo, digno de condolências. Morrerá virgem.

- Não digam asneiras! – Exclamou o menor sem pensar, contrapondo as risadas debochadas por sua voz estar ainda mais grave pela raiva que escorria por suas veias. Os dois o encararam céticos pelo que havia acabado de dizer e ignorando os avisos de sua parte racional o rapaz continuou a falar; seus olhos esverdeados estreitos enquanto o indicador subia em riste em uma atitude rude. – Posso _provar_ que o que tu dissestes não passa de uma blasfêmia! – Mentiu, sentindo o estômago revirar por se arrepender do que havia dito segundos depois.

Jared e o rapaz de cabelos dourados, chamado Caleb, trocaram um olhar significativo após aquela afirmação e aproveitaram-se da cumplicidade que nutriam um com o outro para comunicar-se em silêncio. E o de olhos azuis sorriu de forma deliciada alguns segundos após o comparsa lhe piscar um dos olhos para selar o pacto mudo que haviam feito. Cruzou os braços com superioridade enquanto tornava a se locomover, agora rodeando o menor de forma ferina como se o avaliasse.

- Se tu podes provar nos encontre amanhã atrás da biblioteca ao entardecer. Logo após o treino de nossos futuros soldados. – Sua voz soava irônica e o garoto mais velho riu de forma debochada com a citação dos garotos que faziam treinamento à tarde para servirem ao exército. – Honre teu nome e apareça no local marcado, não seja covarde como teu pai.

O rapaz de estatura baixa sentiu como se algo quebrasse com força dentro de si com aquelas palavras e seu maxilar tornou-se rígido para conter o estremecimento que se apossou de seu corpo. O ódio havia escurecido seus orbes claros e o turbilhão de emoções contidas forçava seu psicológico a permiti-las finalmente sair. Mas antes que o garoto explodisse suas mãos se fecharam em punhos ao lado do corpo, tornando a junção de seus dedos dolorida, e uma voz muito conhecida pelos alunos da Instituição se fez presente.

- Aos Followill dou um sábio conselho e sugiro que os senhores continuem seus caminhos para a sala de aula. Agora. – O timbre da voz do homem era calmo, mas era clara sua rispidez enquanto ele olhava para os dois garotos por cima dos óculos de aro redondo.

Sem proferir sequer uma palavra em respeito ao mais velho os dois iniciaram sua caminhada pelo corredor fundindo-se a massa de alunos apressados, sendo acompanhados de perto pelos olhos castanhos claros que assumiam um tom levemente esverdeado dependendo da luminosidade. Após alguns segundos sua atenção voltou-se ao garoto recluso que parecia arfante ao tentar controlar a própria raiva e seu olhar tornou-se menos severo, mesmo que ainda ostentasse um ar sério. Observava aquele aluno em especial desde o primeiro dia em que o mesmo havia pisado a contragosto no _Hall_ e conhecia a fundo a história de sua família, o que era diretamente ligado a seu comportamento oscilante; em um momento explosivo e em outro quase etéreo. E ao fato de tê-lo aceitado ali também. Além de se identificar com sua história de vida sofrida em que o pai havia partido para guerra e nunca mais voltado, considerava aquele rapaz expulso de tantas outras Instituições alguém que deveria ter atenção redobrada para que não condenasse a vida com um fim trágico.

- Senhor Iero, acalme-se. – Disse após alguns minutos silenciosos, vendo o rapaz preso em uma batalha interna raivosa. Michael tinha consciência de que suas palavras seriam como um grão de areia no deserto sendo arrastado pelo vento, mas mesmo assim queria-o fazê-lo as ouvir. Era seu papel como diretor e educador oferecer suporte aos alunos. – Se precisares de alguma orientação, posso ajudá-lo—

Mas foi com um suspiro resignado que o homem viu o rapaz virando-lhe as costas e caminhando o mais rápido que suas pernas curtas lhe permitiam para longe. Se outro aluno tivesse uma atitude atrevida quanto àquela quando se dirigisse ao mesmo, lhe daria no mínimo uma semana de suspensão. Mas conseguia compreender a raiva que todo o sofrimento contido que o rapaz guardava dentro de si e faria o possível para que ele aprendesse algo bom em sua curta estadia ali. Pois ele lhe lembrava alguém que há muito tempo atrás havia precisado de sua ajuda, mas que cego tinha lhe recusado apoio.

E o Diretor, enquanto caminhava pensativo pelos corredores quase vazios, concluiu que deveria encontrar alguma maneira para que pudesse ajudar aquele garoto de alguma forma, pois todos seus esforços para possíveis aproximações estavam sendo deliberadamente recusados sem muita gentileza. Suspirou e balançou a cabeça em forma negativa como se quisesse espantar os pensamentos preocupados que provavelmente atrapalhariam seu desempenho nos afazeres do dia. E com seriedade arrumou os óculos rentes ao rosto para, como de costume, inspecionar pela pequena janelinha que havia nas portas de mogno o andamento das aulas e se os alunos estavam reagindo bem ao ensino.

Com satisfação, notou que tudo estava ocorrendo em sua normalidade, porém ao parar perante a sala do segundo ano Michael franziu o cenho em um sinal reprovador. Observava diretamente um dos Followill sentado ao fundo da sala com sua costumeira expressão de zombaria direcionada a algum colega que parecia acuado ao recitar em voz alta o que lia. Frisou mentalmente que deveria ter primordial atenção naqueles irmãos, pois os mesmos se demonstravam maldosamente hostis com os outros estudantes. E se continuassem com este comportamento questionável convocaria o patriarca da família para uma séria prosa; não permitiria em seu colégio aquele tipo de conduta.

Estava pronto para interromper a aula para advertir o aluno quando o som contínuo de saltos altos ecoando contra o chão lustrado desviou completamente sua atenção. Aquele som lhe causava um certo estremecimento e imediatamente suas palmas tornaram-se frias; reação a qual Michael ignorou ao mais uma vez endireitar os óculos, mesmo que não fosse necessário. Considerava-se patético pela reação tão adolescente, pois um homem de trinta anos não se sentiria nervoso com a mera aproximação de uma mulher, porém era difícil manter a postura todas as vezes que aquela dama em especial lhe presenteava com tão encantadora beleza. A mesma estava cada vez mais próxima, mas Michael fingiu estar compenetrado nos alunos e forjou uma expressão curiosamente surpresa assim que sentiu um toque suave em um dos ombros.

- Com vossa licença. – Ela se pronunciou com sua voz polida e de timbre arrastado. Quando notou que tinha a atenção requerida, sorriu de forma gentil enquanto segurava com delicadeza uma pasta preta. – Mas, senhor, tu esquecestes de que tem uma reunião com o novo professor? Ele está à vossa espera há algum tempo.

- Oh. – Foi o que conseguiu pronunciar, agora verdadeiramente surpreso pelo próprio desleixo. Com a situação que havia presenciado mais cedo, tinha se esquecido do que realmente faria ao seguir pelo corredor. Olhou apenas por segundos nos profundos olhos azuis da mulher que continuava a sorrir, agora compreensiva, e, em seguida, assumiu uma postura austera para não demonstrar o quão vulnerável se sentia próximo àquela dama. – Pois irei ao vosso encontro agora. Obrigado, Senhorita Simmons.

Ela respeitosamente efetuou um aceno positivo com a cabeça e o seguiu lado a lado enquanto caminhavam em silêncio pelo corredor em direção à diretoria. O homem respirou aliviado assim que a atenção da moça desviou-se para os papéis que se localizavam dentro da pasta e furtivamente lhe lançou um olhar de canto. Notou como suas protuberantes curvas estavam em evidência por sua saia preta de cintura alta e seu torso coberto por uma camisa branca rente ao corpo que possuía belos botões dourados. Seu longo pescoço estava enfeitado por um colar de pérolas que combinavam perfeitamente com seus brincos. E os brilhantes cabelos negros estavam presos em um coque bem feito, deixando seu rosto delicado em evidência. Ao reparar com um discreto suspiro o quão convidativos aqueles lábios pintados de vermelho eram, sentiu um impulso quase intrínseco de aproximar-se, porém antes que o fizesse os olhos azuis o miraram com curiosidade; o gesto inesperado fez com suas bochechas se tornassem rosadas enquanto ele tossia para esconder o embaraço.

- Estás bem, senhor? – A moça o questionou com genuína preocupação ao posicionar uma das mãos contra suas costas e o outro se afastou do toque com um ligeiro gesto com a mão em agradecimento; uma espécie de formigamento se formando no local o qual ela tinha tocado. – Buscarei água e voltarei imediatamente!

Michael se impediu de virar o rosto para acompanhá-la andando pelo corredor e com um suspiro reprovador para si mesmo parou em frente à porta da diretoria, abrindo-a rapidamente para adentrar no recinto. Havia uma enorme janela e como as cortinas de seda estava elegantemente abertas, a paisagem chuvosa e nublada podia ser vista. Do lado esquerdo encontrava-se sua mesa de madeira escura repleta de papéis organizados, um calendário e o microfone que dava acesso para todos os alto falantes do colégio; que no momento encontrava-se desligado. A cadeira estava posicionada próxima a mesa e ele caminhou calmamente em direção a mesma, bufando por ainda repreender-se mentalmente pelo comportamento infantil de outrora.

Seu olhar vasculhou a sala e focou-se sobre o homem parado em frente ao globo terrestre que ficava sobre uma cômoda posicionada ao lado direito do recinto. Ele parecia compenetrado e seus profundos olhos verdes analisavam os mapas, como se naquelas simples linhas pudesse realmente ver como era a paisagem dos países observados tão atentamente. Sua semelhança física com o diretor era leve, mas evidenciava um possível parentesco e Michael olhou-o com reprovação pelas vestimentas que não condiziam com a idade do outro. Pigarreou para lhe chamar a atenção, mas não obteve uma resposta imediata. Só a teve assim que a irritação por ter sido ignorado estava lhe deixando prestes a cometer um ato desrespeitoso.

- _La__nostra__Italia_. – Disse com um sotaque europeu forte e em sua voz notava-se o quão pensativo ele se encontrava. Sorriu de leve como se o globo estivesse presenteando-o com uma lembrança quente de seus tempos de mocidade, mesmo tendo apenas trinta e quatro anos de idade, e guiou uma das mãos até o queixo, olhando de canto para o homem impaciente sentado a alguns metros de distância. – Não sentes falta de nossa terra?

- Sente-se, senhor Way. – O outro visivelmente ignorou sua pergunta com severidade e indicou a cadeira posicionada do lado da mesa ao que estava sentado para que o mais velho se acomodasse. – Peço vossas desculpas pelo atraso.

Ao contrário do que qualquer pessoa faria, o outro demonstrou bom humor para a forçada educação com que era recebido enquanto calmamente se sentava no lugar indicado. Cruzou a perna com displicência, apoiando o tornozelo contra a coxa, e suas mãos, de longos dedos esguios, entrelaçaram-se em seu colo e ele observou o outro com visível curiosidade por suas bochechas estarem atipicamente avermelhadas.

- Não te preocupas, pois não estou aborrecido. – Respondeu polidamente, ainda sustentando um sorriso em sua feição mesmo que este não fosse correspondido pelo outro homem. E em seguida inclinou o rosto de forma leve ao arquear uma das sobrancelhas para analisar melhor a expressão que o diretor exibia. E que para o Michael, que conhecia tão bem sua linguagem corporal, aquela postura indicava visível deboche. – Creio que teu atraso deve-se ao fato de que tua secretária causa-te uma visível... – Houve uma pausa, como se ele pensasse em uma palavra que se encaixa-se perfeitamente na situação e quando a encontrou descruzou as mãos para espalmar uma delas contra a coxa com um barulho audível. – _Distração._

- Como ia dizendo... – Michael sibilou entre dentes e arrumou os óculos mais uma vez de forma desnecessária; sua irremediável mania quando estava nervoso. Respirou profundamente pelo outro ainda sustentar o mesmo sorriso, inabalável por sua irritação evidente, e forçou-se a ser o mais profissional possível. Pois por mais que considerasse o homem a sua frente digno de um longo sermão, considerava-o um exímio profissional em sua área; que era exatamente o tópico principal daquela conversa. – Peço-te desculpas novamente e desejo-lhe boas-vindas a esta instituição. Tu és considerado um dos melhores em sua área e, como diretor, tenho a honra em aceitar-te aqui para fazer parte de nosso corpo docente. Quaisquer dúvidas sobre as regras ou comportamento adequado, estou a tua disposição para ampará-lo.

- Muito obrigado, caro irmão. – Respondeu o outro ao fazer uma pequena reverência de agradecimento e tornou a encostar-se contra a cadeira de forma relaxada; seu inabalável sorriso ainda maior. – É uma honra ouvir tais palavras vindas de ti.

- Amanhã será teu primeiro dia. Desejo-lhe sorte. – Michael voltou a se pronunciar, ignorando com todo seu autocontrole o comportamento deveras debochado do mais velho ao observar sem realmente enxergar os papéis sobre a mesa. – Estás dispensado.

Houve um momento silencioso, então o barulho suave da porta da diretoria se abrindo e depois fechando. E Michael, ao suspirar resignado pelo encontro com o desagradável irmão, não percebeu que aquele sentimento de proteção com um de seus alunos e a oportunidade que estava oferecendo ao homem que havia acabado de sair do recinto faria com que aquelas duas pessoas aprendessem muito mais do que apenas ser disciplinado ou ensinar algumas notas musicais.

A escolha de fazê-los permanecer ali faria com que o curso dos dois destinos se cruzasse e mudasse o rumo de suas vidas para sempre.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo II**

Aquele horário era crucial. Como se todas as pessoas fossem contagiadas por algo sobrenatural que as tornasse silenciosas para prestar atenção exclusivamente no som que as inebriava com sua grandiosidade. As senhoras, que de forma rotineira ficavam na calçada para prosear sobre o movimento, e até mesmo as crianças, que adoravam repuxar os lençóis estendidos nos varais comunitários enquanto riam, interrompiam seus afazeres barulhentos. Com aquele gesto permitiam que as notas tão bem executadas que desprendiam do piano, transcendiam a janela e ecoavam pelas paredes acinzentadas fosse ouvido claramente. Era como compartilhar um momento especial. Pois cada uma daquelas pessoas simples encontrava um motivo para sorrirem uma para as outras, transmitindo a alegria que sentiam em conjunto com a música e se esquecendo da vida difícil que levavam desde que haviam nascido. A dor era minimizada e as notas tinham o poder de remendar todos os corações partidos que tanto precisavam de atenção.

A temperatura encontrava-se amena, apesar da brisa que açoitava os cabelos castanhos escuros do rapaz solitário oculto na escuridão de um beco. E os lençóis que haviam bravamente resistido às crianças balançavam-se suavemente em uma dança delicada. Os pontos incandescentes no céu escuro indicavam que o período de chuvas havia passado, o que deixava a maioria das mulheres da vila felizes, pois as roupas acumuladas poderiam ser lavadas ao amanhecer. Mas o rapaz não parecia compartilhar daquela alegria ocasionada por um fato tão corriqueiro como o tempo, encontrava-se em tal estado de hipnose que seus olhos cor de avelã fixos não enxergavam por mais que estivessem abertos. E, diferente de todos, a música não adentrava por seus ouvidos e era processada por seu cérebro. As notas, sem pedir licença, eram diretamente conectadas ao seu coração que batia no mesmo ritmo em que os dedos esguios se moviam pelas teclas.

Lentamente a música terminou com um som agudo e após seu término o rapaz sentiu como se o mundo – maravilhado com aquele som – voltasse a girar. Levantou-se do chão com um sorriso preguiçoso nos lábios avermelhados e, como de costume, se espreguiçou com os braços esticados acima da cabeça. Pela sombra da parede viu a silhueta do desconhecido que tanto tinha poder sobre suas emoções e com um último olhar despediu-se, caminhando até a rua mal iluminada. Seus olhos demoraram a se acostumar com a claridade, mesmo que fraca, mas nada naquele curto momento faria sua paz se dissipar. As mãos vagaram para os bolsos laterais de sua jaqueta de couro e ele caminhou solitário pela ladeira pouco movimentada. Era difícil sentir o coração tão aquecido então sua mente continuou a reproduzir o som, tentando prolongar aquela sensação tão reconfortante.

Porém, após andar alguns minutos sua atenção voltou-se a uma movimentação excessiva na próxima esquina. O local não parecia diferente da paisagem triste e mal cuidada dos cortiços, mas possuía uma áurea diferente. Não transmitia simplicidade, tampouco se parecia com um ambiente familiar. E no lugar de crianças correndo, havia alguns garotos de sua idade conversando e rindo alto, perdidos em seu próprio mundo de luxúria ao se tocarem de forma intima. A visão fez com que suas pernas parassem de se mover e o rapaz ficou parado na metade do caminho, sem conseguir desviar o olhar daquele comportamento tão peculiar. Ao contrário dos garotos de seu colégio, os quais se dividiam em moços de família e valentões superiores, eles pareciam felizes naquele ambiente sujo. De longe era possível notar o brilho entorpecido dos olhos de cada um deles e todas as vezes que alguém passava os olhando com repulsa, nenhum deles demonstrava se importar. Eram livres e aproveitavam a vida como se cada segundo fosse o último.

O rapaz desviou o olhar para o chão e sentiu toda a calmaria dentro de si se dissipar. Ver aquelas pessoas tão seguras de si e convivendo em grupo era uma tortura. Sentia-se trancafiado dentro de si mesmo pronto para sair e enfrentar o mundo, mas a segurança de sua bolha era muito mais cômoda. Não o impedia de sentir-se triste, mas de futuros golpes certeiros que a vida poderia lhe dar. Sibilando um palavrão para si mesmo, tornou a erguer o olhar e como um masoquista, por não desviar o olhar novamente, sentiu dor ao notar o quão confortável eles se sentiam com toques físicos. Aqueles simples toques se acontecessem consigo causariam um pânico imensurável, mas para eles não. Era natural, simples, excitante. Não havia problemas, preocupações ou agonia. Existia sorrisos, toques e desejo. Deveria ser esplendido ser tocado sem sentir dor. Porém sua mente tão fragilizada associava o toque a proximidade, exatamente tudo o que o rapaz queria evitar. Não queria criar um laço para, de novo, vê-lo desfeito. Preferia ser solitário ao se sentir abandonado mais uma vez.

Olhos azuis o surpreenderam ao encará-lo e o rapaz sentiu o coração acelerar assim que ele finalmente desviou o olhar. Sentiu-se tenso com a descoberta de sua observação e preparou-se para ir embora; longe daquele local tão inalcançável à sua alma. Porém suas pernas não obedeciam às ordens de seu cérebro e ele permaneceu parado, imerso em uma furiosa batalha interna. O pânico cresceu em seu peito assim que passos se aproximaram e encolhido, o rapaz levou uma das mãos 0até o rosto; tentando ignorar os pensamentos confusos para simplesmente ir embora dali.

- Ei, oi! – Disse uma voz alegre e de timbre melodioso. Como não foi prontamente respondida, voltou a se pronunciar. – Desculpe-me o intrometimento, mas, estás bem?

- Estou. – Respondeu após um longo período de silêncio; sua voz estava mais rouca que o normal pela falta de uso. A mão deslizou-se lentamente pelo rosto, mas o rapaz não ergueu o olhar ao demonstrar-se interessado no asfalto. – Obrigado de qualquer forma. Estou indo embora.

Porém, antes que o rapaz conseguisse caminhar para longe a mão do desconhecido segurou-o com força pelo pulso. Seu coração disparou contra sua caixa torácica pelo toque e devido à rapidez repentina com que o sangue circulou por suas veias seu corpo foi acometido por uma forte vertigem. Com mais rapidez que o necessário retirou o braço do alcance do outro e mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo a quentura que se perpetuava por sua pele. Pensou em esfregá-la para que ela sumisse para não torturá-lo ainda mais, mas se impediu. Afinal de contas o outro estava sendo deveras gentil e não queria demonstrar o quão vulnerável com simples ações era; mesmo que se sentir patético perante aos outros fosse uma rotina.

- Não me toque. – Pronunciou-se novamente com a voz um tanto tremida e notou que o estranho continuava ali pela sombra de seu corpo refletida contra o chão apesar de sua reação.

- Tu estás tão nervoso. – O outro respondeu. Seu bom humor não parecia ter se abalado e respeitando o outro se impediu de tocá-lo novamente. Os olhos azuis vasculharam em seu rosto parcialmente oculto para descobrir o que poderia ter causado tamanha dor naquela criatura, mas era difícil decifrá-lo por seus olhos estarem baixos. – Não queres uma bebida? Alguém que possa fazê-lo relaxar? Ofereço uma conversa também, se assim quiseres.

O rapaz permaneceu em silêncio, respirando profundamente algumas vezes antes de responder. Sua mente confusa trabalhava com rapidez, dividida entre fazê-lo gritar para que o estranho fosse embora ou permanecer ali, mesmo que em silêncio, apreciando a presença de alguém que não o conhecia. Fazia tantos anos que não tinha uma conversa amena que não envolvesse réplicas ácidas às pessoas que o amedrontavam, que mal sabia como posicionar as palavras para parecer coerente. Seu coração acelerou novamente e antes de se pronunciar, sua boca se abriu e fechou algumas vezes; incerteza estampada em rosto virado para o chão.

- Como... Como é tocar alguém? – Perguntou com a voz vacilando. E ao perceber o quão ridícula aquela pergunta soaria para uma pessoa que estava tão acostumada com toques ergueu o olhar para transmitir sinceridade. Visualizou um atraente garoto loiro e de intensos olhos azuis que sorria como um anjo, sem demonstrar deboche por tal pergunta inocente. O olhar voltou-se para a esquina onde havia os garotos libertinos conversando e rindo, as palavras saindo sem permissão de sua boca a seguir. – Significa tanto. Mas para ti é tão... Tão leviano.

- Não precisa significar. – A resposta simples fez com que o outro rapaz franzisse as sobrancelhas de forma confusa e os olhos cor de avelã se encontraram com os azuis como se as próximas palavras fizessem toda a diferença. O loiro sorriu, olhando de canto para a esquina. – Significa muito para quem tem que significar. Mas quando tu não quiseres que signifique, não significarás. – Riu, parecendo confuso com o que tinha dito, tornando a olhar para o menor ao manter o ar risonho em suas feições. – Compreendes o que digo? Pessoas desconhecidas se tocando, indo embora e seguindo suas vidas. Mas ao aparecer alguém que tu queres que signifique algo fará toda a diferença.

O rapaz expressou estar imerso em pensamentos e observou a esquina novamente. Encontrava-se ainda mais confuso com as palavras proferias pelo outro, mas considerava boa a sensação de descoberta. Não conseguia compreender como um toque poderia não significar algo se não quisesse, mas a nova perspectiva era interessante a seu ver. Seus lábios tornaram a se abrir e fechar, mas o garoto loiro riu mais uma vez fazendo-o observá-lo ao ficar em silêncio.

- Por que isso importa para ti? – Perguntou genuinamente curioso pela expressão confusa do outro. Tentava compreender o porquê da inocência de um rapaz tão bonito que deveria estar aproveitando a juventude enquanto era tempo ao invés de ter questionamentos tão utópicos.

Não houve resposta. O rapaz apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, para afastar os próprios pensamentos e negar uma explicação ao outro. Associava toques físicos a envolvimento; compartilhava-se reações boas e ruins quando as pessoas se tocavam. E todas aquelas sensações resultavam em algo maior com o tempo. Aquele bloqueio em sua mente para não senti-las era forte e mesmo que tentasse se convencer de que as palavras do desconhecido faziam muito mais sentido de que todos os seus pensamentos conturbados preferia guardar consigo o motivo de possuir tanto medo de aproximações.

- Estou indo. – Disse ao virar-se de costas para o loiro, novamente colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da jaqueta ao iniciar passos rápidos em direção ao lado oposto da esquina.

- Ei! – Mas a voz tornou a chamá-lo e o rapaz parou apenas para sinalizar de que estava ouvindo. – Quando quiseres, volte para cá. Ficaria honrado de te apresentar este mundo tão diferente do teu.

Não respondeu, continuando a caminhar pela rua escura. Mesmo que tentasse apagar aquelas palavras de sua mente, o rapaz não conseguia parar de pensar o quão maravilhosa seria a perspectiva de toques realmente não significarem nada. E ao seguir silenciosamente para casa reconheceu de que estava muito mais curioso do que deveria. O mesmo questionamento o perturbando:

Como seria ser tocado por alguém sem sentir dor?

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Frank esgueirou-se pelo corredor silencioso com o coração aos saltos. O rapaz tinha consciência de que se fosse pego fora da sala de aula por algum dos Inspetores, ou até mesmo pelo Diretor, seria expulso da Instituição, mas esta constatação não o preocupava. A idéia de não ter mais que conviver com todos aqueles garotos tão obviamente melhores que si era tentadora, assim como o poderoso sentimento que o impulsionava a correr riscos para provar que não era tão covarde quanto os irmãos Followill erroneamente o subjugavam. Desde a noite anterior, logo após a breve prosa que havia tido com o garoto loiro desconhecido, algo em seu interior tinha mudado drasticamente.

Era como se a imagem daqueles garotos tão livres e entregues aos seus próprios desejos lhe desse o impulso que precisava para tentar de alguma forma enfrentar seus medos para desbravar o desconhecido; mesmo que toques ainda o amedrontassem. Em sua garganta havia respostas afiadas para todas as provocações que tinha escutado em silêncio e desta vez não iria evitar um confronto, pelo contrário. Provaria a si mesmo de que poderia ser alguém e não simplesmente o patético garoto o qual todos caçoavam por sua sensibilidade.

Com cuidado apressou o passo para chegar à outra extremidade do corredor e foi com um suspiro de alívio que visualizou pelo canto dos olhos que o Diretor parecia compenetrado em sua secretária enquanto a mesma falava. Nenhum dos dois deu indícios de que haviam notado sua presença quando passou em frente à sala com a porta aberta e o rapaz aproveitou a deixa para abrir as portas duplas de madeira polida; torcendo para que a mesma não rangesse quando a movimentasse. E considerando-se sortudo naquela nublada manhã assim que chegou a quadra sem maiores problemas, seus olhos amendoados distraidamente avaliaram os garotos que treinavam de regata mesmo que a fraca garoa e o vento causassem uma sensação térmica baixa.

Suas mãos puxaram o blazer azul cobalto para mais perto do corpo arrepiado pelo frio repentino e seu cabelo milmetricamente penteado para trás pareceu ceder a umidade assim que algumas mexas de seus cabelos castanho escuros caíram contra seu rosto anguloso. Porém a parcial falta de visibilidade de um de seus olhos não desviava sua atenção da forma desconfortável que seu estômago revirava a cada passo mais próximo do encontro com os hostis garotos. A biblioteca encontrava-se a alguns metros de distância e apesar de todo o desejo de enfrentar os próprios limites, o medo continuava ali. E uma voz o advertia em sua mente conturbada de que era melhor voltar por onde havia vindo para continuar a viver a mesma medíocre existência ao invés de arriscar-se. Contudo suas pernas o guiavam cada vez mais rápido para o corredor abandonado atrás da biblioteca, mesmo que suas mãos ocultas pelos bolsos laterais do blazer tremulassem, mas não de frio.

Assim que seus passos ecoaram no início do corredor os olhos dos dois garotos que ali estavam viraram ferinos em sua direção. O medo tornou-se ainda mais forte, mas utilizando-se de uma de suas maiores virtudes – a capacidade de não transparecer em expressões faciais o que realmente sentia – o rapaz aproximou-se de suas figuras esbeltas. Contrapondo seu estado emocional agoniante o menor emanava indiferença ao parar próximo o suficiente dos outros dois; as mãos tremulas afundadas nos bolsos não entregando todo seu nervosismo em estar naquele local solitário com duas pessoas que evidentemente o desprezavam.

- Ora, meu caro irmão! Não é que esta criatura nos deu o desprazer de sua companhia? – Disse o irmão mais novo ao abrir um sorriso sádico ao outro que parecia impassível apesar de seus ombros curvados para frente em um sinal de fragilidade. – Vejamos até onde irá à coragem de um Iero.

Frank fechou as mãos em punhos dentro dos bolsos e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas em direção ao outro garoto, controlando ao máximo a respiração para não demonstrar o quanto aquelas palavras haviam atingido em cheio seu ponto fraco. Pensou em correr para longe, esquecer a sua vã tentativa de se demonstrar forte, porém suas pernas pareciam infincadas contra o chão impedindo-o de se afastar dali. E mesmo que soubesse que a maioria das frases proferidas para si causaria um mal estar cada vez maior, algo dentro de si insistia para que não fraquejasse perante aqueles olhos azuis acusadores.

- Comparando tu ao teu pai, posso afirmar categoricamente que estou impressionado. Congratulações. – O outro irmão se pronunciou após um longo momento de silêncio. A ironia pareceu deveras engraçada ao mais novo que riu genuinamente ao trocar um olhar rápido com o comparsa; seu olhar logo voltando-se a expressão ainda mais retesada de Frank. – Contudo, tu andas com uma fama não muito acolhedora de mentiroso. O que é pior do que apenas covarde.

- Mentiroso? – Rosnou Frank com sua voz grossa ressoante; as mãos ainda mais tremulas em uma mistura de raiva e frustração. Seus olhos amendoados fitaram os dois irmãos de forma penetrante antes de voltar a se pronunciar, demonstrando muito menos autoconfiança do que gostaria. – O que tu queres dizer com isto?

Os outros dois trocaram um olhar cúmplice e o mais velho caminhou lentamente para o início do corredor, parecendo observar os movimentos dos garotos que treinavam na quadra a alguns metros de distância. Jared, o mais novo, desviou o olhar do irmão para encarar Frank com um sorriso malicioso e cruzou os braços contra o peito de forma desafiante antes de respondê-lo.

- Tu dissestes que não era um virgenzinho e que tampouco tinha medo de toques. – Recitou como se aquela frase tivesse sido ensaiada várias vezes em uma cena criada em sua própria mente. Uma de suas sobrancelhas se arqueou de forma sugestiva e ele deu um passo em direção ao menor, uma risada debochada escapando de seus lábios pelo outro visivelmente se encolher com a aproximação. Continuou, deliciado por estar causando exatamente as reações que gostaria com suas palavras afiadas. – É por isso que teu pai não quis voltar. Se tu fosses filho meu, eu teria vergonha de ser visto ao teu lado. Morrer na mão dos nazistas seria mais honroso do que ver-te chamado-me de pai. – Finalizou com desprezo.

Frank sentiu-se cego pelo ódio. Toda a frustração acumulada dentro de si pelo pai nunca ter dado notícias após o término da guerra e pela forma com que era tratado pela mãe relapsa pareceu implodir dentro de seu peito com aquelas palavras. Sua máscara de indiferença se rompeu com profundas rachaduras e toda a movimentação ao seu redor tornou-se meros borrões insignificantes. Tudo o que havia ali, em seu campo de visão turvo, era aqueles malditos olhos azuis que demonstravam divertimento ao notar a forma transtornada o qual se encontrava. A revolta o possuiu completamente e naquele momento o rapaz perdeu o controle sobre suas próprias emoções.

Seu corpo projetou-se para frente e as mãos agarraram de forma rude a parte frontal do [i]blazer[/i] do outro garoto, puxando-o para perto com violência. Seu corpo tremulou pela perigosa aproximação, avisando-o que aquele contato estava lhe causando as sensações agoniantes que tanto tentava evitar, mas as palavras do loiro desconhecido da noite anterior ecoaram em sua mente como um mantra: quando tu não quiseres que signifique, não significarás. E com os olhos esverdeados faiscando em ódio, seu rosto inclinou-se para frente com pressa; os lábios naturalmente avermelhados pressionando-se contra os do outro.

Inicialmente a sensação quente de uma boca pressionada contra a sua não lhe pareceu tão ruim, porém assim que o contato se aprofundou e a língua exigente do outro garoto forçou-se para dentro de sua boca toda a raiva e frustração tornou-se pânico. Havia mãos firmes segurando-o com força para que seus corpos ficassem pressionados e ao tentar afastá-lo, o contato se tornou ainda mais sufocante; impedindo-o rudemente de fugir. Lágrimas começaram a se formar em seus olhos fechados e a cada movimento malicioso que a língua do outro executava em sua boca, sentia-se cada vez mais sujo pelas lembranças que o acometiam. Aquela forma sádica com que ele se divertia ao prendê-lo quando tentava se afastar e o jeito grosseiro de segurá-lo com possessão era terrivelmente familiar.

Quando suas pernas tremularam o suficiente para não mais sustentá-lo de pé, seu corpo foi empurrado com violência para trás e antes de cair uma dor lacerante acometeu seu nariz quando o punho do outro acertou-lhe com força. Sangue manchou sua boca e maxilar anguloso conforme os olhos agora abertos não conseguiam enxergar o que se passava devido à dor que transformava sua visão em um borrão preto com pequenos potinhos de luz. O chão gelado encontrava-se em suas costas e por mais que tentasse arranjar forças para se levantar, as lágrimas em conjunto com a turbilhão de sensações corrosivas o deixava inerte contra o chão.

- Tu não ouses se aproximar de novo de minha pessoa, maricas. – Gritou o mais novo dos Followill ao trocar um olhar rápido com o irmão, dramatizando perfeitamente assim que os garotos que estavam próximos em treinamento se aproximaram raivosos para observarem a cena.

- Sabe o que acontece com maricas, Iero? – Disse um deles alto, seus olhos faiscando em direção ao menor que permanecia contra o chão. Seus punhos estavam fechados e era nítido o nojo em sua expressão pelo que havia presenciado anteriormente. – Bateremos em ti até que se torne um homem de verdade.

Houve gritos de aprovação, mas antes que o grupo realmente se aproximasse de forma perigosa do menor um homem alto e esguio afastou os alunos furiosamente; os óculos redondos posicionados atipicamente na ponta de seu nariz protuberante. Suas bochechas pálidas estavam avermelhadas pelo esforço que havia feito para chegar ali o mais rápido que podia e pela forma com que seus olhos faiscavam muito dos presentes se calaram em respeito.

- Mais uma palavra proferida e os senhores irão para a pior detenção de tuas vidas. – Sibilou entre dentes ao olhar de forma penetrante para cada um dos presentes. Sua atenção recaiu sobre os Followill que não conseguiam controlar suas expressões de deboche e para Frank trêmulo e encolhido ao chão, a expressão de seu rosto tornando-se ainda mais severa. – E vós, senhores, queiram me acompanhar até a diretoria imediatamente.

**x-x-x****—****x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Michael respirou profundamente ao segurar com firmeza a maçaneta dourada da porta da diretoria e crispou os lábios em reprovação ao visualizar três garotos pela estreita janelinha que havia contra a madeira polida. Porém toda sua irritação era direcionada apenas para dois deles, os quais mantinham suas expressões debochadas enquanto se comunicavam quase sem mover os lábios e proferir algum som. Aqueles irmãos se demonstravam cada vez mais hostis e seu comportamento prepotente perante aos outros alunos se tornava cada dia pior. E o diretor tinha consciência de que se tal atitude fosse questionada aos seus pais, os mesmos apenas incentivariam ainda mais o comportamento petulante dos filhos. A família Followill era extremamente conhecida pela sociedade da época, pois o patriarca era um renomado Pastor que deixava explícito o quanto sua linhagem tinha que ser respeitada pelos demais por sua condita e posicionamento social. Ou seja, expulsá-los do colégio estava completamente fora de cogitação, mas uma atitude deveria ser tomada o mais rápido possível para que aqueles dois não mais aporrinhassem o rapaz frágil; o qual tanto necessitava de ajuda.

Seus olhos recaíram sobre sua figura de baixa estatura afastada dos Followill e com um suspiro observou a forma distante o qual ele se encontrava conforme sua testa estava encostada contra o vidro da grande janela que dava vista para o jardim do colégio. Aquele rosto de traços marcantes demonstrava cansaço e uma dualidade de emoções que iam muito além de sua pouca idade. E era exatamente este fato que o preocupava. Já havia tentado diversas formas de aproximação do rapaz para tentar ampará-lo de alguma forma, mas Frank demonstrou-se resistente a todas elas e o mínimo que poderia fazer para não piorar seu estado emocional conturbado era mantê-lo o mais longe possível das duas pessoas que faziam questão de lhe causar tanto mal. E a decisão que havia tomado poderia ser tanto uma catástrofe, quanto uma enorme ajuda para o rapaz.

- Mandou chamar-me? – Uma voz familiar o retirou suavemente de seus pensamentos e Michael virou o rosto sério em direção a figura do homem alto que o encarava com uma expressão dividida entre curiosidade e preocupação. – Senhorita Simmons me informou que houve uma briga entre alunos, algo grave ocorreu?

- Teria ocorrido caso eu não chegasse a tempo. – Respondeu com a testa franzida, sua atenção novamente se voltando à figura do rapaz dentro da sala que permanecia na mesma posição; sem se mover. Os olhos esverdeados estavam opacos e havia manchas de sangue em seu blazer azul cobalto amassado. Um suspiro resignado escapou de seus pulmões sem que o diretor percebesse e sua mão apertou com mais força a maçaneta ao voltar a se pronunciar. – Quero te pedir um sincero favor. Há um aluno, chamado Frank Iero, que eu gostaria que o senhor demonstrasse demasiado cuidado e atenção.

O outro franziu a sobrancelha e aproximou-se do irmão para poder visualizar o que o homem tanto observava. Encontrou um rapaz solitário e ferido ao longe, sua expressão vazia e os olhos fixos na paisagem refletida pela janela; era como se ele esperasse que a qualquer momento alguém ou algo pudesse vir em seu encontro para tirá-lo de todo aquele sofrimento disfarçado por seus traços fortes. E algo naquela imagem o encantou, mas não soube formular em sua mente o porquê. Era o mesmo encantamento que demonstrava com a execução de um acorde particularmente dificultoso ou quando observava a grandiosidade do céu durante a noite. Havia profundidade em cada linha de expressão daquele rosto e sua área era incandescente como uma estrela, porém todo o brilho parecia ser ofuscado pela claridade do Sol. Diferente de todas as pessoas que o rodeavam, ali estava alguém complexo como uma partitura de Chopin.

- O que aconteceu com ele? – Perguntou, porém sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Problemas com a família. – Michael se pronunciou após alguns segundos de silêncio e desviou o olhar para o irmão mais velho que parecia interessado em saber mais sobre o rapaz tristonho ao virar o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos. Seus lábios se entreabriram para que ele desse continuidade ao que dizia, mas o assunto que iria abordar em seguida era um tópico difícil também para os dois homens em questão. – O senhor Iero partiu para a Guerra e... Não voltou.

O silêncio que pairou após aquela afirmação foi quase ensurdecedor. O irmão mais velho encarou o outro com tanta intensidade que Michael se sentiu com doze anos novamente quando havia recebido a mesma notícia. Aquele olhar lhe trouxe várias lembranças as quais não queria mais recordar e quando a mão do irmão veio em sua direção para puxá-lo para um abraço, percebendo seu relapso momento de fragilidade, o diretor o afastou com severidade; recompondo-se ao dar alguns passos para trás. Arrumou os óculos redondos para ocupar as mãos repentinamente gélidas e assumiu sua postura austera. A atitude arrancou um sorriso cansado do outro que desviou o olhar ao espalmar uma das mãos contra a superfície da parede ao lado da porta; sua expressão demonstrava uma espécie de compaixão.

- Tu pretendes, até quando, fingir que nada disso tem algum significado para ti? – Questionou com sua voz suave e melodiosa. E mesmo que não mantivesse contato visual, seus olhos verdes continuavam brilhantes e expressivos.

- Senhor Way, demonstre respeito ao seu superior dirigindo-se a minha pessoa como senhor e não tu. – Retrucou com os olhos estreitos e espalmou as mãos contra o palitó escuro para alisá-lo com superioridade. Respirou fundo e aproximou-se da porta novamente, evitando ter mais uma troca de olhares com o irmão. – A prosa que queria ter com o senhor já está acabada, pode retornar aos teus afazeres.

Antes mesmo de esperar uma resposta, em um comportamento rude, o diretor girou a maçaneta para abrir a porta; chamando a atenção dos três garotos para a sua figura. Tornou a fechá-la sem olhar para trás e com sua costumeira pose austera encaminhou-se para sua cadeira, posicionando-se sobre a mesma com elegância. Permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos, encarando um a um dos garotos de forma penetrante e aproveitou a pausa para controlar as próprias emoções antes de continuar. Seus cotovelos apoiaram-se contra a mesa de mogno e seus dedos entrelaçaram-se um contra os outros em um gesto sério, suas palavras primeiramente sendo dirigidas aos Followill's.

- Nesta instituição o comportamento dos senhores não será tolerado. Instigar outros estudantes a agredir um de nossos alunos é uma infração gravíssima e os jovens senhores serão severamente punidos. – Houve uma pausa e Michael demonstrou irritação ao perceber que o mais novo dos irmãos indicava querer retrucá-lo. Caleb, o mais velho, percebendo a fúria do diretor deu um olhar de esguelha a Jared e executou um suave balançar negativo com a cabeça para impedi-lo. – Todos os dias após as aulas os senhores ajudarão Madame Sposito em seus afazeres.

Os olhos azuis dos irmãos faiscaram com a menção da faxineira do colégio. Caleb pressionou as mãos com força contra as laterais da cadeira e Jared parecia a cada minuto mais vermelho, pelas reações era explícito o quão ultrajado eles se encontravam por serem punidos de tal maneira. Faziam parte de uma renomada família e ser obrigado a ajudar a faxineira do colégio após a aula era deveras humilhante. Porém, retrucar o diretor só pioraria a situação então com o autocontrole de forçada educação que a mãe havia os ensinado desde pequenos os irmãos permaneceram em silêncio e concordaram com um fraco aceno.

- Estão dispensados. – Tornou a se pronunciar com a voz firme e acompanhou com um olhar severo os dois rapazes que haviam acabado de se levantar e seguiam em direção a porta. Quando os mesmos não faziam mais parte de seu campo de visão, respirou fundo e observou o rapaz silencioso que continuava submerso em pensamentos em frente à janela. – Senhor Iero? – O chamou com a voz mais suave.

Frank não dirigiu-lhe o olhar, porém desencostou-se do batente para caminhar de forma lenta até uma das cadeiras que se encontravam vagas. Sentou-se sobre a mesma e fixou o olhar sobre as próprias mãos apoiadas contra os joelhos. Sua expressão continuava vazia e o lábio avermelhado superior encontrava-se levemente inchado pelo soco que havia levado mais cedo. Michael balançou a cabeça negativamente pela visão do garoto tão frágil e se questionou mentalmente que tipo de monstro era o mais novo dos Followill para ter se aproveitado da fraqueza de alguém para provar sua superioridade. Pensou em aproximar-se do aluno, mas desistiu e descruzou as mãos para espalmá-las contra a superfície da mesa em um gesto resignado.

- Estás bem? – Questionou com uma nota de preocupação na voz e assim que o rapaz o respondeu apenas com um fraco aceno positivo com a cabeça, o diretor demonstrou sua frustração por não conseguir ajudá-lo; pelo menos por enquanto. – Bom, senhor Iero, vejo muito mais do que meus alunos pensam que vejo. Sei que a culpa não foi tua e não vou puni-lo como fiz com os Followill. – O rapaz ao ouvir aquelas palavras levantou-se da cadeira lentamente e iniciou passos em direção a porta, o diretor observando-o da mesma forma frustrada pela falta de reação ao continuar a falar. – Contudo, o senhor terá aulas obrigatórias de música erudita após as aulas.

O rapaz não se pronunciou, apenas executou um gesto rápido com a cabeça e entreabriu a porta da mesma forma que os garotos de outrora haviam feito. Fechou-a com um baixo clique atrás de si e deu alguns passos, encostando-se contra a parede ao fechar os olhos. Sentia uma crescente vontade de chorar, mas controlava-se para não desabar ali mesmo, pois teria que voltar para casa sozinho em um estado, no mínimo, apresentável. A última coisa que queria era demonstrar seu emocional deplorável para pessoas desconhecidas e, principalmente, para seu padrasto e até mesmo sua mãe.

Havia sido um erro ter se arriscado daquela forma ao se encontrar com os Followill. Deveria ter imaginado que eles iriam se aproveitar da situação para humilhá-lo ainda mais perante as outras pessoas, porém contrariando todos os avisos racionais de seu cérebro tinha agido por instinto e aberto ainda mais feridas incuráveis em seu coração. E como apagaria todas aquelas memórias? Deveria haver alguma forma de fazer aquele sofrimento sumir, mesmo que por algumas horas. O rapaz esfregou as pontas dos dedos contra o rosto para espantar as lágrimas e caminhou cabisbaixo pelo corredor em direção a saída, imerso no silêncio que ecoava pelas paredes acinzentadas.

A sensação térmica continuava baixa, mas Frank não se importou que suas mãos estivessem se tornando a cada segundo mais geladas conforme caminhava solitário pelo jardim. Sentia-se entorpecido pela própria dor, insensível as reações de seu organismo contra o frio e sujo por outro corpo ter tocado o seu com tanto asco. Era como se cada partícula de sua epiderme reagisse furiosamente contra a imagem que se reproduzia em sua mente do momento em que Jared havia o dominado. E por mais que tentasse com afinco afastar aquele acontecimento tão vívido de seus pensamentos, era impossível ignorar o turbilhão de emoções que se apossavam de seu corpo. Sua máscara de indiferença continuava intacta, porém era difícil recolher os cacos partidos e porosos de seu coração que se retorcia as imagens longínquas de sua infância que tomavam forma pela semelhança com o abusivo toque do mais novo dos Followill ao beijá-lo.

A garoa fina fazia com que seus fios castanhos longos e penteados em um charmoso topete, como o de seu ídolo Elvis, lentamente grudasse contra seu rosto bonito e anguloso. Os lábios avermelhados tremulavam quase imperceptivelmente pelo frio e as mãos ocultas contra os bolsos de seu blazer azul cobalto amassado estavam em punhos, como se o gesto pudesse fazê-lo permanecer controlado. Solitário naquela paisagem acinzentada, o rapaz era um perfeito alvo para observações. Por mais que seus olhos amendoados em um tom castanho esverdeado – que lembrava com nitidez a coloração do mais puro mel em conjunto com pitadas delicadas de pontinhos verdes ao redor de sua íris – estivesse mirando o chão, opacos e inexpressivos, sua beleza não poderia ser ignorada. Algo em sua áurea fazia aquele ser causar qualquer tipo de reação quando alguém o olhasse e este fato era deveras almejado pelos demais.

E, hoje, desencadearia o primeiro passo para o abismo.

Ao atravessar o grande portão duplo que dava acesso para a rua, o rapaz rangeu os dentes para que os lábios não tremulassem ainda mais devido o vento que o atingiu. Automaticamente seus pés o fizeram virar a direita para percorrer o costumeiro caminho em direção a casa onde morava e seus olhos fixos no chão fitaram, após alguns passos, a presença de várias sombras bloqueando sua passagem na calçada. Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam e assim que ergueu o queixo, a visão fez com que seu coração acelerasse rápido demais e causasse uma ligeira falta de ar.

- Tu pensastes, caro Iero, que iríamos esquecer-nos de tua lição? – Questionou um garoto alto, de expressivos ombros largos e olhos claros que perfuraram com ódio os de Frank. O menor parecia mortificado com a imagem agressiva do rapaz em sua frente em conjunto com os amigos praticantes dos treinamentos para o exército no período da tarde e não respondeu, permanecendo em silêncio. – Mostraremos a ti como ser um homem de verdade.

Assim que o rapaz ergueu o punho, Frank mordeu o lábio inferior com mais força que o necessário e virou o corpo para o lado contrário com agilidade. Não era estúpido ao ponto de permanecer quieto para apanhar, nem muito menos cogitava a possibilidade de que tinha chance de se defender. Suas pernas se movimentaram o mais rápido possível e as mãos tremulas saíram dos bolsos para ajudá-lo na árdua tarefa de correr mais rápido do que meia dúzia de garotos que estavam acostumados a praticarem exercícios físicos com freqüência. Seus pulmões protestaram pela rapidez que tinham que distribuir oxigênio para o corpo, causando pontadas agudas logo abaixo as costelas do menor, porém isto não foi capaz de pará-lo assim que ele atingiu a esquina. Os tênis derraparam contra o asfalto e de repente, todo o frio e tristeza se tornou algo ainda maior ao ouvir os gritos dos garotos furiosos atrás de si. Pânico.

- Maricas, é melhor que tu corras mais rápido. Porque se te pegarmos tua punição será pior por tu, frouxo, ter escapado de tua lição! – Gritou um dos garotos com sua voz ressoante e por mais que a voz estivesse arrastada pelo esforço da corrida, ele não demonstrava estar tão cansado quanto o pequeno.

Frank sentiu os olhos arderem assim que houve um coro de risadas ao que os garotos debochavam de si enquanto corriam em seu encalço. Não arriscou olhar para trás para calcular a proximidade o qual eles se encontravam, porém sabia que não tinha muita vantagem por suas vozes se tornarem cada vez mais nítidas e próximas. Entreabriu os lábios para respirar melhor e com o tórax subindo e descendo de forma veloz, forçou suas pernas – dormentes pelo esforço – continuarem a correr rápido. Suor brotava em sua testa e pescoço, escorrendo por sua pele ligeiramente amorenada e as dores abdominais se tornavam cada vez mais insuportáveis.

Com agonia notou que seu ritmo estava diminuindo gradativamente e sem pensar, tornou a virar mais uma rua; esta sendo a de sua residência. Não conseguiria mais correr por muito tempo e tinha consciência de que se fosse pego pelos rapazes sofreria danos físicos gravíssimos pelo ódio que eles demonstravam ao gritarem atrás de si. Pelo menos dentro de casa estaria, pela primeira vez, seguro. Seus joelhos encontravam-se trêmulos e com a visão quase completamente turva, Frank correu aos tropeços pelo jardim em direção a porta de madeira escura. Derrubou alguns vasos importados da mãe, mas aquela não era de longe sua maior preocupação. Uma de suas mãos apalpou com desespero o bolso da calça preta social, do uniforme, que vestia e abençoado por um milagre conseguiu abrir a fechadura na primeira tentativa.

Adentrou o mais rápido que conseguiu, porém quando iria fechar a porta para trancá-la mãos firmes tentaram empurrá-la de volta por um ligeiro e estreito vão. Lágrimas escorreram em abundância por seu rosto bonito e em um gesto de completo desespero o pequeno virou-se de costas, jogando todo seu peso corporal sobre a porta para que ela se fechasse. Eles eram muito mais fortes, mas Frank descontou naquelas investidas violentas, que fazia ao se chocar contra a madeira repetidas vezes, toda a dor e raiva que sentia de sua vida e da situação em si. Com um grunhido alto, dividido entre um soluço e um gesto raivoso, a porta finalmente se fechou e ao trancá-la o ar ao seu redor parecia pesado como gesso. Suas mãos tremularam fortemente e boa parte de seu tronco e costas encontrava-se dolorido, mas nada comparada a agonia que ainda se apossava de si.

- O que é que está ocorrendo aqui? – Entre todos os gritos enfurecidos, surgiu uma voz masculina grossa e arrastada pelo álcool. E Frank fechou os olhos, seu corpo tornando a tremular, mas não de frio.

- Saiba, maricas, que iremos te encontrar. Tu serás punido por nós e por Deus, queimarás no inferno! – A voz abafada do garoto que se encontrava do outro lado da porta fechada serviu de resposta ao questionamento do homem e com um último grito enfurecido, o outro chutou a porta antes de partir com os comparsas para longe.

Houve um silêncio quase que ensurdecedor por longos minutos e Frank permaneceu de olhos fechados assim que notou a movimentação perigosa do padrasto para perto de si. Lágrimas ainda manchavam seu rosto bonito, porém ele se recusava a derramar mais algumas. Seus punhos se fecharam ao lado do corpo e quando o cheiro familiar de bebida com suor foi inalado por suas narinas, tamanha a proximidade, uma forte náusea o acometeu. Tentava imaginar que aquela série de acontecimentos perturbadores era fruto de sua imaginação, mas quando o toque asqueroso da mão do homem o segurou pela cintura o choque da realidade foi tão forte que Frank teve vontade de gritar.

Em um gesto brusco afastou-se e com a conhecida sensação de queimação na pele, forçou-se a correr escadaria acima para longe daquele o qual lhe causava tanta agonia pela ligeira proximidade. Seus pés em contato com os degraus de madeira produziram um ruído alto e com dificuldade, Frank adentrou em seu quarto que se encontrava parcialmente iluminado pela janela aberta. O céu se tornava uma massa cada vez mais escura e o pequeno aproximou-se da janela, espalmando as mãos contra o batente ao segurá-lo com força, tentando controlar os impulsos de arranhar a própria pele até que a mesma se tornasse em carne viva. Queria arrancar todas as lembranças e sensações de dentro de si enquanto os nós de seus dedos se tornavam esbranquiçados e doloridos. Recusava-se a lembrar aqueles toques por seu corpo, a sensação suja de seu hálito forte contra o rosto e os olhos embriagados em sua direção cheios de desejo. Fazia tanto tempo, havia conseguido esquecer, porém a forma com que Jared tinha o tocado mais cedo fora como reviver aquela maldita noite quando tinha apenas doze anos.

O barulho da porta rangendo ao se abrir foi exatamente como naquela noite e Frank balançou a cabeça negativamente várias vezes, como se tentasse impedir com o gesto que a cena acontecesse novamente. Os dedos se apertaram ainda mais contra o batente, porém não foram fortes o suficiente para segurá-lo quando o homem espalmou com força uma das mãos em seus ombros e o obrigou a se virar de frente. Frank permaneceu de olhos fechados e balançando-se negativamente, recusando-se a visualizar aquela cena. E antes que pudesse conter qualquer som ou reação, a mesma mão que havia o segurado desferiu-lhe um sonoro e agressivo tapa em sua face esquerda. Um soluço alto foi ouvido em seguida e o pequeno sentiu a pele arder em chamas pelo contato, dor e humilhação misturando-se dentro de si como um veneno letal.

Em seus desesperados pensamentos, Frank tentava acreditar com todas as forças que o padrasto iria apenas agredi-lo. A dor seria agoniante, porém não seria nada se comparada a um contato corporal com o outro. Contudo, agressão não era o que lhe esperava. Seu rosto foi rudemente segurado e o corpo do homem pressionou-se com intensidade contra o seu; o calor das peles se misturando uma contra a outra. O menor liberou um barulho sufocado preso em sua garganta pelo contato corporal ser deveras desesperador e tentou soltar-se ao se debater, porém o corpo pesava cada vez mais sobre o seu. Aquele mesmo hálito sobre seu rosto, as mesmas mãos asquerosas o segurando e a mesma sensação suja de ser violado. Era o que sentia quando tocado por outras pessoas, mas estas sensações triplicavam de intensidade quando o causador de seu trauma que o tocava.

- Quer dizer então que tu gostaste quando te toquei assim? – A voz do homem se pronunciou maliciosa e Frank fechou os olhos com ainda mais força, tremulando completamente. – Se eu soubesse, teria feito mais vezes...

- Não! – O menor gritou em plenos pulmões ao soluçar alto e com toda a força que conseguiu o empurrou para trás, aproveitando-se de sua embriagues e falta de equilíbrio. O viu cambalear para trás, tropeçando de costas contra sua cama e com os olhos faiscando em profundo ódio enquanto lágrimas escorriam lentamente por suas bochechas se perdendo em seu palitó, tornou a gritar. – Não ouses me tocar novamente!

Com pressa, caminhou em direção a porta aberta e fez o caminho em direção a porta da saída, sem enxergar verdadeiramente o caminho. Contrapondo todo seu medo de outrora de ser apanhado pelos garotos que o perseguiram gritando blasfêmias, naquele momento o pequeno desejou que eles o apanhassem para que toda a dor que iriam lhe causar com os socos e pontapés pudesse suprir a que sentia no momento. Era como se sua pele estivesse em putrefação e em conjunto com as sensações agourentas lhe dava ímpetos de dar um fim aquela existência torturante.

Naquela noite o último pedaço de seu coração havia se tornado pó e ao se perder entre as ruas, Frank acolheu a escuridão do abismo de braços abertos.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Cada partícula de seu corpo encontrava-se dolorida e ao redor de seus olhos esverdeados havia uma leve bolsa arroxeada; olheiras providas de sua estadia no beco. Havia se recusado terminantemente a voltar para casa após o ocorrido e permanecer acordado a maior parte da noite, com ligeiros cochilos furtivos, era melhor do que estar no mesmo recinto de um monstro que o fazia se sentir tão impuro e em profunda agonia. O beco tinha sido seu companheiro noturno e apesar do frio as horas silenciosas e solitárias haviam servido para recobrar, ao menos, sua máscara de forçada indiferença. Apesar de seu interior estar em uma furiosa batalha autodestrutiva, tentando convencê-lo com uma lábia desesperada de que o melhor caminho era se entregar ao inebriante álcool e a vida pagã dos garotos sorridentes da próxima esquina, não tinha se deixado seduzir; ainda. Contudo, não poderia mentir a si mesmo dizendo que os pensamentos de esquecer tudo o que sua mente insistia em reproduzir apenas para torturá-lo era deveras maravilhoso. As risadas altas serviram como uma espécie de tortura emocional durante a noite, porém manteve-se firme. Por mais quebrado que estivesse, ainda preferia a escuridão de um local vazio ao contato humano desconhecido e significativo demais.

Com um suspiro baixo e resignado o rapaz continuou a caminhar pela calçada de forma lenta. Seus pés ecoavam contra o chão e a cada passo seu corpo parecia se rebelar contra o esforço excessivo do dia anterior. Correr por uma grande distância e tão rápido havia tornado o músculo de suas coxas dolorido e a má noite de sono tinha contribuído com seu estado de exaustão. Mas apesar de todo aquele cansaço, dormir estava longe de seus planos. E por mais que quisesse ser expulso daquela _maldita_ Instituição onde estudava, ter seus pensamentos povoados pelo conteúdo das aulas era muito mais acolhedor do que perambular pelas ruas entregando-se à profunda dor que sentia. Atravessou a rua, pensativo, e avistou na próxima esquina um seleto amontoado de alunos adentrando pelo grande portão duplo de ferro aberto. Todos eles encontravam-se impecáveis, porém lá estava ele com o uniforme amassado e os cabelos castanhos, antes sempre penteados cuidadosamente em um topete, caídos contra a testa de forma irregular. Seria um escândalo chegar daquela forma, mas não se importava. Era nesses momentos que viver uma bolha de emoções era deveras confortável.

Sua expressão tornou-se impassível, como se esculpida em gesso pela falta de emoção em sua face, e seus passos tornaram-se mais rápidos mesmo que a dor em suas coxas tivesse se tornado um tanto mais aguda pelo gesto. Podia sentir os olhares queimando através de sua pele conforme caminhava, mas não se incomodou em encará-los de volta, pois demonstrava muito mais interesse em seus sapatos pretos lustrados com pequenas manchas de lama. Apesar de todos aqueles acontecimentos do dia anterior, esforçava-se a considerar aquela maldita manhã como qualquer outra e para se distrair, recuperou em sua mente uma difícil partitura do violão esquecido dentro do armário. Recitou em sua mente as notas musicais, onde posicionaria os dedos sobre as cordas e como as risadinhas debochadas ao seu redor eram insigficantes perto do acorde de Love Me Tender.

Entre os Fá's e os Mi's, Frank tentava se convencer de que sua vida permaneceria para sempre naquele eterno filme mudo preto e branco, porém uma sensação estranha em seu estômago pela força de um olhar que recebia em sua direção a alguns passos de distância fez com que ele erguesse o queixo para finalmente observar ao seu redor. E a imagem que viu, fez com que todo seu sistema nervoso congelasse fazendo-o parar de andar.

Havia intensos e profundos olhos verdes perfurando os seus. E o que encantou o rapaz, além da atípica expressividade, foi a cor vívida que rodeava as pupilas negras. Era de uma coloração forte, a mistura harmoniosa de tons de verde singulares que formavam uma cor única. Com surpresa, admitiu mentalmente que nunca havia visto nada igual, mesmo com a maior parte da população da cidade tendo olhos claros. Eles brilhavam como as estrelas que tanto admirava observar no céu escuro, porém aqueles olhos conseguiam não ser ofuscados pela luz do dia como os astros. Era como se eles conseguissem se destacar em meio à mesmice das outras pessoas, demonstrando uma forma completamente antagônica de observar o que o rodeava. E seu coração acelerou as batidas furiosamente contra o peito, protestando por seu cérebro não ordená-lo continuar o caminho e ignorar o desconhecido. Sentiu-se acuado, porém de uma forma completamente nova. Ao invés de significar medo, estava incerto de como agir perante a tamanha grandiosidade.

Sem sua permissão, a curiosidade e uma estranha confiança lhe despertou a vontade de visualizar aquele ser tão interessante por inteiro. Como não estava recebendo um olhar de decepção, nem sequer de julgamento, a necessidade de sair correndo para longe para evitar qualquer confronto sequer lhe passou por sua mente. E parado em meio ao corredor, Frank permitiu observar cada traço em seu rosto masculino delicado. As sobrancelhas grossas emolduravam seus incríveis olhos singulares e o nariz arrebitado fazia-o transmitir confiança em suas atitudes. A pele pálida era evidenciada por seus cabelos negros que caiam com displicência contra sua testa, também muito mais longos para o padrão exigido pela sociedade. Porém, ao contrário da inspiração de Frank em Elvis, o homem possuía as laterais e a parte traseira do cabelo cortadas mais curto do que sua franja, lhe dando um ar jovial e displicente. Por seus lábios finos e as pequenas linhas de expressão próximas aos seus olhos, o rapaz concluiu que ele poderia ter uns vinte e sete anos.

Suas bochechas assumiram um tom avermelhado, atípico, quando seu olhar recaiu sobre os ombros largos emoldurados pela camisa branca de botões com as mangas repuxadas despreocupadamente até os cotovelos e notou que os suspensórios negros combinavam com sua calça de sarja em conjunto com os sapatos lustrados. As mãos estavam nos bolsos frontais e quando seus olhos voltaram a se encontrar algo havia mudado em sua expressão. Havia, ali, um sorriso quase imperceptível; era simpático, porém respeitoso. Contudo, o ato fez com que Frank percebesse o que estava fazendo e com um breve arregalar de olhos desviou o olhar para continuar seu caminho de forma desconcertada. Por algum motivo não era mal estar que sentia pela situação, mas uma estranha vontade de colocar as mãos no rosto para que o desconhecido não pudesse notar suas reações infantis, e indelicadas por não ter correspondido o sorriso, ao continua a observá-lo.

De repente, a bolha havia se demonstrado transparente para o outro e de alguma forma ele conseguia vê-lo.

Seus passos se tornaram apressados e o rapaz sentiu como se todo o ar ao seu redor tivesse se tornado pesado demais, fazendo-o se esforçar demasiadamente para suprir as necessidades de seus pulmões. Ao virar o corredor para a direita, finalmente saindo do campo de visão do desconhecido, encostou-se contra a parede áspera e guiou as mãos até o rosto para ocultá-lo; suas bochechas atipicamente quentes para a temperatura gélida. Os dentes esgueiraram-se para fora, pressionando-se contra o lábio inferior; demonstrando o quão confuso encontrava-se por aquelas reações. Era a primeira vez, em tanto tempo, que não sentia alguma espécie de mal estar e isso era deveras insólito. Havia sido apenas uma troca de olhares, porém aqueles orbes verdes receptivos lhe -desconcertaram por não demonstrar a costumeira expressão debochada ou superior que a maioria das pessoas lhe dava quando o viam. Estava assustado, justamente, por ter se sentido confortável ao ser visualizado por um estranho através de sua bolha de distanciamento. E por mais que seu estômago desse voltas em protesto pela ligeira proximidade compartilhada, Frank tentava reproduzir a cena de outrora em sua mente apenas para prolongar a sensação boa de aceitação em relação a si mesmo.

Suas mãos escorregaram lentamente de seu rosto, porém quando o rapaz iria dar continuidade ao caminho que seguia em direção a sala de aula, o colarinho de seu blazer foi agarrado rudemente. Os olhos amendoados se arregalaram em choque e surpresa pelo gesto repentino; sua mente novamente obscurecendo-se pela forma com que era arrastado para uma porta entreaberta alguns passos de onde estava. Era visível a superioridade em relação à força do garoto que o segurava e a familiaridade de sua expressão raivosa, fez com que Frank chegasse à conclusão de que ele fazia parte do grupo de valentões que no dia anterior havia o perseguido pela rua. Seu corpo todo se retesou por saber que o pior lhe aguardava quando foi empurrado com agressividade para dentro de um recinto amplo e seus pés ecoaram contra o chão na árdua tarefa para que permanecesse de pé pela força do empurrão. Reconheceu ali como sendo o banheiro masculino e com horror notou que havia mais cinco garotos a sua espera; sorrisos maldosos idênticos em suas feições rústicas.

- Surpresa! – Um deles disse de forma sarcástica e seu sorriso sádico aumentou quando Frank desviou o olhar para os próprios pés enquanto tentava arrumar o blazer azul cobalto de seu uniforme ainda mais amassado pela forma que o outro garoto havia o segurado. – Tu achastes que iríamos esquecer-nos de ti?

O menor não respondeu e respirou fundo pelo nariz tentando controlar o turbilhão de emoções que começavam a desencadear seu costumeiro pânico de situações como aquela. Já estava acostumado a ouvir desaforos sobre si, porém naquele momento específico aquelas palavras lhe feriram mais do que supostamente deveriam. Não pelo fato de que provavelmente seria humilhado mais uma vez, mas sim por ter sido retirado tão abruptamente de seu ligeiro momento de paz e incredualidade por algum desconhecido tê-lo respeitado sem julgá-lo. Aquele olhar doce em sua direção parecia ter sido fruto de sua imaginação perturbada e Frank se convenceu de que em meio a tanta melancolia havia criado uma imagem idealizada para sanar, de alguma forma, a solidão que sentia.

- Estou falando contigo, maricas. – Vociferou o garoto e o menor notou que o mesmo se aproximava de forma agressiva, mas foi impedido pelos comparsas conforme os mesmos o seguravam pelos ombros. Houve um minuto de silêncio, onde Frank permaneceu encarando as manchas encardidas em seu sapato que deveria estar supostamente lustrado, e a voz ressoante do outro tornou a se pronunciar. – Escute bem o que eu tenho a lhe dizer, pois não repetirei. Entendeu? – Como o outro não o respondeu novamente, Frederic se aproximou do mesmo para segurá-lo pelo colarinho para obrigá-lo a olhá-lo. – Entendeu? – Repetiu entre dentes; toda sua pouca paciência se esvaindo pela falta de reação.

Frank fez um curto e inexpressivo aceno de cabeça em resposta, percebendo que o garoto erguia-o do chão pelo colarinho lentamente; a sensação de sufocamento fazendo-o entreabrir os lábios em busca de ar. A vontade de gritar em frustração o acometeu, porém permaneceu silencioso, esperando que o pior lhe acontecesse. Afinal, ainda nutria a mesma opinião de que se apanhasse dos valentões supriria toda a dor acumulada em sua alma machucada.

- Ontem, tu tiveste a sorte de escapar ileso. Para tua sorte e desgraça da humanidade. – Frederic cuspiu aquelas palavras com os olhos castanhos faiscando em fúria. Sentiu satisfação quando viu as bochechas de Frank assumir um tom avermelhado pela falta de ar e ergueu-o ainda mais do chão, sorrindo em escárnio pelo barulho de sufocamento que os lábios entreabertos do outro deixaram escapar. – E hoje lhe daremos uma única oportunidade. – Aproximou perigosamente seus rostos, sacudindo-o com violência ao finalizar. – Suma daqui. Suma e não lhe mataremos. Mas se tu insistires e voltar aqui...

O garoto o empurrou com força para trás, fazendo-o tropeçar nos próprios pés e cair de costas contra o chão gélido. Uma dor aguda o acometeu nas costas assim que Frank fechou os olhos e segurou-se para não formar uma expressão de dor no rosto, pois não queria dar aquele prazer aos outros que riam debochados de si caído ao chão desamparado. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, prendendo com maestria o choro na garganta e tremulando levantou-se com certa dificuldade do chão; ocasionada pelas dores do esforço do dia anterior. Sem olhar para trás, afastou-se em direção a saída do banheiro ao som dos xingamentos dos outros sentindo a respiração falha devido aos soluços que se formavam em sua garganta, mas que eram bravamente contidos.

Executando o caminho contrário à massa de alunos apressados para as aulas, Frank se encaminhou a saída da Instituição e cego em sua própria frustração não percebeu que os incríveis olhos verdes, que eram reais ao contrário do que sua mente tentava lhe convencer, seguiram sua figura com preocupação. Tudo ao seu redor tornou a ser frio e preto & branco, dando-lhe ainda mais vontade de renunciar a toda aquela existência amaldiçoada. E ao chegar a calçada, observando cegamente a paisagem sem vida ao seu redor ele lembrou-se novamente do garoto loiro que havia conhecido há alguns dias atrás: Quando quiseres, volte para cá. Ficaria honrado de te apresentar este mundo tão diferente do teu. Desesperado por alguma mudança, o rapaz iniciou passos apressados pela rua decidido que se o seu mundo era uma massa disforme de infelicidade, queria desbravar as Terras desconhecidas dos garotos inebriados e sorridentes.

Porém uma dúvida continuou a dilacerá-lo: E se eu não pertencer à mundo algum?

**x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x**

O caminho havia sido deveras silencioso. E Frank não tinha tido o cuidado de observar as pessoas que encontrava enquanto caminhava solitário pelas ruas. Algumas lhe lançaram olhares de repreensão pelo estado deplorável de sua roupa, porém outras sequer notaram a presença de sua baixa estatura conforme, cabisbaixo, arrastava-se pelo cenário acinzentado. E naquele momento o rapaz que era um assíduo observador encontrava-se alheio a todos os detalhes, pois os mesmos eram insignificantes se comparados a dor que aguçava seus sentidos. Tudo parecia lhe causar um agoniante incômodo: desde o barulho agudo do bonde se movimentando lentamente pelos trilhos até as risadas de algumas garotas que passavam do outro lado da calçada. Cada ruído fazia com que ele se encolhesse em uma vã tentativa de desaparecer para sempre da realidade enfadonha a qual estava confinado.

Sentia-se como um fantasma perambulando perdido entre os vivos em busca de sua paz espiritual; era como se estivesse morto por dentro, mas seu corpo insistisse com teimosia em ostentar a ilusão de que poderia ser confundido com qualquer mortal. A cavidade oca de seu interior era disfarçada por sua expressão vazia e os fios castanhos escuros que caiam sobre seus olhos ocultavam cada pedacinho quebrado de seu coração que era transmitido por seu olhar. E a única explicação plausível para a sucessão de tais acontecimentos melancólicos era de que havia sido amaldiçoado a uma existência subumana onde apenas observava a felicidade dos outros que o rodeavam, sem ao menos ter o gostinho de tal sentimento tão longínquo de sua realidade. O fúlgido momento em que havia se sentido vivo ao ser despido de sua máscara de indiferença por aqueles encantadores olhos verdes tinha servido apenas como um mártir, pois nunca mais voltaria a Instituição para vê-los novamente.

Era assustadora a ligação que havia construído em instantes com um estranho, mas estava tão desesperado por alguma forma de compaixão que temia ter interpretado erroneamente a forma com que aqueles olhos haviam brilhado em sua direção. Poderia ter imaginado o sorriso e até mesmo a postura receptiva do outro conforme o observava. E aquela áurea era brilhante demais para ser real em meio aquele corredor gélido e abarrotado de pessoas hostis. Mergulhado em sua angústia de ser verdadeiramente visto por alguém, sua imaginação havia lhe pregado peças fazendo-o acreditar por meros segundos que poderia merecer algum tipo de atenção. Contudo, deveria estar ciente de que não merecia sequer compaixão por ser alguém tão sujo. Então por que ainda insistia em mentir a si mesmo de que não precisava de alguém quando o que mais queria era poder sorrir genuinamente como uma pessoa normal?

Assim que chegou ao beco, Frank ajoelhou-se contra o chão como se questionasse silenciosamente ao céu qual havia sido seu pecado imperdoável para receber tal punição. Suas mãos tremularam e aproveitando a solidão guiou-as até o rosto conforme liberava o soluço sôfrego preso em sua garganta por todo o caminho; aliás, por toda sua curta vida. Lágrimas brotaram em abundância em seus olhos amendoados e escorregaram por suas bochechas lentamente até se encontrar com o tecido de seu blazer azul cobalto tão amarrotado. A dor em seu peito era tamanha que ele curvou o corpo para frente, fechando as mãos em punhos para chocá-las repetidamente contra o chão de asfalto em um sinal de frustração. As pedrinhas feriram-lhe a pele, porém sufocado em sua própria agonia o rapaz não se importou.

Arrastando-se para próximo à parede, o rapaz encolheu os próprios joelhos e os abraçou com força ao ocultar o rosto. Apesar de não haver pessoas ali, queria estar o mais oculto possível em sua evidente demonstração de fragilidade. Mais um soluço escapou de sua garganta e de olhos fechados, Frank teve a percepção de que a janela do pianista desconhecido encontrava-se alguns metros acima e desejou que em um ápice criativo o mesmo resolvesse tocar inusitadamente naquele horário da manhã. Seria maravilhoso ser abençoado com as notas tão bem executadas, porém naquele dia nada parecia conspirar ao seu favor. E o que lhe restava fazer era chorar copiosamente, liberando todos os sentimentos nocivos que o acometiam na esperança de que quando saísse dali fosse se sentir melhor. Sabia que ainda era muito cedo para procurar o local que havia visto outrora onde os garotos libertinos se encontravam então esperaria ali; mesmo tendo consciência de que não conseguiria desbravar o desconhecido sozinho.

Seu corpo que se encontrava em visível cansaço físico e emocional, não resistiu à vertigem que as lágrimas haviam causado e rendendo-se a exaustão caiu no sono. Primeiramente a escuridão serviu como um calmante para aquela alma tão atormentada, porém imagens difusas de um homem que cheirava fortemente a bebida rindo debochado enquanto garotos o faziam correr em círculos afligiram seu sono. Assim que suas pernas estavam cansadas demais para fazê-lo correr, o corpo desabou para frente e ao invés de cair contra o chão áspero iniciou queda livre em algo que parecia ser um abismo repleto de neblina.

Sentia-se leve em meio à coloração acinzentada das nuvens que brincavam com seu rosto conforme caia e iria entregar-se de bom grado ao seu fim, quando as pedras rochosas se fizeram presentes ao final do abismo, porém braços fortes o seguraram. Seu corpo ficou estático no ar e quando o pânico cresceu em seu peito pelo contato físico, olhos verdes e expressivos o observaram de forma terna fazendo-o tranqüilizar-se. Estavam tão perto que se a neblina se dissipasse conseguiria ver o rosto do desconhecido, porém cada vez que se aproximava era como se a distância aumentasse. Gritou, querendo fazer o estranho voltar para perto de si, e forçando a visão conseguiu notar um sorriso brincalhão em sua direção; como se o outro lhe instigasse a continuar se aproximando. Com o coração aos saltos, Frank o fez, e quando iria vê-lo...

- Ei! – Uma voz o chamou ao longe, fazendo com que sua mente imersa em sonhos voltasse a funcionar para que o rapaz processasse o que acontecia ao seu redor. Sonolento e extremamente dolorido pela posição que havia dormido, Frank permaneceu de olhos fechados e só conseguiu compreender que aquela voz não fazia parte de seu sonho quando ela se pronunciou novamente. – Ei, honey bun, se tu não acordares tocarei em ti. E pelo que me lembro, tu não gostarás muito de tal contato!

Frank, que ainda ostentava resquícios de sono em sua expressão, ergueu a cabeça lentamente e arregalou os olhos ao notar a escuridão que o rodeava. A surpresa ficou estampada em seu rosto e esta reação ao dia ter virado noite tão rapidamente arrancou uma risada simpática do rapaz que o observava de pé. O menor guiou o olhar até sua figura e o reconheceu como sendo o rapaz loiro que havia conversado outrora. Agora que havia o encontrado não sabia o que fazer então esticou as pernas ao prender uma expressão de dor pelo estalo que as juntas de seus joelhos fizeram com o gesto. Seu corpo clamava por sua cama macia, porém por mais que sua mente lhe desse avisos alarmantes de que deveria ir embora dali o mais rápido possível, toda a sua curiosidade em relação a um mundo que não conhecia o deixava estagnado ao chão. Observava as próprias mãos espalmadas contra as coxas e permaneceu silencioso por não saber o certo o que dizer para iniciar uma conversa.

- E não é que tu realmente existes? - A voz do outro garoto voltou a se pronunciar, mas o menor não reuniu coragem o suficiente para encará-lo nos olhos. Notou que ele se aproximava e tentou controlar em vão seus ombros que iam se tornando cada vez mais tensos com a aproximação. – Pensei que a bebida em demasia tinha feito-me ter uma visão de pureza, porém cá estas tu. Com a mesma inocência e singularidade. – O loiro agachou-se a uma distância respeitosa e ostentava o mesmo sorriso simpático do último encontro. Observou Frank com mais cuidado, reparando em seus traços aristocratas e afirmando para si que ele era um dos garotos mais bonitos e tristes que já havia visto. - E se tu estás aqui, suponho, que me dará a honra de apresentar meu mundo. Estou certo, honey bun?

- Honey bun? – Frank repetiu em forma de questionamento com sua voz ressoante e rouca pela falta de uso. Uma de suas sobrancelhas se arqueou e ele mordiscou a parte interna na boca em sinal de insegurança. – Por que me chamas assim?

- Porque se duvidares, tu és mais doce que o próprio mel. – Respondeu o loiro cantarolando, seu bom humor sempre presente em suas expressões. Seus olhos azuis eram brilhantes, porém havia algo ali que impedia qualquer pessoa que os observava chegasse fundo o suficiente para desvendar seus mistérios. – Agora, aprume-se. Vamos até o bar conhecer tua nova morada.

Frank demonstrou relutância pela forma com que demorou a se levantar, porém o fez mesmo que tremulasse. Seus olhos se fecharam por alguns segundos, tentando controlar as batidas furiosas de seu coração contra a caixa torácica. Quando estava completamente de pé, atreveu-se a olhar para o garoto desconhecido, tentando encontrar algum tipo de deboche ou indício de que aqueles convites não passavam de alguma forma implícita para humilhá-lo, assim como os Followill haviam feito no dia anterior. A expressão tranqüila que o outro demonstrava e a forma com que não parecia incomodado pela forma introspectiva com que agia fez com que o menor se esforçasse para suprir a própria curiosidade; pela primeira vez em sua vida.

- Qual é teu nome? – Perguntou baixo e ao notar o quão tímido havia soado desviou o olhar, cruzando os braços contra o peito em um sinal de que tentava controlar as próprias emoções conflitantes dentro de si.

- Steve Forrest, mas pode me chamar de Stevie. – O outro respondeu com cordialidade e fez um gesto com a mão, apontando para a rua paralela ao beco para que os dois pudessem iniciar a caminhada até o local que não era muito longe dali. Frank deu passos curtos e incertos, então o loiro continuou a conversa tentando fazê-lo se sentir, ao menos, um pouco confortável com sua presença. – Teu nome artístico eu já sei. – Disse com um sorriso, ainda mantendo uma distância respeitosa para não assustá-lo. – Porém quero saber teu nome de batismo.

- Frank Anthony Iero. – Sua voz não passou de um mero sussurro, porém Frank deu um pequeno, e muito ligeiro, sorriso; que Steve não teria visto se não estivesse o observando com afinco desde que haviam se encontrado.

- Existe algo mais inglês do que teu nome do meio ser Anthony? – Brincou o loiro conforme desciam a rua. Mais a frente havia um grupo de garotos conversando e rindo na esquina, porém entre todos eles se destacava um de estatura baixa e corpo esguio. De longe era possível notar a elegância com que ele fumava seu cigarro posicionado em uma piteira vermelha chamativa. Ele parecia procurar algo ou alguém pela rua e quando seu olhar encontrou-se com o de Steve, um sorriso satisfeito adornou seus lábios. – Bom, honey bun, estamos quase chegando. Aquele atraente rapaz nos observando será nosso anfitrião desta noite.

Cada passo que davam Steve notou que Frank se tornava menor e mais curvado. Os olhos amendoados estavam fixos no chão e as mãos posicionadas contra os bolsos da calça evidenciavam o quão desconfortável e imerso nos próprios pensamentos o rapaz se encontrava. O loiro mordeu o lábio inferior, verdadeiramente tentado por aquela demonstração de genuína ingenuidade, e assim que estava próximo o suficiente do amigo que os aguardava na esquina indicou o menor com um aceno discreto com a cabeça. Curvou o tronco levemente, espalmando a mão com delicadeza contra a cintura do outro rapaz – que aparentava ser mais velho que os dois – e posicionou os lábios próximos ao seu ouvido para que somente ele o escutasse entre as risadas altas e alguma música clichê da época.

- Este é o garoto o qual lhe falei na nossa prosa de ontem. – Sussurrou com um tom de voz dividido entre excitação e divertimento, pois o amigo lhe arqueou as sobrancelhas em um gesto que indicava que o rapaz tímido havia o impressionado por sua beleza. – Lhe disse que era bonito. – Ponderou com uma expressão prepotente e riu em seguida, tornando a se pronunciar. - Contudo não o assuste, pois é frágil como vidro. Mas nada que a fada verde não possa resolver...

O outro apenas sorriu com elegância e afastou-se de Steve para se aproximar do rapaz encolhido que observava os próprios pés com falso interesse; seu nervosismo tornava-se quase palpável a cada segundo. Reparou como ele era muito mais baixo do que os garotos de sua idade, imaginando ser em uma faixa de quinze a dezoito anos, porém a falta de altura lhe dava certo charme. Como o loiro havia lhe dito, o ar romântico e delicado que aquela criatura angelical emanava com seus gestos tímidos em uma forma tão natural era como um imã para observações. Havia toda uma áurea tristonha em seu rosto esteticamente perfeito, destacado por seu maxilar anguloso, e seus lábios avermelhados tão bem feitos conquistariam todos os poetas boêmios em busca de suas inspirações entre a sujeira dos cortiços. E mesmo que sua aparência demonstrasse o quão cansado e perdido ele se encontrava, nada conseguiria ofuscar sua beleza tão singular.

- Seja bem vindo, mon cherie, ao paraíso. – Disse com sua voz de timbre agudo e sua expressão demonstrava cordialidade por trás de toda sua pose sofisticada. Em meio à fraca iluminação da rua e a aparência desleixada dos imóveis que os rodeavam, este rapaz se destacava por demonstrar em seus gestos e atitudes o quão requintado era; parecia fazer parte da elite britânica apesar de seu uso das palavras em francês demonstrar dominância fluente da língua. – Aqui tu irás aprender que os anjos também são pecadores e ganham recompensas por cada mortal que enfeitiçam aos prazeres supremos da satisfação.

Frank sentiu as bochechas corarem fortemente pelo peso do olhar que recebia e estremeceu, mas tal reação de seu organismo não teve nada a ver com a brisa que açoitava seus cabelos castanhos bagunçados. Uma árdua batalha interna se travou dentro do pequeno e ele observou o bar a alguns passos de distância em uma tentativa de se decidir o que deveria fazer. Alguns garotos conversavam entre risadas enquanto esbanjavam sorrisos aos passantes distraídos e aos olhos de Frank eles pareciam emanar toda a alegria que raramente havia sentido em vida. Notou como as bochechas coradas dos mesmos transmitiam saúde, ao contrário de si mesmo, e suas expressões de contentamento causaram um baque em seu interior. Toda aquela realidade era tão diferente da qual estava acostumado e cogitar proximidade com alguém era deveras intimidante para si, mas encontrava-se em tamanho desespero que tentaria superar os próprios receios parar sentir-se, pelo menos uma vez, merecedor da atenção ou admiração de outro alguém.

- Não tenhas medo, honey bun. – Steve se pronunciou de forma doce e sorriu de forma calorosa para Frank que parecia a cada segundo mais desconfortável. O loiro, na primeira vez que haviam se encontrado, tinha cogitado a possibilidade de toda aquela timidez ser fingimento, porém vendo-o novamente era explícito que aquelas atitudes reclusas eram naturais. Deveria ter algum motivo plausível para tal comportamento, mas não o questionaria por enquanto. – Queres entrar...? – Ao notar a mudança brusca na expressão de Frank, transformando-se de constrangimento para pânico, Steve riu baixinho e trocou um olhar de esguelha com o amigo. – Não. Acho melhor ficarmos aqui, o que achas, Roxane?

- Também prefiro ficar aqui fora. Muito mais interessante. – Ponderou o rapaz em contrapartida, piscando um dos olhos azuis profundos para Frank e sorriu satisfeito quando percebeu que o outro relaxou um pouco por não ter sido criticado por suas reações. Desviou o olhar apenas para observar Steve que permanecia com seu sorriso bem humorado e guiou a piteira até os lábios, sorvendo da nicotina de seu cigarro pela metade. – Porém, precisamos de algo que refresque nossas estruturas, não é mesmo, Sunshine?

- Mas é claro! – Steve respondeu com visível empolgação e em um piscar de olhos já havia se afastado para a entrada do bar, desviando de algumas pessoas na calçada.

Um silêncio desconfortável se instalou entre os dois, porém o rapaz apelidado de Roxane não demonstrava incômodo com sua visível falta de desenvoltura para conversas. Tragou suavemente o cigarro mais uma vez e expeliu a fumaça para o ar em um gesto tranqüilo enquanto curvava o corpo para poder se sentar no meio fio. Mesmo ao chão ele aparentava graciosidade e Frank notou o quão pálida era sua pele em contraste com os fios negros curtos ocultos por uma boina avermelhada. Suas roupas eram o oposto de todos os presentes e como o desconhecido de olhos verdes, ele usava um suspensório que adornava seu corpo esguio. E ao se descobrir sendo observado minuciosamente, deu um sorriso ligeiro estendendo uma das mãos para gentilmente apontar o espaço ao seu lado para que Frank se sentasse.

- Tu és tão silencioso, honey bun.– Disse como se estivesse constatando algo a si mesmo. Quando o menor se acomodou ao seu lado, mantendo uma grande distancia entre seus corpos, sua testa se franziu suavemente e ele observou a ponta alaranjada de seu cigarro de forma pensativa. – Porém teus olhos devem ver todos os detalhes que nós deixamos passar. Estou certo?

Frank ponderou por alguns segundos sobre a pergunta do outro e cruzou os braços, apoiando-os sobre as coxas flexionadas. Ao se curvar para frente e observar o asfalto escuro sob seus pés, chegou à conclusão de que conseguiria descrever com perfeição cada pessoa que conhecia e a paisagem que rodeava os locais que visitava freqüentemente. Talvez por não conversar, sua mente trabalhava com rapidez para ocupá-lo com os mínimos detalhes que o rodeavam, dando-lhe a falsa sensação de que não se sentia tão só com seus próprios pensamentos melancólicos. Porém, ao contrário do rapaz ao seu lado, não considerava o fato grande coisa.

- Eu... – Iria se pronunciar, mas parou abruptamente. Não sabia ao certo como responder uma pergunta aparentemente tão fácil, pois sabia que seu significado iria além do que um sim ou não poderia responder. Respirou fundo, entreabrindo os lábios algumas vezes antes de criar coragem para continuar. – Eu não gosto de interagir. – Confessou com a voz baixa, ainda sem desviar o olhar do asfalto. Sentia-se acuado quando falava dos próprios sentimentos, mas o desconhecido aparentava interesse no que estava dizendo, pois virou o rosto em sua direção com a expressão compenetrada. – Prefiro observar. Tenho um estranho fascínio em observar as pessoas, contudo quando elas se aproximam é como se todo o encanto que as rodeia por suas particularidades se quebrasse. Consigo ver as feiúras que elas escondem por trás de seus sorrisos cordiais então as prefiro longe.

Brian demonstrou-se surpreso pela resposta tão peculiar e permaneceu observando o perfil do rosto de Frank como se fosse a primeira vez que havia o enxergado de verdade. Por suas atitudes era óbvio que aquele rapaz tímido era diferente de muitas pessoas que tinha conhecido, porém havia o subestimado. Toda aquela áurea triste escondia uma profunda corrente de sentimentos conturbados e cada gesto retraído do mesmo demonstrava sua inocente fragilidade. Pensou em respondê-lo, mas não encontrou palavras e nem argumentos que soassem verídicos o suficiente para convencê-lo de que nem todas as pessoas eram ruins. Na época que viviam soaria como uma piada tal posicionamento, pois a maldade humana tinha sido evidenciada na Guerra que a pouco havia tido seu desfecho.

- Lembre-me de agradecer ao governo britânico por tal maravilha permanecer liberada neste país. – A voz de Steve pronunciou-se ao quebrar o silêncio que havia se instalado entre os dois rapazes novamente e em um gesto rápido sentou-se no asfalto de frente para os mesmos; suas coxas cruzando-se em um estilo indiano. Em uma de suas mãos encontravam-se três pequenos copos de vidro empilhados enquanto na outra havia uma garrafa transparente com um liquido verde claro preenchendo-a pela metade. - Os americanos podem ter saído desta guerra como heróis, mas nós temos o Absinto! * [em 1913 os Estados Unidos e quase toda Europa haviam adotado a proibição. Apenas na Espanha, Dinamarca, Inglaterra e em Portugal ainda era permitido o consumo, mas só se a bebida fosse produzida com quantidade limitada de tujona.[2] ]

- [i]Heróis?[/i] – Debochou Brian ao demonstrar desgosto em sua expressão. Uma de suas sobrancelhas se arqueou com superioridade e ele estendeu uma das mãos para aceitar o copo que lhe era oferecido, indicando para que Frank fizesse o mesmo. – Se tu consideras 'heróico' presenciar uma guerra em silêncio para lutar na mesma quando todos já estavam fragilizados ao ponto de os soldados mal conseguirem ficar de pé, então sim, os americanos são belos heróis.

- Não me importa. – Respondeu Stevie rindo alegremente da expressão ultrajada que Brian ostentava e balançou a garrafa de Absinto em frente ao rosto do mesmo algumas vezes, divertindo-se quando o outro revirou os olhos. – Os americanos podem ser o que bem quiserem, porém eles nunca terão esta maravilha aqui.

Frank apertou com mais força que o necessário o copo outrora vazio que segurava em sua mão. Enquanto Steve o preenchia com a bebida de coloração esverdeada o rapaz sentiu toda a dor em seu peito se tornar ainda mais forte com a menção sobre a Guerra. Automaticamente seus pensamentos se voltaram ao pai que não havia dado notícias desde o fim da mesma e toda a frustração de não saber seu paradeiro o acometeu. Desde que havia sido anunciado pelo rádio que os Aliados haviam vencido e que os soldados poderiam voltar para suas casas, o pequeno tinha ansiosamente esperado pela volta do patriarca, porém com o passar dos anos a incerteza tinha se tornado sua melhor amiga. Tinha consciência de que o pai não tinha morrido em combate porque nenhuma carta do exército havia sido enviada a sua residência. Então onde ele se encontrava? Será que o mais novo dos Followill tinha razão de que o pai não havia voltado por vergonha de si e de sua família?

Seus ouvidos se tornaram alheios a conversa cordial que Steve e Brian estavam tendo ao seu lado e em um gesto de fúria contra sua própria vida o rapaz guiou o copo até os lábios e fechou os olhos assim que os entreabriu para que a bebida deslizasse graciosamente para dentro de sua boca. Quando o líquido arranhou sua garganta, dando-lhe uma sensação de queimação, sua expressão se contorceu em protesto, porém o ato não o impediu de continuar a sorver a substância doce e suave em goles ainda mais rápidos para tomá-la por inteiro de uma vez. Ao abrir os olhos uma forte vertigem o acometeu e com dificuldade, Frank conseguiu distinguir as expressões surpresas dos outros rapazes o observando.

- Tu realmente queres encontrar a fada verde, honey bun. – Comentou Steve dividido entre rir ou sentir pena do rapaz que parecia desnorteado ao segurar o copo precariamente com uma das mãos. Seu olhar recaiu sobre Brian que dava um sorriso para a substância quase intacta em seu copo e com um suspiro falsamente dramático balançou a cabeça negativamente. – É, Roxane, acho que conheceremos um novo lado de nosso pupilo.

Frank piscou os olhos lentamente, sentindo-se estranho. As pontas de seus dedos lentamente estavam se tornando dormentes e seus pensamentos embaralharam-se como em uma dança cheia de rodopios. O copo em sua mão encontrava-se anormalmente pesado e escorregava de seus dedos, tornando-se árdua a tarefa de impedi-lo cair contra o chão. A escuridão ao seu redor tornou-se abruptamente encantadora e os cortiços acinzentados entravam e saiam de foco repetidamente, como se possuíssem pernas para mudarem de localização caso quisessem. E as luzes amareladas de algumas janelas poderiam ser confundidas com encantadores vagalumes que voavam alto até o céu azul petróleo. Sentia-se amortecido, como se a grande carga que estava carregando nas costas tivesse sido destruída, dando-lhe liberdade.

Sem perceber o rapaz foi inclinando-se para trás, cada vez mais fascinado pela recente realidade que o rodeava, e sem equilíbrio seu corpo se projetou em um gesto rápido para trás; a nuca acertando com força o asfalto. A dor foi amortecida pelo torpor que a substância havia causado e assim que mãos firmes agarraram seus braços para ajudá-lo a se levantar, as imagens tornaram-se ainda mais difusas; pontinhos e manchas brilhantes povoando sua visão. Frank esperou sentir a dor e o costumeiro pânico de toques físicos, mas tudo o que lhe acometeu ao ser segurado de pé pelos outros dois rapazes foi uma intensa vontade de rir. A gargalhada que escapou de seus lábios foi alta e clara, soando estranha aos seus ouvidos pelo som alegre tão atípico ter sido produzido por si mesmo. Seu abdômen se contraia a cada risada e com passos vacilantes ele acompanhou Brian e Steve, sem saber aonde ia, enquanto os mesmos o arrastavam precariamente pela calçada. Tudo havia se tornado deveras maravilhoso e era como se nada pudesse atingi-lo.

A escuridão da rua foi substituída por uma claridade amarelada e Frank se sentiu esbarrar, com felicidade, em várias pessoas enquanto era arrastado. Finalmente havia descoberto a resposta para a pergunta que sempre tinha o atormentado. Ser tocado sem dor era maravilhoso e cada trauma de sua mente parecia ter desaparecido. E se soubesse antes que aquela bebida era tão eficaz em trazer alegria a quem a tomava, teria feito um estoque embaixo de sua cama para nunca mais deixar aquela realidade tão magnífica. A música parecia cada vez mais alta conforme adentrava mais profundamente no recinto e assim que seu corpo foi posicionado sentado em um banquinho de madeira, um enorme balcão entrou em foco. Alguns copos encontravam-se vazios sobre o mesmo e a uma curta distância uma garrafa quase vazia do mesmo líquido esverdeado que havia tomado a minutos atrás chamava-o sedutoramente. Contudo, assim que estendeu o braço molemente para pegá-la, Steve retirou-a de seu campo de visão em um gesto rápido.

- Vamos com calma, honey bun. – Ele disse em tom de aviso, balançando a cabeça negativamente como se estivesse dando bronca em uma criança particularmente teimosa; mesmo que permanecesse sorrindo. Seus cabelos loiros encontravam-se muito mais brilhantes em meio à vertigem e Frank lhe deu um sorriso torto, tentando de forma precária não cair para trás mais uma vez. – E se tu soubesses o quão lindo é teu sorriso, com certeza sorriria mais vezes.

- E sorrir para quê? – Frank questionou com a voz abafada e sua expressão contorceu-se de forma cômica em uma careta que deveria aparentar desgosto, porém arrancou risadas de Steve.

O rapaz agitou a mão molemente, como se estivesse afastando um mosquito inconveniente que o rodeava, e inclinou a cabeça para o lado tentando amenizar, sem sucesso, a forma com que as coisas insistiam em rodopiar em frente aos seus olhos. Riu novamente por sua felicidade bêbada e bateu a mão espalmada contra o balcão, acreditando que o que diria seguir seria uma ótima piada.

– Não, tu tens razão. Sorrirei para os bastardos que querem me matar e para meu padrasto toda vez que ele colocar as mãos sujas contra— Espere! – Houve uma pausa brusca em que os olhos cor de mel se arregalaram em genuína surpresa e um sorriso inebriado surgiu em suas feições quando a música que se iniciou preencheu seus ouvidos com familiaridade. – Elvis! – Exclamou com adoração.

Steve virou o rosto em direção a Brian que estava ao seu lado apoiado de costas contra o balcão, os cotovelos pressionados sobre o mesmo, e os dois trocaram um significativo olhar. Apesar de Frank não ter dado continuidade ao que dizia sobre o padrasto os dois podiam imaginar o que aquela pausa poderia significar, pois explicaria – e muito – o comportamento recluso do outro. Os dois tornaram a observá-lo, notando o quão relaxado ele se demonstrava e sentiram uma estranha compaixão enquanto assistiam-no cantar alegremente, com sua voz ressoante, a música de seu grande ídolo.

Frank encontrava-se tão diferente do rapaz tristonho e encolhido de outrora que os dois rapazes, mesmo sem conhecê-lo profundamente, sentiram raiva pelo pequeno ter sido privado daquela falsa felicidade que ele emanava causada pelo Absinto. Eles tinham consciência de que quando o outro voltasse à sobriedade seria muito pior, porém desejavam que o pequeno aproveitasse cada minuto daquele momento. Acreditavam que, talvez, a fuga de sua própria realidade pudesse ajudá-lo de alguma forma a não se afundar solitário em suas memórias perturbadoras.

- I could meet a hundred girls and have loads of fun... – Ele cantarolou de olhos fechados e em seguida fez uma pausa, uma de suas pernas se movimentando no ritmo da música. Um sorriso adornava seus lábios mais avermelhados que o normal, assim como suas bochechas, pelo efeito do álcool em seu organismo e após fazer uma pausa ele virou o rosto em direção aos outros dois rapazes; olhando-os profundamente antes de continuar a cantar mais alto. – My huggin' and my kissin' belong to just one. – Houve uma pausa e seu sorriso se modificou para um charmoso, tornando sua beleza ainda mais estonteante. Era como se a música tivesse tomado conta de seus sentidos, tornando-o confiante ao proferir o refrão junto com o ídolo. – Ain't that loving you, baby? Ain't that loving you, baby? Ain't that loving you so?

Naquela noite, as estrelas foram testemunhas da felicidade que há muito aquela alma tão machucada necessitava. Apesar de ser um momento passageiro causado por uma substância que iludia o usuário com uma realidade perfeita, por pelo menos algumas horas aquele anjo perdido entre os mortais sentiu o gostinho da plenitude de não ser atormentado pelos monstros de seu subconsciente. Sorriu, cantou e se sentiu como um dos rapazes libertinos que se demonstravam tão alheios a escuridão de sua realidade. E ao ser carregado até o beco, lá pelas tantas da madrugada, o chão de asfalto áspero lhe pareceu tão ou mais confortável que sua própria cama.

A escuridão da noite girava difusa em frente aos seus olhos cor de mel e ele fitou apaixonadamente as estrelas que haviam triplicado em número por sua vertigem. Porém, infelizmente, perdido entre seu torpor embriagado Frank não percebeu que a luz do quarto de seu pianista se acendeu pela algazarra que os outros rapazes faziam ao deixá-lo solitário. Houve uma pausa em que novamente sua mente confundiu a luz amarelada com vagalumes e, em seguida, o brilho de qualquer estrela foi ofuscado por dois lindos olhos verdes que o fitavam com preocupação a alguns metros de distância de seu rosto. Um sorriso adornou seus lábios avermelhados e sentindo-se finalmente seguro por aquela presença – criada ou não por sua imaginação – ele entregou-se ao sono de bom grado. E naquele momento se teve o inicio de uma ligação inabalável como a eternidade e sublime como cada capricho do tempo.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

O céu encontrava-se em uma magnífica combinação de tons azulados que se perdiam entre o acinzentado das nuvens e o alaranjado dos tímidos raios de Sol. O Outono inglês era conhecido por sua dualidade, podendo na mesma semana fazer com que os habitantes não desgrudassem de seus pesados guarda chuvas ou presenteá-los com um belíssimo dia ensolarado. E após um período chuvoso, que contribuía para que as ruas e alguns escombros que haviam restado da guerra se tornassem ainda mais melancólicos, aquele dia que se iniciava seria abençoado pela calorosa luminosidade do Astro imponente que dominava o céu. Apesar de a temperatura continuar amena enquanto a brisa, esporadicamente mais forte, açoitava as árvores sinuosas e acariciava os rostos das crianças sonolentas que seguiam para seu longo dia de tarefas em suas escolas, os raios de sol se tornavam cada vez mais fortes; transmitindo uma calorosa sensação de acolhimento.

Contribuindo para a calidez da paisagem, as senhoras faladeiras que haviam acordado muito antes de qualquer claridade dar o ar de sua graça estavam na beira da calçada demonstrando que apesar da vida difícil ainda mantinham seus sorrisos espontâneos e a esperança de um futuro melhor. Algumas conversavam alegremente sobre algum fato marcante da radio-novela da noite anterior enquanto seguravam as grandes bacias de suas roupas recém lavadas em um riacho não muito longe dali, enquanto outras varriam a calçada esburacada cantarolando alguma música da ilustríssima Carmen McRae. Assim se seguia a rotina de mais um dia ao redor dos cortiços mal cuidados. A solidariedade era evidente pela forma com que os vizinhos se tratavam; era como se pertencessem à uma grande família, pois sabiam o quão solitários estavam no mundo por sua falta de instrução. E se não apoiassem uns aos outros e dividissem o pouco que tinham, quem mais o faria?

Com o passar das horas o Sol se tornou ainda mais resplandecente e seus raios atingiram o beco oculto entre dois cortiços. A luminosidade, agora excessiva, fez com que o rapaz deitado encolhido contra uma das paredes despertasse lentamente de seu sono pesado e sem imagens. E assim que sua consciência foi recobrada, um choramingo baixinho escapou de seus lábios pela dor aguda que acometia sua nuca. Ao tocá-la com a ponta dos dedos pôde sentir a protuberância de um galo contra a mesma e em conjunto com o gosto forte adocicado que povoava seu paladar, o rapaz sentiu-se anormalmente tonto. Seus lábios permaneceram fechados por longos minutos enquanto respirava fundo para controlar o enjôo e quando o mal estar tornou-se estável, finalmente se sentou contra o asfalto.

Seus olhos cor de mel demoraram a se acostumar com a claridade, porém quando as imagens entraram em foco foi com grande surpresa que Frank notou que havia uma almofada amarelada de algodão onde sua cabeça estivera há segundos atrás e seu corpo estava rodeado por uma manta de lã avermelhada, mantendo-o aquecido. Variados questionamentos envolvendo a noite passada inundaram sua mente confusa e tudo o que o rapaz conseguiu se lembrar com clareza foi de luzes amareladas brilhantes e risadas alegres; o restante não passava de borrões difusos que não faziam o menor sentido. O predominante em suas memórias não eram as imagens, mas sim os sentimentos. Não se lembrava de algum dia ter se sentido tão feliz como na noite anterior, aliás, suspeitava em que seus dezessete anos de vida tal sentimento nunca tivesse se manifestado de forma tão intensa. E entre a euforia, havia um estranho sentimento de acolhimento que não tinha nada a ver com a bebida ou com algum dos garotos libertinos.

Com dificuldade Frank se levantou do chão ao espalmar uma das mãos contra a parede e sentiu-se tonto por meros segundos pelo gesto brusco. Seu olhar se fixou contra a manta e a almofada que jaziam ao chão e com o coração disparando ligeiro contra seu tórax, o rapaz inclinou a cabeça para trás para poder visualizar a janela fechada do pianista desconhecido que acompanhava por cerca de um ano. A possibilidade de ele tê-lo visto ontem a noite e o ajudado dando-lhe aqueles artefatos era deveras assustadora, porém maravilhosa. Contudo, a partir de agora deveria tomar cuidado quando viesse apreciar mais uma de suas apresentações, pois permanecia com a mesma opinião de que não queria ter nenhuma espécie de contato com alguém que tinha tanto poder sobre suas emoções através de sua música.

Curvou-se para frente apenas para dobrar a manta e com cuidado posicionou a almofada sobre a mesma, desejando que ninguém as roubasse. Deixando-as daquela forma esperava que a piedosa alma que havia o ajudado nota-se sua gratidão e caminhando em direção a rua, Frank sentiu-se estranhamente leve. Permanecia com a mesma dor em seu coração e as mágoas enfincadas em cada partícula de seu ser, porém a felicidade que havia sentido outrora – mesmo que ilusória – havia lhe dado a ligeira esperança de que, talvez, naquele mundo obscuro pudesse ter a chance de fingir ser um rapaz normal de sua idade que sorria e conversava como qualquer outro. E agora com a descoberta daquela bebida maravilhosa, que ofuscava toda a escuridão de sua realidade, voltaria para aquela esquina toda noite em busca dos incríveis momentos de plenitude.

Exausto, Frank caminhou cabisbaixo pela rua enquanto suas mãos ocultaram-se dentro dos bolsos de seu blazer azul cobalto extremamente amassado e que agora possuía uma coloração um tanto acinzentada pelas noites mal dormidas contra o asfalto. Tudo o que desejava no momento era um longo e relaxante banho, porém preparava-se psicologicamente para a volta a sua residência após o incidente com o padrasto. Sabia que a mãe não se importaria com seu sumiço nos dois dias que haviam se sucedido, porém ter os olhos repugnantes daquele homem em sua direção mais uma vez seria um teste para seu autocontrole emocional. Nunca mais voltaria para aquela casa se possuísse um local para onde ir, mas não poderia continuar perambulando pelas ruas daquela forma. Estava esgotado e faminto, necessitando de roupas limpas e o maço de cigarros esquecido na cabeceira da cama. E contaria mais uma vez com sua inseparável e segura bolha para agüentar as possíveis ofensas que provavelmente poderia ouvir.

Era o primeiro dia em que não iria para a Instituição após a ameaça dos outros rapazes e Frank tentou não pensar nas providencias que o Diretor poderia tomar em relação ao seu sumiço, estava cansado demais para imaginá-lo com a expressão severa enquanto seus óculos de aro redondo escorregavam para a ponta de seu nariz fino. E assim que seus sapatos tocaram a grama bem cuidada do jardim de sua casa, o rapaz agradeceu mentalmente por não estar em dos corredores gélidos da Instituição, mas sim próximo de sua cama aconchegante que lhe acolheria como uma velha amiga.

Após alguns segundos procurando a chave em seus bolsos, Frank abriu a porta da sala e adentrou pela mesma lentamente. Trancou-a em seguida enquanto tentava memorizar mais uma vez, e com sérias dificuldades pela lentidão de seus pensamentos, os acordes particularmente difíceis de uma de suas músicas preferidas de _Elvis__Presley_ para afastar sua atenção de qualquer encontro inoportuno em seu caminho. Porém, quando se virou a cena que se seguia em sua frente e os sons que preencheram seus ouvidos fizeram com que o rapaz congelasse no mesmo lugar; suas entranhas retorcendo-se em uma mistura de raiva e choque.

O padrasto encontrava-se sentado no sofá a alguns metros de distância e em seu colo havia uma mulher com praticamente todo seu vestido vermelho erguido, evidenciando suas coxas voluptuosas parcialmente ocultas por sua meia preta sete oitavos. Seus seios estavam sendo rudemente apalpados pelas mãos sedentas do homem e ela ostentava uma expressão provocante enquanto ofegos quebravam o silêncio do recinto. Ao lado dos dois havia uma segunda mulher que os observava com afinco enquanto segurava um dos seios expostos em uma das mãos. Ela mordiscava os lábios pintados em um vermelho vivo e a única peça de roupa que cobria seu corpo alvo era sua saia de cintura alta preta. A visão perturbadora fez com que Frank desse passos desnorteados para frente, o que ocasionou suas pernas se chocando com a mesa de centro da sala e assim que os objetos que ali estavam caíram ao chão com o baque, a atenção dos presentes voltou-se para si.

- É bom que estejas presenciando isto, _maricas_. – A voz do padrasto, arrastada e ríspida, se pronunciou e Frank sentiu o peso do olhar debochado do homem perfurando sua pele como facas afiadas. – Pois tal atitude é digna de um _homem__de__verdade_.

O rapaz sentiu o estômago revirar ao ouvir aquelas palavras e desviou o olhar para observar os próprios sapatos sujos de lama em uma vã tentativa de controlar todo o estremecimento causado pela mistura nociva de raiva com frustração pela forma ríspida com que aquele homem agia e dirigia palavra para si. E quando se controlou o suficiente para continuar a caminhar em direção as escadas mãos o agarraram pelos braços para puxá-lo com força para trás, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio ao tropeçar algumas vezes enquanto era arrastado em direção ao sofá. O conhecido desespero se apossou de todo seu corpo e o contato asqueroso do homem contra a sua pele lhe deu vontade de gritar para tentar extravasar toda a agonia que o engolfava; ondas furiosas de vertigem deixando-o desnorteado.

- Onde tu pensas que vai, maricas? – Questionou o homem de forma debochada e deu um sorriso de escárnio ao notar a expressão de pura angústia que contorcia o rosto do outro. – Tu vais provar agora de que não é um total peso para a humanidade.

Assim que seu corpo foi atirado contra o sofá, Frank entreabriu os lábios para conseguir enviar ar suficiente aos pulmões sobrecarregados e seus olhos cor de mel se arregalaram demonstrando seu estado de total pânico. O rapaz sentiu-se acuado assim que as moças avançaram sobre si com os olhos transbordando luxúria, por notarem de perto sua beleza inocente e estonteante, e quando uma delas adiantou-se para seu pescoço a dor em seu peito era tamanha que ele liberou um soluço sufocado, cravando com força as próprias unhas contra as palmas das mãos; tentava causar dor física para sanar a mental. Os toques maliciosos por suas coxas eram como uma violação a sua sanidade e quando sua falta de ar tornou-se quase insuportável, Frank gritou em plenos pulmões; o ato assustando as mulheres que se afastaram alguns centímetros de seu corpo.

Aproveitando a oportunidade, o rapaz levantou-se trôpego do sofá e correu o mais rápido que suas pernas curtas permitiram em direção à escada; seus pés causando barulhos ocos contra os degraus de madeira conforme os subia. Ouviu gritos enfurecidos acompanhando-o por todo o caminho em direção ao quarto, porém sua mente encontrava-se em tamanha desordem que era difícil até mesmo processar as atividades consideradas vitais para seu corpo. Assim que adentrou no recinto, a porta se fechou com força atrás de si e desta vez Frank certificou-se de trancá-la para que aquele homem repugnante ficasse o mais longe possível de si. Com extremo desespero o blazer foi retirado de seu corpo, assim como a camisa de botões e a calça social preta juntamente com sua roupa íntima. Encaminhando-se para a suíte, o rapaz acomodou-se com pressa dentro da banheira de ferro esmaltado e abriu o chuveiro, balançando-se freneticamente para frente e para trás conforme a água escorria sobre seu corpo nu.

Abraçou o próprio corpo tremulo demonstrando seu estágio de fragilidade e as mãos espalmaram-se em seus braços, movendo-se para cima e para baixo ao esfregar a pele com firmeza. De olhos fechados Frank tentava, daquela forma, afastar todas as sensações corrosivas que o acometiam pelos toques físicos das mulheres contra sua pele. E quando a banheira estava cheia pela metade, estendeu um de seus braços para alcançar o sabonete localizado em um suporte improvisado, logo esfregando-o por seu corpo em uma grossa camada de espuma. Lágrimas se confundiam com as gotas d'água que caiam do chuveiro e seus soluços se tornaram cada vez mais freqüentes ao ecoarem entre as paredes esbranquiçadas pela sensação agoniante permanecer atormentando-o com ainda mais afinco. E em um gesto atormentado o rapaz cravou as unhas contra a própria pele, arranhando-se em uma vã tentativa de arrancar todo o mal estar que sentia.

A ardência causada pelos vergões vermelhos em contato com o sabonete trouxe-no de volta para a realidade e aos poucos Frank acalmou-se ao respirar profundamente várias vezes. Seus olhos se fecharam cansados e apesar das lágrimas ainda não terem cessado, o pânico dentro de si foi se atenuando pelo som relaxante das gotas d'água atingindo a superfície metalizada da banheira. Os momentos felizes da noite anterior lhe soavam tão longínquos que pareciam ter sido contados por um estranho e reproduzidos em sua mente como uma falsa lembrança. E o pequeno chegou à conclusão de que daria qualquer coisa para poder sentir-se entorpecido novamente naquele momento. A coloração esverdeada da bebida lhe lembrava os olhos verdes do incrível desconhecido e a vertigem do álcool o levaria para uma realidade diferente, onde as luzes amareladas opacas se tornavam muito mais brilhantes e tudo era um bom motivo para o riso.

Após longos minutos sob a água, Frank saiu lentamente da banheira e fechou o registro do chuveiro. Encontrava-se com uma aparência digna novamente ao que seus cabelos castanhos, agora limpos e molhados, caiam sobre os olhos e apesar dos fortes vergões em sua pele amorenada sua costumeira expressão indiferente voltou a povoar seu rosto bonito. E entregando-se por completo a exaustão após vestir apenas uma roupa íntima, o rapaz acomodou-se sobre a própria cama desarrumada tendo tempo apenas para afirmar com certeza para si mesmo de que voltaria para o recanto dos garotos libertinos em busca de sua falsa felicidade. Em seguida entregou-se ao mundo de seus sonhos conturbados, desejando internamente que tivesse a sorte de não mais acordar.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

Enquanto um rapaz permitia-se engolfar pela escuridão de seus sonhos agitados, o Sol brilhava majestosamente no céu claro em uma bela antítese. A luminosidade, impenetrável naquele quarto, transmitia uma singela alegria aos passantes nas calçadas esburacadas e as ruas cinzentas aparentavam ser um ótimo local para caminhadas apesar de ainda restar alguns escombros de combate a cada esquina. E o bonde, abarrotado de passageiros, que se arrastava barulhento pelos trilhos em meio aos Cadilac's preenchia a paisagem com animação pelas risadas que transcendiam de seu interior para a rua. Avaliando o cenário não muito longe deste bairro de classe média, havia a Instituição onde Frank deveria estar naquele momento. Contudo, as atividades corriqueiras exercidas naquele local seguiam normalmente como se a sua ausência não fizesse a menor diferença.

Os garotos empenhados em seguir a carreira militar continuavam a se exercitar na quadra aos sons dos berros de seu treinador franzino, porém enérgico; seu apito azulado preso em uma corda ao redor de seu pescoço grosso. Assim como a sala, onde o outro deveria estar, encontrava-se absorta em um palpável silêncio que era quebrado, apenas, pela voz ressoante do professor de História que ditava a matéria pausadamente. E o único fato que evidenciava, no momento, que algo naquele dia sairia completamente de sua rotina era que a última mesa da fileira direita encontrava-se vazia. O aluno ausente não tinha o hábito de conversar nem muito menos interagir, então não houve uma mudança drástica no andamento da aula. Porém, o professor sabia que seu não comparecimento a aula seria deveras significativo para o diretor.

Após longos minutos o sinal estridente ecoou pela caixa de som localizada em uma das quinas do teto e os alunos esperaram respeitosamente o homem autorizá-los com um olhar que poderiam se levantar para seguir com as aulas do dia em outras salas. Um a um eles se levantaram, caminhando silenciosos em direção a porta e quando o recinto encontrava-se completamente vazio, o professor adiantou-se até a própria mesa para pegar sua maleta preta de couro. Imerso em alguns pensamentos sobre seus afazeres, encaminhou-se até o corredor apinhado de garotos agitados e assoviando alto. Sua testa se franziu com a cena atípica de desordem, porém antes que pudesse ter alguma atitude para repreendê-los o motivo para tamanha excitação foi explicado.

O diretor, com uma expressão nada amigável aos alunos, conduzia pelo corredor cerca de seis garotas que exibiam sorrisos, apesar de suas bochechas rosadas como as de um querubim. E o professor prendeu um sorriso pelo olhar mortal que cada um dos garotos recebia ao as elogiarem de forma deveras exagerada. Era absolutamente normal aquele tipo de reação calorosa a presença inusitada de garotas em um colégio exclusivamente masculino, porém Michael demonstrava que iria distribuir detenções se aquela aglomeração não se dissipasse então o professor em conjunto com alguns inspetores controlou a bagunça com certa resistência ao fechar a porta das salas de aula assim que os alunos adentraram nas mesmas. E quando as garotas estavam devidamente instruídas onde se localizava a sala de música, o diretor acertou os óculos redondos no rosto com irritação ao trocar um olhar de relance com o homem que se divertia internamente.

- Me pergunto, senhor Valo, onde é que esta juventude pagã anda aprendendo tais costumes vergonhosos! – Exclamou, se referindo ao comportamento alvoroçado dos jovens ao assoviar para as garotas. Respirou profundamente e sem esperar a resposta encaminhou-se com agilidade pelo corredor em direção a diretoria enquanto resmungava pelo caminho.

- Ele diz isto, porém quando a senhorita Simmons aparece só lhe falta cair os dois olhos. – Uma segunda voz se pronunciou e o professor virou o rosto em direção à mesma, visualizando um homem que ostentava uma expressão divertida em seu rosto.

As mãos do outro se encontravam displicentemente dentro dos bolsos frontais de sua calça social escura e uma das alças de seu suspensório estava caída ao lado de seu corpo esbelto. E rapidamente, pelos comentários maldosos que havia ouvido na sala dos professores, o homem o reconheceu como o novo professor de música. Os colegas que faziam parte da docência da Instituição já haviam comentado sobre as vestimentas impróprias do novo professor, contudo, agora que estava diante dele não pôde deixar de se admirar um pouco. Como um grande estudioso de História o homem, ao analisar as vestimentas e a forma com que o outro agia, chegou à conclusão de que estava diante de um típico boêmio*. [É a prática de um estilodevida não-convencional, às vezes em companhia com pessoas envolvidas com objetivos ligados à música, arte ou literatura. Muitos boêmios foram e são artistas, ou aventureiros que viviam de forma alegre geralmente à noite]

– Aliás, desculpe-me a falta de tato. – Ele se pronunciou novamente e sorriu, retirando respeitosamente uma de suas mãos dos bolsos para estendê-la em sua direção. A parte longa de seus fios negros caiam graciosamente sobre um de seus olhos verdes e Ville se percebeu sorrindo de forma simpática; algo naquele homem era diferente de todos que havia conhecido antes. – Meu nome é Gerard Way, professor de música erudita e irmão mais velho do carrasco deste lugar.

- Muito prazer. – Ville respondeu ao aceitar o cumprimento e apertou com firmeza a mão do outro, balançando-a algumas vezes ao permanecer sorrindo. Ao contrário dos outros membros do corpo docente, Gerard esbanjava alegria ao invés de educação forçada e deboche. – Sou Ville Valo, professor de História.

- O prazer é meu, senhor Valo. É agradável ter o conhecimento de que há pessoas que conseguem sorrir neste lugar. – Comentou Gerard ao que os dois separaram as mãos. O outro professor possuía brilhantes olhos azuis e seus fios castanhos escuros medianos eram levemente ondulados nas pontas, dando-lhe um ar jovial em contraste com sua vestimenta completamente negra. E Gerard se perguntou mentalmente qual era o problema dos homens daquela época que tinham a irremediável mania de se vestir com tamanha sobriedade; como se estivessem em um constante velório. – Agora terei de me abster desta agradável conversa para ensinar algumas notas aos meus alunos. Espero que tu tenhas um ótimo dia!

E despedindo-se de forma educada, Gerard caminhou pelo corredor – agora silencioso e vazio – em direção à sala de música. E a cada passo que dava sua sensação de bem estar se demonstrava mais forte dentro de si. Era maravilhoso poder ensinar à outras pessoas tudo o que sabia sobre sua tão adorada música e transmitir todos os seus conhecimentos a jovens que poderiam seguir carreira futuramente era magnífico. Será que dentro daquela saleta poderia existir um sucessor ao grande Paganini? Questionou a si mesmo e um pequeno sorriso adornou seus lábios finos quando a porta da sala entrou em foco em sua frente. Porém, o homem permaneceu alguns instantes segurando a maçaneta; uma estranha ansiedade o acometendo.

Havia algo mais importante do que transmitir os ensinamentos corretos para criar músicos bem preparados: encontrar alguém que enxergasse as notas proferidas pelo instrumento algo além de meros sons combinados. Queria poder ver a paixão transbordando em cada posicionamento dos dedos sobre as cordas, a respiração afogueada pelo esforço de mover o arco no mesmo ritmo acelerado das batidas do coração e o movimentar gracioso do corpo completando o quadro expressivo da junção das notas musicais com a alma exposta para quem ouvisse a música retirada do instrumento. E se pudesse ter a honra de presenciar tal cena em sua sala de aula, sua missão de vida estaria completada; sua existência não tendo sido apenas um mero acaso em vão.

Assim que girou a maçaneta, vários rostos ansiosos se voltaram para si e Gerard deu um sorriso espontâneo de cumprimento; achando adoráveis as expressões dividas entre curiosidade e surpresa de seus alunos ao vê-lo. A porta se fechou em suas costas e ao posicionar-se de costas para o quadro, o homem avaliou seu pequeno e seleto número de alunos; seis garotas e mais dois garotos. Sua sobrancelha franziu-se e o brilho estonteante de seu sorriso diminuiu assim que a ausência de certo rapaz frágil que havia encontrado caído em um beco na noite anterior foi notada. Esperava retirar alguns tijolos do muro que o rapaz havia construído ao redor de si com a música, porém naquele momento entendeu que aquela aproximação seria mais difícil do que imaginava. Após a aula deveria encontrar-se com Michael para prosear sobre o que faria para ajudar o outro não só na Instituição, mas fora dela também.

Pigarreando um pouco para focar a própria atenção aos adolescentes que o observavam com expectativa, Gerard deu alguns passos em direção a própria mesa e encostou-se displicente contra a mesma ao posicionar as mãos nos bolsos; novamente seu sorriso ofuscando qualquer objeto ao seu redor.

- Sejam muito bem vindos, caros rapazes e doces damas, a tua primeira aula de música erudita; ou clássica, se preferirem. – Sua voz ecoou entre as paredes e quebrou o silêncio.

Gerard notou que as garotas sentadas um tanto afastadas dos outros garotos se entreolharam cúmplices enquanto seguravam sorrisos em sua direção e segurou-se para não desapontá-las tão rapidamente pelo nítido interesse que as mesmas demonstravam em si. Sua cabeça inclinou-se suavemente para o lado e os olhos verdes esquadrinharam a sala de forma sonhadora, pelos instrumentos que ali havia, antes de tornar a se pronunciar.

– E prestem demasiada atenção na conduta que deverão ter nesta aula: não aceito silêncio e muito menos falta de participação. A regra primordial: não ter regras. Quero vê-los; como são ou agem. Assim saberei a expressividade de vocês como músicos e poderei ajudá-los a encontrar o caminho certo para guiá-los. Apenas cheguem no horário, pois o intuito desta aula é tornar tuas almas visíveis pelos sons que teus dedos retirarão de cada instrumento. – Houve uma pausa em que ele retirou as mãos dos bolsos e agilmente os dedos esguios abriram os botões localizados no punho da manga de sua camisa branca social; arregaçando-a até os cotovelos. – Estamos entendidos até aqui?

- Sim, senhor. – Respondeu uma das garotas docemente, fazendo as amigas abafarem risinhos com as mãos enquanto mais uma vez trocavam olhares cúmplices. Ela exibiu um sorriso estonteante com seus dentes esbranquiçados bem cuidados e suas bochechas coraram delicadamente, dando-lhe uma aparência inocente como a de uma boneca.

Gerard sorriu educadamente para a aluna, porém não manteve o contato visual por muito tempo; sua expressão assumindo uma seriedade atípica para sua personalidade descontraída. Possuía um vasto conhecimento sobre o que acontecia quando se dava atenção demais para garotas adolescentes facilmente impressionáveis e não se atreveria, nem se fosse um homem heterossexual, a ultrapassar o limite da estreita relação entre um aluno e seu professor. Deveria demonstrar que apesar de seu aspecto mais "libertino" em relação às regras da Instituição continuava em uma posição a ser respeitada e com satisfação notou desconcerto na expressão da garota quando seu olhar intenso não foi correspondido da forma com que ela esperava. E em seguida seu olhar focou-se nos outros dois garotos, que se demonstravam entediados pelas reações exageradas, para dar continuada a apresentação.

- Bom, sem mais delongas, pois não quero fazer-lhes dormir com tanta falação sobre regras e afins. – O homem disse de forma amigável, arrancando alguns sorrisos, e desencostou-se da mesa suavemente para dar passos calmos em direção ao armário localizado ao lado de sua mesa, abrindo-o para retirar dali um estojo mediano onde encontrava-se seu bem mais precioso: seu violino. Postou-o sobre a mesa e observou cada um de seus alunos novamente, franzindo a testa ao perceber que ainda não havia se apresentado. – E perdoem minha distração, já que ainda não me apresentei. Meu nome é Gerard Way e minha mais linda história de amor é com a música. É extremamente honroso ser, a partir de agora, mentor musical de cada um de vocês e neste semestre lhes ensinarei como manusear este nobre instrumento que é o violino.

O homem abriu com suavidade o estojo posicionado sobre a superfície da mesa e olhou com adoração para o violino lustroso, um legítimo Stradivarius, que havia ali dentro. Toda vez que visualizava o instrumento memórias de sua infância longínqua na Itália ao lado do pai e o irmão mais novo engolfavam-lhe a mente com saudosismo. Porém, ao invés de se permitir dominar pela melancolia, Gerard ilustrava em cada nota executada com maestria suas memórias carregadas de sentimentos. Era como se a música pudesse formar em frente aos olhos do ouvinte o cenário antigo que era reproduzido na mente do mais velho; onde dois garotinhos corriam entre risadas ao som de um acorde melodioso de violino. Afastando os pensamentos ao balançar de leve a cabeça com um suspiro profundo, o homem segurou o instrumento cuidadosamente e o demonstrou para a sala; sua costumeira expressão relaxada podendo ser vista novamente após um ligeiro momento de seriedade.

- Creio que conheçam a aparência de um violino, contudo, quero saber se conseguem classificá-lo. – Disse enérgico, tentando instigar os alunos a participarem de sua aula ao observá-los de forma receptiva. – Algum de vocês arriscaria responder-me... – Houve uma pausa em que uma de suas mãos voltou a vasculhar o estojo e ao entrar em foco novamente demonstrou segurar um objeto comprido e ligeiramente côncavo no mesmo tom amadeirado do instrumento. Porém, havia uma particularidade: um delicado fio esbranquiçado conectava suas extremidades de ponta a ponta. – Como se chama este adorável objeto?

- Sim, eu sei, senhor. – Respondeu timidamente um dos garotos e Gerard lhe deu um sorriso encorajador para que o mesmo continuasse. Ele possua um nariz ligeiramente protuberante e seus fios claros estavam penteados para trás com brilhantina; seu rosto ligeiramente arredondado e com sardas dando-lhe um ar saudável e jovial. – Chama-se arco.

- Muito bem! – Empolgou-se Gerard ao elogiar o aluno abrangendo o objeto que segurava com simpatia; o violino seguro em sua outra mão. Seu sorriso se alargou assim que o garoto demonstrou-se relaxar e correspondeu seu sorriso com mais confiança, fazendo-o chegar à conclusão de que estava conseguindo cumprir sua meta de criar um ambiente confortável o suficiente para que os alunos pudessem se expressar sem medo de errar ou de represálias; como acontecia nas outras aulas. – Qual o teu nome? Aliás, antes mesmo de que tu me respondas tal pergunta, quero fazer-te outra! Sabes qual é a função do arco?

- Meu nome é David Smith, senhor. – O aluno lhe respondeu um pouco menos tímido e empertigou-se em sua cadeira antes de tornar a falar com mais segurança; os olhos castanhos mudando de foco para observar com admiração o instrumento que o professor segurava. – O arco nos auxilia na sonoridade das notas, pois causa um efeito completamente diferenciado da sonoridade produzida do contato das cordas diretamente com os dedos.

- E isto quer dizer que o arco é o responsável pela sonoridade peculiar que caracteriza um violino. – Completou Gerard ao erguer mais o objeto para que todos na sala pudessem enxergá-lo perfeitamente. – Além disso, a forma com que o arco é manuseado influência completamente na execução de qualquer música. Dependendo da forma com que a cerda for pressionada contra a corda, a intensidade do som poderá ser maior ou menor. E a boa notícia é que saber dosar esta intensidade já é metade do caminho andado para se aprender a tocar perfeitamente um violino. – Finalizou Gerard com um sorriso, divertindo-se com as expressões ligeiramente mais empolgadas que as garotas exibiram após esta, aparentemente, simples constatação. – Alguma pergunta?

Ao receber suaves balançares de cabeça em uma resposta negativa a seu questionamento, Gerard posicionou novamente o arco dentro do estojo e segurou o violino agora com as duas mãos, demonstrando-o por completo para cada um ao lentamente girá-lo em 360º. Quando o instrumento chegou a sua posição inicial, o homem observou com certo orgulho o interesse que transbordava dos olhos inocentes de seus alunos e sua voz tornou a se pronunciar.

- Estes pininhos onde as cordas estão enroladas chamam-se voluta e é aqui que regulamos a afinação das mesmas. – Seus dedos esguios tocaram o local com precisão, demonstrando sobre o que dizia e em seguida os mesmos deslizaram-se até tocar o início do instrumento; acariciando a madeira lustrosa com carinho. – Este local se chama tampo e estas ligeiras aberturas que lembram o formato de um 'f' são conhecidas como ouvidos. – Após estas palavras em um gesto rápido o violino foi posicionado em seu ombro esquerdo e seu rosto se virou levemente, não encaixando-se no local apropriado para que pudesse proferir as palavras finais. – E este suporte possui um nome deveras óbvio: queixeira.

Gerard segurou o violino com mais firmeza e permaneceu com uma expressão divertida quando os alunos riram baixinho por sua última colocação. A mão livre estendeu-se para recuperar o arco e aproximando-o das cordas, aprumou a postura para demonstrar como deveria ser o posicionamento correto para a execução do instrumento. Seus ombros largos estavam levemente inclinados para trás e o braço direito formava um perfeito ângulo de 45º graus em relação ao braço do violino; o pé esquerdo posicionado na mesma distância entre seu queixo e o ombro direito.

- Inicialmente vocês aprenderão a tocar sentados, porém é importante que o tronco esteja alinhado e o braço firmemente erguido. Não muito inclinado para cima ou para baixo, mas sim reto... – Sua frase não pôde ser finalizada, pois o sinal do término da aula ecoou pelas paredes e o sorriso que povoava seus lábios finos se alargou quando o suspiro de frustração vindo dos alunos ecoou em seus ouvidos. – Certo. Vocês estão livres de toda a minha falação teórica, contudo, para a próxima aula eu gostaria que trouxessem teus instrumentos e que treinem em casa o posicionamento correto dos mesmos. Tragam também alguma partitura de seu autor favorito que escolheremos uma para iniciarmos nossas lições práticas. É só isso por hoje, obrigado.

Enquanto os garotos se afastavam em direção a porta de forma silenciosa, as garotas demonstravam proposital lentidão em se retirar do recinto; lançando olhares em direção a Gerard que guardava calmamente seu instrumento contra o estojo. Ao notarem a indiferença do outro em relação à nítida demonstração de interesse, as mesmas liberaram suspiros frustrados e finalmente deixaram a sala de aula. E o mais velho agradeceu mentalmente sua expressão ter sido eficiente o suficiente para não ter que utilizar palavras para mandá-las embora dali.

O silêncio da sala contribuiu para que sua expressão se tornasse pensativa enquanto ele, em um gesto ligeiro, se aproximou do armário para guardar seu tão adorado violino; um Stradivarius legítimo. Apesar de ter aprendido a dosar a tristeza de suas memórias com o passar do tempo, preferindo assumir uma postura jovial ao invés de render-se à amargura ou à saudade, às vezes se tornava deveras dificultoso não sentir uma pontada de melancólica em seu coração boêmio. A música havia lhe servido como um escape para tantas rachaduras em seu coração, porém ao entrar em contato com o irmão mais novo depois de um grande período de tempo de afastamento havia aberto feridas que lhe pareciam superficialmente cicatrizadas. E, ali, solitário em sua sala de aula, Gerard chegou à triste constatação de que toda a história de sua família resumia-se, apenas, a aquele violino tão valioso; tanto no sentido material quando no sentimental.

Um sorriso sem emoção apossou-lhe os lábios finos, dando-lhe uma aparência ligeiramente cansada, e ele postou as mãos contra os bolsos frontais da calça social preta ao iniciar passos tranqüilos em direção ao corredor vazio. As paredes acinzentadas e a pouca luminosidade em conjunto com as longínquas lembranças transmitiram-lhe uma incômoda sensação de desesperança e Gerard suspirou, repreendendo a si mesmo de forma amarga por ainda se permitir abalar por fatos que soavam tão distantes que mal pareciam, de fato, fazer parte de seu passado. Porém, era quase impossível não lembrar-se de sua querida Itália ao tocar aquele violino e muito menos apagar as últimas palavras do pai antes de se tornar preso político; desaparecendo para sempre. Nesta ocasião, quando tinha apenas onze anos e Michael oito, os dois haviam sido exilados para a Inglaterra logo após o término da primeira guerra mundial. E desde a primeira vez que havia colocado os pés ali, Gerard soube que nunca mais poderia voltar a sua pátria.

Seus passos ecoavam pelo chão lustroso conforme caminhava e os sons apenas cessaram quando se posicionou de frente para a porta da diretoria. Pela pequena janelinha que havia contra a mesma, podia-se ver um homem debruçado sobre uma mesa abarrotada de papéis e seus óculos de aro redondo estavam suavemente posicionados na ponta de seu nariz. Apesar de aparentar ser jovem, suas roupas sóbrias e a expressão dura de quem havia amadurecido demais em pouco tempo faziam-lhe aparentar ser muito mais velho do que o próprio irmão; como se sua experiência não coubesse dentro de si e emanasse pelas linhas se expressões formadas ao redor de seus olhos pelo constante ar austero em seu rosto. Os olhos esverdeados, tão diferentes dos de Gerard e ocultos pelas lentes claras de seus óculos, transmitiam certa amargura e o mais velho se questionou como tudo teria sido diferente se os dois não tivessem sofrido tantas perdas.

Os dedos esguios seguraram com firmeza a maçaneta ao girá-la, o homem adentrou no recinto sem se anunciar; ignorando o olhar de reprovação que recebeu do outro. Em silêncio encaminhou-se para a cadeira postada de frente para o diretor e sentou-se contra mesma com um suspiro profundo; liberando todo o ar que nem ao menos tinha consciência de ter segurado. O mesmo sorriso distante e opaco povoava-lhe os lábios e suas costas reclinaram-se contra o encosto da cadeira, os dedos tamborilando sobre as coxas evidenciando seu estado emocional atípico. Toda sua jovialidade e seu ligeiro ar debochado haviam sido modificados para uma espécie de conformação muda em relação ao passado que não poderia ser modificado, nem muito menos esquecido.

- Queira ter o bom senso de se anunciar apropriadamente para ser recebido, senhor Way. – Michael quebrou o silêncio palpável ao observar o irmão mais velho como se o mesmo não passasse de um desconhecido ou um mero subordinado. O observou por cima dos óculos com reprovação e suas mãos apertavam com mais força que o necessário os documentos que lia anteriormente. – Não tolero este tipo de comportamento, principalmente vindo de um membro participante do corpo docente desta Instituição.

- Peço vossas desculpas, senhor Way. – Gerard respondeu um pouco mais ríspido do que gostaria e seu sorriso modificou-se para um levemente amargurado pela postura do irmão em relação a si. Houve uma pausa em que os dois se observaram longamente e era notável a oscilação intensa de emoções. E o mais velho cogitou a possibilidade de novamente iniciar uma conversa que iria além de assuntos relacionados a trabalho, porém desistiu pela postura do outro. Uma de suas mãos subiu até o rosto pálido e com cansaço Gerard coçou os olhos para manter o foco no motivo que havia lhe trazido ali; o qual lhe preocupava demasiadamente, apesar do pouco contato que havia tido com o aluno em questão. – Creio que já deve ser de teu conhecimento que o senhor Iero não compareceu às aulas esta manhã.

- Sim. E tomarei as providências necessárias para que a família saiba deste ato de indisciplina. – Michael respondeu polidamente, apesar de sua nítida preocupação em relação ao assunto, e em seguida ele soltou os papeis sobre a mesa, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesma ao entrelaçar as mãos; dando-lhe uma aparência ainda mais séria. Sua testa estava franzida e havia um ar de irritação em seus lábios crispados. – E quantas vezes terei que adverti-lo, senhor Way, para que se refira a minha pessoa como senhor e não como tu.

Gerard levantou-se em um gesto rápido e sua expressão encontrava-se demasiadamente séria. Todo o brilho incandescente que o acompanhava de forma natural aparentemente havia desaparecido e substituído por um maciço sentimento de desgosto ao que ele observava o mais novo de cima. Seus olhos verdes, sempre intensos, faiscavam e ele espalmou uma das mãos contra o tampo da mesa para se aproximar do outro; o ambiente tornando-se tenso em poucos segundos.

- Não vim até aqui, caro senhor, para que puna o senhor Iero. Pelo contrário, vim demonstrar explicitamente o meu receio sobre o que esta ausência possivelmente possa significar. – Houve uma pausa e o rosto de Michael foi criando, ligeiramente, uma coloração avermelhada para evidenciar o desconforto que sentia pela força do olhar de Gerard sobre si. – Nas duas vezes em que observei este garoto era evidente tua alma repleta de sofrimento, porém creio que este quadro venha a se agravar depois do que presenciei outrora. – O diretor iria interrompê-lo pela audácia do outro a se dirigir a si daquela forma, mas o mais velho continuou. – Não que isto lhe importe o quanto o senhor diz se importar. Contudo, de alguma forma estranha este garoto me lembra alguém que eu não tive a capacidade de ajudar. E desta vez farei diferente. Não vou deixá-lo se tornar alguém amargo assim como o senhor se tornou. Farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para ajudá-lo dentro e fora desta instituição, por isto vim até aqui.

Em um gesto brusco, Gerard se afastou da mesa para abrir a porta com mais rapidez que o necessário e antes de fechá-la trocou um olhar gélido com o irmão; demonstrando que a partir dali não iria importuná-lo mais além dos assuntos extremamente necessários.

- Tenha um bom dia, Michael. – Disse com a voz cortante; a porta se fechando com um estridente clique.

Ao fazer aquela escolha Gerard não percebeu que não só ajudaria uma alma inocente finalmente sentir-se em paz, como ele próprio sentiria um amor muito mais intenso pelo qual nutria por sua tão adorada música.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

O recinto encontrava-se em notável penumbra. E pela janela esquecida aberta era possível visualizar que a obra de arte esculpida por anjos utilizando-se da coloração alaranjada dos raios de Sol, em conjunto com o puro azul cobalto do céu vespertino, havia sido substituída pelo manto negro e estrelado da noite. A sensação térmica agradável em conjunto com a brisa, que transcendia da rua para o quarto onde um rapaz permanecia adormecido em um profundo e conturbado sono, tornava o Outono naquela pequena cidade inglesa uma estação deveras agradável para seus habitantes. E a calmaria que se apossava das ruas estreitas transmitia a confortável sensação de paz que há muito tempo os Europeus ansiavam sentir após um incessante período de guerras significativas.

Em um gesto brusco, contrapondo toda a tranqüilidade da paisagem, o rapaz virou-se agitado em sua cama ao despertar e seu tronco projetou-se para frente, fazendo-o sentar-se entre os lençóis desarrumados em sobressalto; sua respiração tornando-se ruidosa e acelerada. A dor física que acometia seu corpo pelas noites mal dormidas havia se amenizado, porém a emocional continuava intacta. E assim que seus olhos esverdeados reconheceram onde estava, lentamente a calmaria tornou sua respiração compassada e ele guiou as mãos até o rosto para esfregar os olhos suavemente com a ponta dos dedos, dispersando os resquícios de sono que ainda tornavam lento seu raciocínio. Após alguns minutos silenciosos e pensando com mais clareza, ele tentou se lembrar do que poderia ter sonhado para acordar tão assustado, contudo tal tentativa foi em vão. Pois tudo o que se lembrava não passava de uma vasta escuridão, flash's de imagens difusas e um peso descomunal em seu coração; como se cordas apertadas estivessem o impedindo de bater normalmente.

Impulsionando o corpo para fora da cama, Frank se levantou e o contato gélido do piso com as solas de seus pés quentes fez com que um breve arrepio o acometesse. E apesar de continuar trajando apenas suas roupas debaixo que delineava suas torneadas coxas amorenadas, ele aproximou-se da janela; vendo-se mais uma vez maravilhado com a paisagem privilegiada de sua janela. O único poste de luz que iluminava a rua encontrava-se na esquina e sua luminosidade amarelada formava um contraste perfeito com as silhuetas das casas vizinhas e o brilho característico das estrelas. Tudo, a seu ver, tornava-se mais bonito à noite; desde o farfalhar suave das árvores até o olhar das pessoas em relação ao que viam. E, de certa forma, a luminosidade do dia fazia com que ele enxergasse mais claramente a feiúra em cada ser humano então a noite, em conjunto com sua hipnotizante sensação de liberdade, mascarava a maldade que ele acreditava estar o esperando em casa esquina.

Seu rosto virou-se em direção a parede e forçando a visão, para enxergar mais claramente entre a penumbra, Frank notou com uma fisgada no peito que já fazia quarenta e cinco minutos que o pianista havia terminado mais uma de suas apresentações. E era frustrante, além de toda aquela realidade maldita, ter que se privar de seus adorados e preciosos momentos de paz enquanto ouvia as notas tão bem executadas conectando-se diretamente com seu coração. Contudo, deveria manter certa distância daquele beco por pelo menos por alguns dias para que não corresse o risco de encontrá-lo. Mesmo que não tivesse absoluta certeza de que tinha sido ele que havia o ajudado na noite anterior, não queria arriscar se decepcionar com o único ser humano desconhecido que conseguia tocá-lo, mesmo que metaforicamente, sem fazê-lo sentir dor.

Com um suspiro resignado e sentindo-se acometido por um profundo vazio o rapaz encaminhou-se até o armário a alguns passos de distância, abrindo-o para pegar uma calça de sarja escura e alguma camiseta da mesma cor. Seu guarda roupa só fugia do padrão escuro para algumas variações entre azul marinho e branco; seu uniforme escolar azul cobalto se destacando das demais peças por ser o único com uma coloração chamativa. Em um gesto rápido o rapaz já estava completamente vestido e sem complicações seus sapatos também foram calçados após algumas tentativas de colocá-los de pé sem se desequilibrar. E antes de encaminhar-se em direção a porta, seu olhar recaiu sobre seus braços marcados com longas linhas avermelhadas causadas mais cedo por suas unhas. Tais marcas só relembraram o desespero que tinha sentido pelo contato abusivo que havia sofrido e novamente abrindo o armário para poder pegar a jaqueta de couro, ele a vestiu com pressa para afastar os próprios pensamentos.

Respirando profundamente ele fechou os olhos e fortaleceu a expressão inexpressiva em seu rosto ao permitir-se envolver por sua bolha que o separava do resto do mundo. Destrancou a porta com as mãos levemente tremulas pelo que possivelmente o esperaria fora da segurança de seu quarto e ao descer as escadarias o mais rápido que conseguiu, Frank controlou-se para não segurar forte demais o cigarro de palha que havia em uma das mãos para não estragá-lo ao notar uma presença desagradável. O padrasto encontrava-se adormecido contra o sofá e seus lábios estavam entreabertos conforme o ruído de seu ronco preenchia o recinto em conjunto com a voz de um homem que narrava as notícias pelo rádio. E havia garrafa de whisky quase vazia ao seu lado combinando perfeitamente com sua aparência abarrotada, evidenciando que a cena que havia presenciado mais cedo tinha tido uma continuidade.

Frank sentiu o estômago revirar conforme caminhava em direção a porta da sala, acometido por um sentimento de repulsa tão grande que se permanecesse por mais alguns segundos no mesmo local que aquele homem poderia vomitar as próprias entranhas. E assim que atingiu a rua, com a brisa açoitando seus fios castanhos caídos suavemente contra a testa, foi com desespero que ele guiou o cigarro até a boca e o acendeu após riscar o fósforo algumas vezes. Tragou longamente a nicotina para dentro dos pulmões e sentiu satisfação em saber que aquela substância nociva poderia estar o matando aos poucos no momento. Seu dedo indicador e médio se posicionou contra o cigarro para segurá-lo e conforme caminhava, Frank expeliu a fumaça acinzentada para o ar; observando o efeito misterioso que ela causava ao se dissipar. Sentia-se tão desesperado para sentir-se vivo que chegava a ser reconfortante a ardência que a fumaça causava em sua garganta.

A rua encontrava-se quase completamente deserta e Frank apertou o passo, demonstrando ter pressa para chegar ao bar dos garotos libertinos. Mergulhado em sua própria tristeza e aflição, tudo o que aquele rapaz com a beleza que se assemelhava a dos anjos gostaria de ter era mais alguns fúlgidos momentos de felicidade. Era irreal, fazia-o se sentir pior quando voltava à realidade, porém naquele curto momento todo seu vazio era preenchido por calor e a tristeza por risadas. As partículas de seu corpo não explodiam em dor quando era tocado, pelo contrário, o contato era deveras atraente e sentia-se tão bem consigo mesmo que se permitia sorrir. Os olhares em sua direção não lhe demonstravam reprovação nem muito menos deboche, mas sim cobiça e admiração. E naquele mundo fantasioso banhado por aquele liquido de coloração esverdeada, como os olhos verdes mais lindos que já havia visto, Frank queria se perder para nunca mais se encontrar.

Novamente uma pontada acometeu seu coração assim que suas pernas não o levaram em direção ao beco, mas sim a próxima esquina onde havia um amontoado de garotos conversando e rindo; a música ligeiramente mais alta do que nas outras vezes. Algo em seu interior lhe dizia para não se entregar a desconhecida realidade do entorpecimento, porém estava tão desesperado pela atenção que recebia quando estava dominado pelo álcool que todo e qualquer aviso de seu cérebro foi deliberadamente ignorado.

- Roxane! – Houve um grito animado que se destacou entre a difusa combinação de sons e um rapaz loiro se levantou alegremente do meio fio enquanto virava-se em direção a Frank com um estonteante sorriso. Ele abriu os braços em uma explicita demonstração do quanto ele era bem vindo ali e seus fios dourados emoldurando seu rosto de queixo anguloso faziam-no parecer ainda mais bonito por sua aura alegre. – Veja quem novamente está nos presenteando com o ar de sua graça: honey bun.

Frank sentiu-se encolher um pouco com aquela recepção calorosa, correspondendo-a com um breve e discreto aceno. Seus ombros curvaram-se para frente conforme seu olhar desviava-se para os próprios pés e a cada paço que dava em direção a multidão o aperto em seu coração aumentava; suas mãos estremecendo-se levemente. Seus dedos apertaram com certa força o cigarro entre os dedos em uma profunda tragada e o menor inalou a maior quantidade de nicotina que conseguiu de uma vez; sentindo-se tonto pela reação adversa de seu corpo contra a substância.

- Honey bun não é tão casto quanto pensávamos. – Comentou Brian com um sorriso de canto ao também se levantar para recebê-lo. Em uma de suas mãos havia uma garrafa praticamente cheia de Absinto e quando o outro parou relativamente perto dos dois, mas sempre mantendo aquela distância necessária para seu próprio conforto, o copo que estava em sua mão livre preenchido pela metade com o liquido esverdeado foi oferecido em sua direção. – E cada vez que o vemos tal fato se torna mais explícito. Primeiro a audácia de entornar de uma vez o primeiro copo de absinto...

- Segundo nos hipnotizando com teus sorrisos charmosos assim que a bebida fez efeito em ti... – Completou Steve piscando os olhos lentamente ao fazer uma expressão sonhadora, observando o menor segurar o copo com força contra a mão que não segurava o cigarro. Quando o mesmo tomou um generoso gole da bebida ao fechar os olhos, o loiro mordeu o lábio inferior ao trocar um olhar significativo com Brian. – E pelo visto irá nos hipnotizar de novo, Roxanne.

- E terceiro nos demonstrando a classe com que fumas teu cigarro. – Finalizou Brian, concordando com o que o loiro havia dito silenciosamente ao corresponder seu olhar. Seu sorriso se alargou conforme os dois assistiam-no esvaziar o copo com pressa como da outra vez e sua voz tornou-se ligeiramente maliciosa ao se pronunciar mais uma vez. – Qual serás teu novo segredo revelado esta noite, honey bun?

Aquela pergunta ecoou na mente de Frank repetidamente. A voz de timbre agudo de Brian adentrou em seus ouvidos e em conjunto com o efeito do álcool fez com que seus pensamentos se tornassem confusos e embaralhados; como se de repente estivesse preso dentro de um caleidoscópio. O gosto adocicado em seu paladar e a fraca luminosidade da rua tremulando perante sua visão o fez estender uma das mãos e segurar fortemente o ombro de Steve, tendo apoio para permanecer de pé. Seu tronco se curvou para frente e ao respirar de forma profunda para controlar a vertigem, seu olhar focou-se no asfalto que aparentava estar muito mais próximo do que deveria. E a cálida sensação de entorpecimento logo o engolfou por completo, satisfazendo seu anseio de esquecer-se de toda e qualquer preocupação de outrora. Os olhos esverdeados novamente visualizavam pontos brilhantes de luz pela rua, os sons confusos de conversas e música alta lhe transmitiam alegria e toda a repulsa que sentia por si mesmo havia se modificado para dar espaço ao desejo intrínseco de receber olhares e sorrisos em sua direção. Finalmente sentia-se completo.

Aos poucos o rapaz acostumou-se com a vertigem e soltou o ombro do outro lentamente; olhando maravilhado para a própria mão como se fosse a primeira vez que a estivesse vendo. Observou os dedos amorenados e a palma entrando e saindo de foco algumas vezes, ainda podendo sentir o calor que o corpo de Steve emanava mesmo através de sua roupa. Tocá-lo havia sido um gesto tão corriqueiro que havia passado despercebido e ao invés da conhecida sensação de pânico, sentia-se vivendo em uma realidade paralela onde tudo que o rodeava era maravilhosamente desconhecido. Cada vez que a bebida lhe permitia agir e reagir de forma que não tinha coragem o suficiente quando estava sóbrio, era como se sua bolha protetora ao redor de si estourasse para deixá-lo livre e desfrutando as esplêndidas sensações que para os outros eram tão banais, mas para si valiam mais do que sua própria vida.

- Honey bun? – A voz suave de Steve despertou-o de seu torpor momentâneo e Frank ergueu o rosto em sua direção, vendo-o com os olhos azuis brilhando entre um misto de divertimento e preocupação por seu estado. – Estas bem? Brian e eu estávamos proseando contigo, mas parece que tu não ouviste absolutamente nada do que dissemos...

- Queiram me desculpar. – Respondeu polidamente com a voz mais grossa que o normal devido à falta de uso. Havia um ar risonho em sua expressão, como se falar daquela forma séria lhe soasse deveras pomposo, e ele deu alguns passos desequilibrados para trás ao observar os outros dois rapazes com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. Seus braços se abriram ao lado do corpo e um sorriso vitorioso delineou seus lábios rosados, tornando-o ainda mais bonito pela forma com que o gesto iluminava seu rosto. – Vejam, caros senhores, desta vez estou apto o suficiente para ficar de pé! – Contatou orgulhosamente e gargalhou em seguida, desequilibrando-se um pouco mais pela forma com que os músculos de seu abdômen se contraiam a cada risada.

- Vamos com calma, honey bun. – Contrapôs Steve ao se aproximar do menor para segurá-lo a tempo dele não tropeçar nos próprios pés e cair pela forma com que ria. Apesar de seu tom de aviso, sua expressão era divertida e o loiro trocava olhares com Brian como se Frank fosse uma criança levada que fazia os pais rirem até mesmo quando estava aprontando alguma peripécia. – Tu podes estar de pé, porém creio que isto não dure por muito mais tempo.

- Tu estas duvidando da minha pessoa, Sunshine? – Ofendeu-se o menor ao levar uma das mãos de forma dramática até o tórax, exibindo uma expressão falsamente magoada em seu rosto. Seu olhar recaiu sobre a figura elegante de Brian a alguns passos de distância e ele deu um sorriso charmoso ao outro, como se o gesto pudesse conquistá-lo ao ponto de fazer o outro concordar com o que diria a seguir. – Tu não concordas, Roxane, de que estou perfeitamente lúcido para fazer o que eu bem quiser?

Brian arqueou as duas sobrancelhas em direção ao menor e inclinou o rosto levemente para fingir com mestria que estava deliberando sobre a pergunta que o outro havia lhe feito. Considerava aquela uma oportunidade perfeita para fazê-lo provar de que poderia ser digno de participar daquele mundo de prazeres e luxúria, então aproveitaria aquela brecha para instigá-lo a liberar todas as vontades que tanto escondia quando não estava possuído pela fada verde. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios e ele cruzou os braços ao se aproximar de forma felina dos outros dois rapazes, notando com satisfação que Frank correspondia seu olhar com a mesma intensidade. Os olhos claros desviaram-se primeiro, fitando-o de cima abaixo em um gesto que indicava certo deboche em relação à certeza bêbada que o outro possuía sobre conseguir fazer qualquer coisa. E quando seus rostos estavam a milímetros de distância, as palavras que mudaria a vida do pequeno de cabeça para baixo foram proferidas.

- Prove. – Sussurrou Brian movendo os lábios de forma sedutora. Notou como Frank demonstrou-se hipnotizado pelo gesto e liberou uma curta risada, afastando-se para posicionar-se ao lado de Steve. Segurou-o pelo braço para que ele não oferecesse mais o suporte que fazia com que Frank conseguisse permanecer de pé e trocou um olhar significativo com o mesmo antes de olhar para Frank mais uma vez. Tornou a se pronunciar, malicia escorrendo em cada uma de suas palavras. – Prove à nós, honey bun, o que tu és capaz de fazer como disseres agora a pouco.

Frank estreitou os olhos esverdeados em direção aos rapazes que exibiam sorrisos e seu coração martelou fortemente contra sua caixa torácica; a adrenalina fazendo com que a vertigem que sentia se amenizasse. O líquido verde que lhe causava uma extrema sensação de liberdade lhe deu a autoconfiança que precisava para provar o que dizia e ao executar um gesto com a cabeça para que os dois o seguissem, Frank caminhou o mais rápido que seu equilibro fragilizado permitiu. Ao adentrar no bar apinhado de garotos risonhos, o menor apoiou-se contra o balcão para recuperar-se da forte vertigem que o acometeu pelo esforço de permanecer de pé; o sentimento de provar-se capaz dominando-o por completo. Respirou profundamente, determinado a continuar, e encaminhou-se em direção a uma jukebox* [Máquina que reproduz músicas ao inserir moedas.] localizada no canto esquerdo do recinto amplo e com uma escadaria de pedra que dava acesso para o andar superior; ainda desconhecido para o menor.

Uma de suas mãos posicionou-se contra o bolso da jaqueta de couro e tateando-o com pressa, achou a gloriosa moeda a qual precisava. Guiou-a até os lábios avermelhados para beijá-la suavemente, querendo transmitir sorte à mesma, e sorriu para si mesmo; imerso em sua realidade bêbada onde nenhum de seus problemas existia. Frank tinha consciência de que sóbrio nunca se arriscaria daquela forma, porém toda a vertigem em conjunto com a felicidade ilusória lhe dava uma incontrolável vontade de experimentar novas situações, demonstrando-se de verdade as pessoas sem medo de pré julgamentos ou olhares de deboche. E em meio à realidade sofrida que vivia não passava de um mero fantasma vazio, porém ali entre aquelas garotos e com a ajuda da gloriosa fada verde, que remendava todas as rachaduras de seu coração, seria alguém cobiçado e admirado por todos.

Assim que a moeda foi posicionada contra a jukebox, a música que tocava parou abruptamente. Com a interrupção alguns olhares recaíram sobre a figura de Frank que escolhia alegremente uma música e assim que o menor encontrou a opção de uma canção de seu grande ídolo Elvis Presley, um sorriso charmoso surgiu em seu rosto levemente corado pelo efeito do álcool. O rapaz visualizou o disco sendo trocado e virou-se de costas para a máquina, lançando um olhar penetrante em direção a Steve e Brian que o observavam encostados contra o balcão a alguns metros de distância. Uma de suas mãos guiou-se até os fios castanhos que caiam sobre a testa e os dedos posicionaram as mechas para trás, improvisando um topete um tanto torto pela falta de brilhantina* [A brilhantina é um cosmético apresentado na forma de pomada utilizada para modelar o cabelo muito popular nos anos 50 e 70], mas que lembrava nitidamente o penteado que o ídolo usava.

Em um gesto rápido seu braço estendeu-se até a mesa próxima de si e aproveitando a distração do casal que se agarrava com afinco sobre uma das cadeiras, Frank pegou o copo preenchido pela metade com um líquido de coloração âmbar e virou-o de uma vez, o gosto forte e amargo atípico escorregando por sua garganta como se unhas estivessem arranhando com força sua pele. Uma careta contorceu sua expressão, porém ele sorriu em seguida ao balançar a cabeça para os lados para espantar a vertigem ainda mais forte pela combinação das bebidas. As mesas ao seu redor pareciam trocar de lugar uma com as outras e os rostos virados em sua direção, esperando o que faria a seguir não passavam de borrões coloridos. Porém, o pequeno não se importou deixando-se dominar pelo timbre vibrante da música que começou a tocar e ecoava pelas paredes brancas do recinto; envolvendo todos os presentes por seu ritmo empolgante.

Assim que a voz ressoante de Elvis Presley foi processada pelo sistema nervoso de Frank que se encontrava um tanto quanto comprometido pela bebida, o rapaz fechou os olhos e movimentou as pernas no mesmo ritmo marcante; seus quadris ondulando-se sedutoramente para os lados. Uma de suas mãos encontrava-se erguida enquanto ele estalava os dedos ao pressionar o dedão contra o dedo médio e os lábios avermelhados moviam-se enquanto ele cantava, mesmo sem proferir qualquer som, o refrão da canção. E os presentes que o observavam não conseguiram, nem sequer por um segundo, não se sentirem hipnotizadas pela forma com que aquele corpo se movia ou o quão sensual era a autoconfiança que o rosto bonito expressava ao inclinar-se levemente para trás; o pescoço e o maxilar anguloso ficando em evidencia sendo um presente aos olhos famintos que bebiam cada um de seus movimentos.

Seus olhos esverdeados se abriram e era notável o brilho que emanavam, apesar de seu entorpecimento, e em seguida focaram-se com dificuldade em Brian e Steve ainda posicionados próximo ao balcão com sorrisos idênticos. Suas mãos escorregaram para frente da jaqueta de couro, puxando-a para levantar a gola da mesma sedutoramente e mantendo-se concentrado em andar sem tropeçar o menor encaminhou-se até os dois; os ombros movimentando-se no ritmo da música. Quando estava próximo o suficiente posicionou-se nas pontas dos pés e, movimentou as pernas ao abri-las e fechadas repetidamente, deslizando pelo chão de pedra ao executar com perfeição um dos passos mais famosos de seu ídolo ao som de alguns assovios de alguns garotos que o assistiam da porta do bar.

Um sorriso charmoso delineou seus lábios avermelhados e ao executar um gesto rápido com a cabeça para afastar o topete que havia se desfeito e caído sobre seu rosto a vertigem novamente se tornou mais forte. Desequilibrou completamente, a mão não alcançando a tempo o balcão para lhe oferecer suporte, porém o rapaz foi amparado por braços fortes que o seguraram firmemente. Suas mãos espalmaram-se contra o tórax do desconhecido para oferecer alguma segurança de que tudo ao seu redor pararia de girar em algum momento e após longos segundos as imagens entraram em foco novamente. O rapaz alto que o segurava encontrava-se a milímetros de distância de seu rosto e os olhos castanhos expressivos o miravam com visível volúpia. As mãos em sua cintura se tornaram mais firmes ao puxá-lo para perto fazendo seus corpos se pressionarem e Frank arfou pelo contato intimo tão abrupto. E por meros instantes o pequeno pensou em empurrá-lo, porém a influência do álcool tornou-se ainda mais forte fazendo-o ceder ao forte beijo que lhe era oferecido.

Naquele momento, as imagens abusivas do padrasto foram apagadas de sua mente devido à fada verde dominá-lo por completo e de bom grado Frank entregou-se a luxúria.

A língua quente que escorregava contra a sua movia-se de forma exigente e o rapaz tentou corresponder à altura; seus lábios movendo-se rapidamente contra os do desconhecido. As mãos que encontravam-se posicionadas contra o tórax do outro apertaram com força o tecido macio camisa clara contra os dedos e conforme seu corpo era guiado para trás, suas pernas bambas pelo efeito do álcool vacilaram e não o suportariam de pé caso os braços do outro não estivessem firmemente agarrados em sua cintura. E apesar de a vertigem ter piorado demasiadamente por seus olhos fechados lhe darem a impressão de que estava dentro de um barco acuado pela ressaca do mar, a sensação de alguém pela primeira vez o desejando com tamanha urgência era deveras maravilhosa. Diferentemente do contato forçado com o mais novo dos Followill e a forma humilhante com que o padrasto havia o tocado, aquele rapaz que pressionava suas costas contra o balcão demonstrava ansiar por seus toques e demonstrava não querer apenas satisfazer a si próprio, mas Frank também.

O beijo apenas cessou quando o menor inclinou a cabeça para trás em um gesto brusco e seus lábios se entreabriram em busca de ar. Os olhos esverdeados continuavam fechados, fazendo-o desfrutar das sensações completamente novas que acometiam todo seu corpo e os arrepios que subiam deliciosamente por suas costas até a nuca significavam excitação e não medo. Seu corpo reagiu rapidamente com cada toque mais ousado que o outro lhe oferecia e quando seu pescoço foi atacado por dentes, Frank sentiu como se estivesse derretendo. Tudo ao seu redor não passava de meros borrões coloridos e a jaqueta de couro combinada com o calor corporal cada vez mais elevado, fazia-o arfar enquanto seu tórax subia e descia apressado para enviar ar suficiente aos pulmões. Uma de suas mãos inconscientemente havia se posicionado contra a nuca do outro rapaz e repuxando seus fios ansiosamente encorajava-o a continuar sugando sua pele; o gesto lhe presenteando com ondas estonteantes de prazer.

Nem por meros segundos sua mente havia cogitado a possibilidade de saber quem era o dono daqueles toques tão intensos contra seu corpo, pois tudo o que lhe importava naquele momento era guardar todas aquelas sensações maravilhosas que atiçavam sua libido. A bebida lhe dava coragem para realizar todas as experiências que nunca tinha tido antes, apesar de ser um jovem rapaz de quase dezoito anos, e com o entorpecimento que causava em seu emocional todo seu sofrimento era substituído por um louco desejo de viver o agora. Era como se aquelas breves horas em que sua mente estava bagunçada, e o equilíbrio de seu corpo comprometido, fosse alguém normal. Pois ninguém lhe enviava olhares de censura, seu receio de aproximações físicas desaparecia e a solidão de seu mundo preto e branco parecia tão distante quanto seus próprios sentimentos. Era uma sensação inexplicável perder todas as memórias que o assombravam para criar as próprias lembranças felizes, mesmo que tal felicidade fosse ilusória.

Após alguns segundos, o outro se afastou apenas o suficiente para olhá-lo e Frank deu um sorriso sem emoção, ainda evitando encarar o rosto ou a expressão que ele ostentava. Seus cotovelos se apoiaram sobre o balcão e respirando profundamente algumas vezes, notando que estava conseguindo enxergar melhor o que o rodeava, o menor chegou à conclusão que seus sentimentos continuavam os mesmos apesar de não possuírem mais o poder de deixá-lo tristonho pela influência do álcool. Poderia ter se entregado ao desejo que consumia seu corpo, pois há segundos atrás havia permitido um contato mais intenso com o outro, porém ainda não conseguia sustentar um olhar intenso por medo de enxergarem seu verdadeiro eu com um olhar. E muito menos permitiria que alguém significasse algo para si. Seu coração continuava fechado à sete chaves e todas aquelas emoções eram meros hologramas do que as outras pessoas verdadeiramente sentiam.

- Tu és realmente uma graça, como Roxane havia dito. – O desconhecido finalmente se pronunciou e o timbre de sua voz era forte, mesmo que ele estivesse falando baixo para que apenas Frank pudesse ouvi-lo. Havia um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios e posicionando-os contra o ouvido do menor, tornou a se pronunciar. – E movendo os quadris daquela forma... Mal consegui tirar os olhos de ti.

Frank deu uma curta risada, evidentemente flertando ao arquear uma das sobrancelhas e repuxou o lábio inferior sensualmente. Apesar de suas atitudes provocativas, seu olhar encontrava-se fixo contra o teto; o que dava a errônea impressão de que ele fazia-se de difícil ao outro. Contudo, com o gesto o menor estava tentando se conformar de que era melhor ter aquela sub vida regada a risadas e álcool, do que permanecer o resto dos dias de sua existência inútil sofrendo caído pelos cantos. Sua expressão modificou-se para uma mais séria e arriscando-se, inclinou o rosto para baixo finalmente conhecendo o rosto do desconhecido. Nunca o havia visto antes e apesar de seu rosto comum, a expressividade de seus sorrisos e a forma com que falava lhe tornava muito atraente.

- Vejo que tu falas pouco. – Ele comentou ao observar Frank de cima a baixo com os olhos faiscando. Uma de suas mãos posicionou-se contra a cintura do menor e apertando-o com firmeza, aproximou seus rostos mais uma vez. – Mas tal fato, creio eu, deve ser recompensado entre os lençóis. Agora me diga: por quanto posso conseguir uma passagem apenas de ida ao paraíso ao passar uma noite contigo?

- Veja o quão galanteador é este cavalheiro, honey bun. - A voz de Brian se pronunciou não muito longe dos dois e Frank olhou para o mesmo expressando o quão confuso estava com a pergunta do outro. Porém Brian permaneceu sorrindo como outrora e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas ao outro rapaz que agora o observava. – Tenhas cuidado com esta preciosidade, nobre cavalheiro, e o custo acertaremos depois, sim? – Houve uma pausa e o de olhos azuis inclinou-se para que apenas o rapaz o ouvisse; sua voz demonstrando-se deliciada ao prosseguir. – Honey bun é novo por aqui, entendes o que quero dizer?

Após tais palavras os olhos do desconhecido faiscaram com ainda mais afinco e Frank permitiu-se ser guiado pela mão em direção às escadarias do estabelecimento que os levariam ao segundo andar. Olhou para trás, encontrando os sorrisos satisfeitos de Steve e Brian em sua direção, e quando percebeu o que realmente significava a expressão "os custos acertaremos depois", encontrava-se adentrando por uma porta que descobriu dar acesso à um quarto. Pensou em resistir, porém o contato inebriante dos lábios do outro contra seus e a intensa necessidade de sentir-se desejado, mesmo por uma certa quantia de dinheiro, foi mais forte.

E naquela noite, o anjo dos tristonhos olhos esverdeados vendeu seu corpo para alguém que nunca mais veria novamente. Porém, de olhos fechados, enquanto mãos escorregavam por sua pele causando trilhas de fogo, ele desejou que pudesse se sentir amado.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Frank despertou lentamente. Seu rosto estava pressionado contra um travesseiro macio que possuía uma fragrância que lhe lembrava a combinação de suor com o aroma delicado do Absinto e seu corpo amorenado estava oculto parcialmente por um lençol velho e amarelado. Por alguns segundos sua mente sonolenta não processou onde estava, porém quando se sentou contra a cama, solitário no recinto sem janelas ou mobílias, o rapaz guiou as mãos até a boca ao lembrar-se da noite anterior. As imagens reproduziam-se como meros borrões difusos, contudo os sons que ecoavam em sua mente soavam tão vívidos que pareciam estar preenchendo o quarto novamente. O timbre grave do desconhecido gemendo ao investir contra si cada vez mais forte e o corpo despido pesando sobre o seu conforme a madeira apodrecida da cama rangia o fez sentir um nó dolorido na garganta.

Um estremecimento o acometeu e observando a si próprio nu e o dinheiro que jazia espalhado contra os lençóis, Frank segurou-se para não gritar em frustração. Seus dedos trêmulos puxaram com força os fios curtos das laterais de sua cabeça e arfando, chegou à conclusão de que aquela realidade maldita que fazia parte de sua vida o levaria a loucura. Sabia muito bem o que tinha feito sob aquela cama e nunca, nem em seus mais loucos devaneios, havia pensado em se prostituir em troca de algum contato físico que o fizesse sentir-se vivo. Sua respiração tornou-se entrecortada assim que os toques dos desconhecidos por sua pele vieram assombrá-lo e controlando o choro, o rapaz levantou-se com rispidez; recolhendo as roupas caídas ao chão para vesti-las com pressa em seguida.

Lembrou-se da euforia que havia sentido durante o ato, a satisfação de ter alguém entregue aos encantos de seu corpo e como o entorpecimento em seu psicológico fazia-o acreditar que aquela era a única forma que alguém se interessaria por si. Há muito tempo estava explícito o fato de que sendo o miserável rapaz com medo de aproximações e recluso em seus próprios pensamentos, tudo o que receberia seriam olhares de asco. Porém, quando o Absinto libertava-o de todo seu sofrimento psicológico, causado por seus traumas, tornava-se atraente e os olhares de cobiça faziam-no se sentir como se merecesse sim algo além de xingamentos ou situações humilhantes. Não conseguia ignorar o fato de que vender o próprio corpo era uma atitude deveras condenável, mas já encontrava-se no fundo do poço; uma atitude a mais ou a menos não pioraria mais seu estado. E se aquela era a única forma de sentir-se, por algumas horas, alguém desejado e respeitado, faria daquele dinheiro seu provedor de mais e mais garrafas de Absinto.

As notas foram guardadas cuidadosamente contra seu bolso da jaqueta de couro e controlando-se para não derramar as lágrimas que haviam se formado em seus olhos, Frank abriu a porta e caminhou brevemente por um corredor que exalava um forte cheiro de mofo proveniente das manchas úmidas contra as paredes cinzentas. Seus passos ecoaram contra a escadaria que o levava em direção ao bar e lá estavam Brian e Steve conversando alegremente contra o balcão. O local encontrava-se praticamente vazio, a não ser por outros garotos que fumavam afastados em outro canto contado as notas que haviam conseguido durante a noite. Frank ignorou o sorriso satisfeito que Brian lhe ofereceu ao notar sua presença e afundando as mãos o mais fundo que conseguiu contra os bolsos da jaqueta, o menor aproximou-se dos outros dois mantendo uma longa distância física. Apesar de tudo, sentia-se sujo pelos toques que havia recebido e se não estivesse tão assiduamente tentando controlar o pânico que crescia dentro de si teria virado a garrafa de Absinto que brilhava próxima demais ao seu alcance.

- Honey bun. – Declarou Brian como se estivesse constatando algo a si mesmo. O sorriso satisfeito permanecia contra seus lábios e ele estava elegantemente segurando sua costumeira piteira avermelhada contra os dedos indicador e médio. Seus olhos azuis apenas se desviaram da figura reclusa de Frank para visualizar um bolo de notas sobre o balcão e com um gesto suave ele se sentou confortavelmente. - Tu me impressionaste. O jovem rapaz com quem tu dividiste a cama outrora me presenteou com uma grande quantia por teus serviços. E disse-me que também deixou algo para ti antes de sair.

- É. – Respondeu Frank vagamente, sentindo o nó em sua garganta se tornar ainda mais apertado. Suas mãos se fecharam em punhos e afastando-se dos outros dois rapazes ele encaminhou-se até a porta do estabelecimento. Porém, antes de sair, estagnou seus passos e virou o rosto de lado apenas para poder olhá-los com o canto de olho. – Agora eu entendo o porquê destes apelidos. – Sua voz soou um tanto amargurada e tremula; seus lábios curvando-se em um sorriso levemente debochado. – Como fui tolo. Contudo, Roxane, não te preocupas, pois voltarei para lhe proporcionar ainda mais dinheiro.

Sem querer ouvir alguma resposta, o rapaz apressou os passos e subiu a rua com rapidez. Já havia amanhecido e o Sol tentava brilhar apesar de algumas nuvens carregadas que dominavam o céu. A rotina dos cortiços demonstrava continuar a mesma e as senhoras conversavam alto em suas janelas. E antes de prosseguir, Frank ergueu o rosto visualizar a única que ainda permanecia fechada: a de seu pianista. Lágrimas tornaram a povoar seus olhos e fungando baixo, mais uma vez suas pernas fizeram-no caminhar apressadamente pela rua. Doía não mais ser presenteado por aquelas notas tão bem executadas, mas não poderia se arriscar em vê-lo. Pelo menos alguém permaneceria intacto em seu coração e não se permitiria aproximar-se dele novamente, mesmo que não tivesse certeza de que ele havia ajudado-o outrora. Sua vida seria outra a partir de agora e todos os seus sentimentos deveriam ser esquecidos, assim como aqueles sons que tocavam sua alma.

Controlando-se com o máximo de autocontrole que conseguiu reunir, Frank atravessou o jardim de sua casa ao fechar os olhos por breves segundos. Construiu a barreira ao redor de si para enfrentar as duas pessoas que mais lhe causavam dor e quando sua mão guiou-se para a maçaneta, vozes ressoantes e desconhecidas soaram em seus ouvidos. Seu estômago deu um forte solavanco e assim que adentrou no recinto e notou a mãe posicionada inexpressiva contra o sofá e o padrasto demonstrando uma nítida falta de interesse, seu coração acelerou com tanta força que o fez sentir-se tonto. Seu olhar lentamente posicionou-se contra os dois homens o observando seriamente e ao notar suas fardas azuis e o quepe que um deles segurava respeitosamente, Frank viu-se diante da situação que havia aguardado nos últimos cinco anos.

Aqueles homens eram nitidamente oficiais do exercito inglês e se eles estavam ali significava que seu pai estava morto.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

A casa da família Iero não possuía uma decoração elegante e muito menos se destacava dentre o padrão das casas de classe média do bairro. O jardim frontal, apesar de bem cuidado, não possuía flores vistosas e a grama rala exibia a negligência dos moradores em relação a sua poda. E ao contrário dos outros lares que a rodeavam, não havia um mísero indício de que vizinhos eram bem-vindos naquela residência. A senhora Iero era vista raramente quando saia cedo para o seu trabalho como secretária em uma fábrica de esmaltados e seu segundo marido era como um fantasma para a toda a vizinhança. O homem raramente era visto saindo daquela casa e nos fúlgidos momentos em que apareceu na rua demonstrou estar seriamente alcoolizado por seu caminhar cambaleante. Havia também um jovem rapaz, o filho único dos Iero, porém este sempre estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos e em sua própria solidão que era difícil ter alguma opinião sobre sua personalidade. Era como se todos que ali morassem fizessem questão de ignorar o resto da vizinhança, causando mal estar nos vizinhos.

As mães de família condenavam que a Senhora Iero tivesse se casado tão cedo com outro homem, pois o marido não voltara da guerra, porém se resumiam em comentar entre murmúrios o fato umas com as outras. Nenhuma delas tinha coragem para tentar uma espécie de aproximação para saber o que realmente acontecia ali dentro. E por todas as impressões negativas que eram transmitidas pelas curtas ações que presenciavam, as senhoras proibiam os filhos de se aproximarem daquele lar que, aparentemente, era uma completa desordem e que não seguia um padrão respeitável para a época. Desejavam com afinco, todos os dias quando conversavam sobre o assunto, que a família logo se mudasse do bairro para que o mesmo se tornasse um completo ambiente familiar sem comportamentos questionáveis que pudessem ser mal vistos pela sociedade.

Alheio a estes comentários maldosos estava Frank. Após subir tempestuosamente a escadaria que lhe levaria em direção ao quarto, ele fechou a porta com um estrondo e apoiou-se contra a mesma conforme seu corpo escorregou lentamente em direção ao chão. Os olhos esverdeados estavam vermelhos e opacos enquanto lágrimas em abundância deslizavam por seu rosto bonito e balançando-se para frente e para trás, em um gesto conturbado, aquele rapaz era a personificação perfeita da tristeza. E apesar de sua falta de palavras em relação ao o que a visita daqueles oficiais do exército poderia significar, seu corpo demonstrava a intensa dor que acometia seu coração. Seus soluços ecoavam abafados e a cada uma das gotas que pingavam sobre sua camiseta evidenciavam o quanto sua alma estava repartida em pequenas partículas doloridas.

Apesar de já ter completado cinco anos desde que seu pai não enviava notícias, ainda havia resquícios de esperança de que ele pudesse voltar. Querendo ou não, todos os dias aquele rapaz se apegava a ilusória realidade de que algum dia chegaria em casa e seu pai estaria ali esperando-o de braços abertos e, talvez, tudo pudesse voltar a ser como antes. Em suas lembranças infantis, a referência que tinha sobre o pai era a enorme segurança que ele exalava. Nada de ruim aconteceu enquanto ele esteve ali e apesar de não conhecê-lo profundamente pela pouca idade que tinha quando ele partiu, confiava plenamente que ele seria alguém muito mais digno do que o homem que agora vivia naquela casa. Sua vida poderia ter sido diferente se a guerra não tivesse existido e poderia ser feliz como qualquer outro garoto. Porém, não. Seu pai não voltaria porque estava morto e sua realidade continuaria a mesma, sem qualquer esperança de melhora.

Levantando-se com rispidez o rapaz limpou as lágrimas que rolavam por seu rosto com raiva e adiantando-se para a cômoda, chutando-a com toda a força que possuía. Os objetos caíram com um baque surdo contra o chão e a dor que acometeu seus dedos do pé continuou insignificante perto da dor de sua perda tão significativa. E em sua mente conturbada havia diversos questionamentos que nunca seriam respondidos. Por que o pai tinha que ter morrido ao invés do maldito padrasto? Por quê? Qual era o sentido de toda aquela situação? Seu pai havia sido um homem digno que, abrindo mão da própria família, havia ido para os campos de batalha com o intuito de defender a honra de seu país, contudo foi recompensado com a morte. Já o padrasto que era um homem repugnante e que havia transformado a estadia naquela casa um inferno, estava vivo e cada vez mais satisfeito com as regalias que possuía por ser sustentado pelo salário da esposa. Por que a vida era tão injusta?

Cego em seus próprios sentimentos, Frank encaminhou-se até a suíte e olhou-se no pequeno espelho localizado sobre a pia. Viu nitidamente o quão destruído estava e como a vermelhidão de seus olhos em contraste com as gotas transparentes que continuavam a deslizar por suas bochechas evidenciava sua fragilidade. E como odiava ser daquela forma. Quando estava sóbrio mal conseguia enxergar algo bom dentre a realidade preta e branca de sua vida e a cada dia que se passava acontecimentos ainda piores apareciam para testar sua sanidade. Até quando agüentaria tudo aquilo? Será que havia nascido apenas para sofrer calado enquanto as pessoas faziam-no mergulhar ainda mais em tristeza? O pai não merecia ter morrido, assim como ele não merecia passar sozinho por toda aquela dor dilacerante.

Em um gesto rápido seu punho se ergueu e desferindo um soco contra o vidro, o rapaz grunhiu quando sentiu os cacos rasgando a pele que cobria as juntas de seus dedos. O líquido aquoso de seu sangue escorregou até a pia, tingindo-a de em um vermelho vivo, e o fez sentir ainda mais vontade de suprir sua dor emocional com a física. Descontrolado acertou novamente o vidro já estilhaçado e sua visão embaçou-se pelas lágrimas ainda mais abundantes; expressando agora, além de sua frustração, a dor do ferimento. Iria mais uma vez acertar o punho contra o resto de vidro que havia sobrado, porém uma mão forte segurou-o pelo pulso, afastando-o com facilidade até o quarto. O gesto o fez gritar pelo contato nocivo contra sua pele e desvencilhando em completo pânico, Frank deu passos para trás até finalmente cair sentado sobre a cama; seu corpo tremulando ainda mais do que antes.

Um silêncio pesado povoou o quarto e um dos oficiais encarou o rapaz com nítida preocupação, observando o ferimento na mão do outro como se aquela demonstração de dor tornasse ainda pior a situação. Eram treinados para dar aquele tipo de condolências as famílias, porém todas as recomendações de como lidar com suas prováveis reações se demonstravam obsoletas perto da tristeza daquele garoto. Respirando fundo, evitou aproximou-se do outro de novo e seguindo o padrão iniciou a explicação do que havia ocorrido.

- O oficial Iero foi seriamente ferido durante um combate. Após uma cirurgia foi diagnosticado que ele não poderia mais andar e sua recuperação foi lenta e difícil. – Houve uma pausa em que o oficial parecia escolher as palavras que usaria a seguir e olhou fixamente nos olhos esverdeados que miravam o chão ainda mais opacos após suas palavras. – Os traumas de guerra e sua invalidez o levaram a um estágio avançado de loucura, deixando-o instável e agressivo. Infelizmente, após a negligência de um dos enfermeiros, o senhor Iero enforcou-se com o próprio lençol e deu fim a própria vida.

Houve novamente um momento silencioso e o homem, notando que nada mais poderia ser feito por aquele pobre garoto, o deixou solitário com sua própria dor. Antes de encostar a porta ao sair, o oficial conseguiu ouvir nitidamente os soluços doloridos que o outro liberava de forma sôfrega e tais sons fizeram-no amaldiçoar a guerra com ainda mais afinco. Todos aqueles que haviam lutado e morrido, as famílias destroçadas pela perda ou por alguma bomba e os gritos de dor que ecoavam em cada trincheira só acentuava sua percepção de que a humanidade era composta de pessoas frias e maldosas. Descendo as escadas e despedindo-se de forma respeitosa dos familiares, o homem concluiu que havia passado por situações terríveis, contudo, possuía a certeza absoluta de que perpetuaria em sua memória o olhar vago daqueles tristonhos olhos esverdeados.

A tristeza que havia ali era tão infinita quanto a própria maldade dos homens.

x-x**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

As nuvens acinzentadas que outrora haviam disputado espaço com os raios de Sol, agora dominavam o céu majestosamente. A sensação reconfortante e calorosa transmitida pelo tempo aberto havia sido substituída por uma sensação térmica gélida que era causada pelo vento em conjunto com a falta de calor solar. As árvores sinuosas que enfeitavam as ruas balançavam-se como se seus galhos escuros possuíssem vida própria e os passantes nas calçadas esburacadas apertavam firmemente seus casacos contra o corpo enquanto tentavam se proteger do frio. A delicada garoa que envolvia a cidade havia feito algumas senhoras correrem para retirarem suas roupas do varal e apreensivas pelos clarões momentâneos, causados pelos trovões, elas corriam para adentrarem o mais rápido possível em suas casas. Todos aparentavam receio com a chuva torrencial que cairia em poucos segundos, menos o jovem cabisbaixo que lentamente caminhava contra o fluxo de pessoas.

Frank mantinha seu olhar oscilando de seus sapatos sujos para a paisagem escura que se formava dentre as ruas enquanto as gotas d'água se tornavam cada vez mais fortes. O céu aparentava compartilhar da dor de sua perda significativa e a cada raio estrondoso expressava a enorme tristeza que se apossava daquele jovem de baixa estatura. As lágrimas abundantes que haviam povoado anteriormente seus olhos esverdeados aparentavam ter secado e tamanha era a dor em seu coração que o mesmo havia se resumido em pequenos frangalhos. E os pensamentos conturbados haviam sido substituídos por um enorme vazio, acentuado suas linhas de expressão cansadas. Entre todas as outras pessoas ele não se destacava por sua indiscutível beleza, mas pela forma com que sua alma encontrava-se destruída por cada baque maldoso que havia sofrido durante sua curta vida.

De forma repentina a chuva despencou tempestuosamente sobre a cidade e alguns gritinhos agudos foram ouvidos de garotas que atravessavam a rua um pouco mais a frente. Frank não se importava se iria se molhar debaixo das gotas que se chocavam com força contra seu rosto, porém correu. Seus passos ecoaram alto contra o cimento escorregadio e vasculhando a rua em busca de um abrigo, seu olhar foi atraído para a imensidão de uma igreja na próxima esquina. Sua estrutura era rústica e os belos vidrais esverdeados em contraste com os grandes portões enferrujados fizeram o rapaz, sem pensar suas vezes, adentrar naquele lugar que, para si, era completamente desconhecido.

As portas duplas de mogno rangeram alto quando ele as abriu e ao fechá-la atrás de si, notou com certo alívio que o local encontrava-se vazio. Não queria encontrar-se com ninguém e muito menos lidar com os olhares que receberia naquele momento. E desejava um pouco de paz, por isso tinha saído de casa com aquele tempo. Apesar de aquele não ser o local indicado para se esconder da chuva e das pessoas em geral, não havia outra saída. Seus pés fizeram uma trilha molhada pelo chão impecavelmente lustrado e observando o recinto, Frank encontrou-se encantado pela forma abobadada que era belamente decorada por pinturas de anjos e um plácido céu azul com nuvens. De alguma forma desconhecida aquela paisagem, que exalava tranqüilidade, o acalmou superficialmente e caminhando de forma cuidadosa o rapaz sentou-se em um dos bancos. Havia uma enorme estátua de Jesus Cristo sendo crucificado em uma cruz logo a frente e submerso em tal visão religiosa, o rapaz questionou-se se realmente existiria o céu e o inferno.

Respirando profundamente enquanto alguns pingos d'água escorriam por seu rosto bonito até sua roupa úmida, Frank desesperado por alguma ajuda divina – mesmo sem acreditar na mesma – ajoelhou-se vagarosamente contra o chão. As palmas de suas mãos juntaram-se uma contra as outras, uma delas enfaixada quase completamente por seu ataque raivoso de outrora, e observando a imagem como se a mesma pudesse lhe dar a resposta para todas as suas perguntas ele ofegou por prender um soluço. Seus olhos assumiram um brilho quase infantil e entrelaçando os dedos ele depositou todo seu desespero em suas palavras.

- Eu... Eu não sei se tu realmente existes. – Murmurou conforme lágrimas escorregavam do canto de seus olhos lentamente. Seu coração batia dolorido contra o tórax e fazendo uma pausa para recuperar ao fôlego, Frank aproveitou para aliviar um pouco a dor psicológica enquanto falava. – Para ser sincero, não sei como me referir a ti ou o que supostamente deveria dizer. Contudo, pelo pouco que sei, tu ajudas teus filhos aqui na Terra. Peço-lhe, do fundo de minha alma, que meu pai esteja bem. Se existe céu, que ele esteja lá. – Seu rosto abaixou-se conforme se contorcia em tristeza e prendeu novamente um soluço, apertando com mais força as mãos juntas; os cortes em uma delas ardendo profundamente com o gesto. Ao tornar a se pronunciar sua voz não passava de um mero sussurro dolorido. - Peço-lhe também que me ajudes. Suplico a ti, em tua vasta bondade, que me ilumine com algum milagre para me tirar desta vida maldita. Preciso de algo ou alguém que finde este meu sofrimento, porém se o caminho que me aguarda for a morte que eu morra neste instante.

Seus olhos esverdeados se fecharam lentamente e por alguns minutos o rapaz permaneceu silencioso, prestando atenção nos ruídos que sua respiração produzia conforme seu tórax subia e descia acelerado pelo esforço anterior em se pronunciar. As mãos permaneciam firmemente entrelaçadas e apesar de não acreditar que aquela imagem em sua frente poderia realmente ajudá-lo, se apegou a frágil esperança de que, em um ato misericordioso, algum Deus pudesse ouvi-lo. Nunca havia entrado em uma igreja antes, tampouco concordava com as posturas impostas pelo catolicismo, mas encontrava-se em tamanho desespero que recorreria a qualquer tipo de ajuda que pudesse lhe dar alguma luz sobre como findar todo aquele sofrimento. Pois se tornava cada dia mais difícil suportar sua existência solitária e Frank tinha consciência de que se continuasse assim por muito mais tempo seguiria os mesmos passos do pai.

Ao ouvir alguns passos o rapaz abriu os olhos e levantou-se do chão com rapidez. A alguns passos de distância, no altar, encontrava-se um senhor vestido com uma longa batina escura e ao notar a presença do jovem observou o estado deplorável que o mesmo se encontrava: gotas d'água, provenientes da chuva que agora castigava a cidade, escorrendo de seus cabelos para seu rosto. Pensou em adverti-lo sobre estar molhando o chão da casa de Deus, porém havia algo naqueles olhos que o fez compreender que aquele rapaz não era mais um dos pirracentos que entravam nas igrejas para debochar dos bons costumes. E respeitando seu silêncio, voltou-se para seus afazeres ao ascender uma a uma às velas que enfeitavam belamente o sinuoso altar.

Frank o observou por alguns minutos, prendendo-se a visão das chamas alaranjadas que tremulavam lindamente em contraste com o a estrutura escura da igreja, porém decidiu deixar o local. Não tinha mais nada a dizer, muito menos acreditava que suas palavras pudessem ter sido ouvidas e não tinha a mísera vontade em permanecer na companhia de um dos padres que provavelmente era um corrupto como todos os outros. A chuva ainda martelava fortemente contra o teto, mas o rapaz encaminhou-se em direção a porta dupla de madeira e os pingos gélidos em contato com sua pele quente causaram um forte choque térmico em seu corpo. Seus lábios avermelhados tremularam levemente e a jaqueta não era o suficiente para mantê-lo aquecido, fazendo-o encolher-se conforme caminhava em direção a calçada. Apesar de sua visão estar embaçada e mal enxergar o caminho que seguia, Frank decidiu voltar ao único lugar que o fazia esquecer-se completamente de suas preocupações.

A rua encontrava-se silenciosa e as pessoas que não haviam encontrado abrigo a tempo espremiam-se embaixo dos toldos das lojas fechadas. Poças espalhavam-se pelo asfalto e as árvores balançavam-se tempestuosamente pelo vento que desprendia várias de suas folhas esverdeadas; as mesmas espalhando-se pelo chão. E apesar da paisagem conturbada, Frank sentiu-se acometido por uma estranha paz ao ouvir o som característico da chuva em conjunto com os raios estrondosos. Havia uma estranha identificação de seus sentimentos com a forma tempestuosa com que o tempo se demonstrava e o frio que lhe fazia tremular os dentes concentrava seu pensamento apenas em seu mal estar físico e não no emocional.

Chegando ao local rodeado de cortiços, Frank observou o quão estranho era aquela rua sem as familiares senhoras conversando entre si e as crianças perambulando enquanto riam. Sem tais presenças tudo o que restava era a aparência abandonada dos velhos prédios acinzentados, as janelas precariamente fechadas e lixo acumulando-se nas esquinas sobre os bueiros. A magia daquele local acolhedor havia sumido naquele dia de chuva e apressando-se para descer a próxima rua, o rapaz notou com um solavanco no estômago que apenas uma das janelas não estava fechada. E era justamente da pessoa que estava escondendo-se com tanto afinco: o pianista. A luz amarelada do recinto refletia-se contra a parede oposta do beco e contra o batente havia um homem rodeado por uma misteriosa fumaça acinzentada que, provavelmente, era proveniente de seu cigarro. Ele estava de costas e seus ombros largos estavam expostos, porém Frank não se permitiu parar para observá-lo. Forçando as pernas a correrem, o rapaz desceu a rua o mais rápido que conseguiu.

Não havia garotos conversando na esquina, porém vários deles estavam contra a porta observando o céu de uma forma um tanto quanto irritada por a chuva atrapalhar o movimento do bar. Frank controlou-se ao máximo para ignorar todos eles, o corpo tremulando ainda mais pelo medo de algum esbarrão em seu corpo ao adentrar no recinto, e os olhares em sua direção pelo estado em que se encontrava fizeram-no se encolher. Vasculhando rapidamente o local próximo ao balcão, encontrou Brian e Steve conversando como mais cedo e ao notar a garrafa de Absinto cheia que os dois dividiam, Frank se aproximou tão desesperado que os dois demonstraram-se surpresos por sua aparição repentina.

- Honey Bun? O que aconteceste contigo? – Questionou Steve visivelmente preocupado pela forma com que o outro tremulava em uma mistura de frio e descontrole. Observou-o com os lábios levemente entreabertos conforme ele sorvia de uma grande quantidade de Absinto e trocando um ligeiro olhar com Brian, soube que tais perguntas haviam sido feitas em vão. – Vou procurar alguma veste para que você possa trocar-se.

- Não te preocupes. – Respondeu Frank prontamente; as palavras saindo emboladas com o timbre de sua voz grossa. O gosto adocicado da bebida já havia contaminado todo seu paladar e a conhecida sensação de ardência em sua garganta lhe dava uma doentia satisfação. Debruçou-se sobre o balcão, escondendo o rosto entre os braços e de olhos fechados sentiu a vertigem o dominar. – Estou ótimo assim.

- Se tu queres permanecer vivo, sem uma pneumonia, sugiro que troque tuas vestes, honey bun. Até mesmo teu masoquismo tem que ter certos limites... – Ponderou Brian de forma séria ao observar o rapaz com os olhos azuis levemente estreitos.

Frank desencostou-se do balcão e forçou os olhos esverdeados a focarem em Brian, um sorriso de escárnio curvando seus lábios avermelhados. E, pela primeira vez, sentia-se estranho após ingerir o Absinto. Ao invés da inebriante sensação de leveza e vazio, era como se toda a raiva que guardasse dentro de si estivesse o possuindo aos poucos e sua mente girava com tanta velocidade que era difícil discernir qualquer pensamento. As luzes ao seu redor não brilhavam como outrora e tampouco sentia a incontrolável vontade de rir de outrora. Tudo ao seu redor era como uma afronta ao seu temperamento e novamente, naquele dia, sentiu vontade de quebrar qualquer coisa que estivesse ao seu alcance. Porém controlou-se e segurou com força o copo de vidro contra a mão não enfaixada, tentando transferir para o objeto toda sua raiva.

- E o que tu sabes sobre o meu... Qual foram as palavras que tu utilizaste?– Houve uma pausa em que ele riu de forma debochada e os olhos esverdeados faiscaram perigosamente. – Ah sim. Masoquismo. O que tu sabes sobre meu masoquismo, querido Roxane?

Antes que o outro pudesse responder, o rapaz da noite anterior – que havia demonstrado nítido interesse em Frank – surgiu sorridente próximo dos dois. Ele observou Brian em um nítido aviso para que ele fosse embora e esgueirando-se para perto do menor o prensou contra o balcão; seus lábios perigosamente próximos.

- Parece que nos encontramos novamente, honey bun. Confesso que tu me surpreendeste. – Disse com um tom de voz sedutor, notando que a feição do outro estava levemente irritada. Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, achando incrivelmente atraente aquele ar quase indiferente no rosto de maxilar anguloso, e sorrindo com malicia deslizou as mãos para o corpo do outro; apalpando-o com visível desejo. – Que tal tu me levares ao paraíso mais uma vez? Dobro a quantia de outrora.

- Saia daqui. – Sibilou Frank entre dentes e colocando o copo sobre a bancada com mais força que o necessário, espalmou as mãos contra o tórax do outro para afastá-lo; sem sucesso pelo menos ser muito mais forte. Seu corpo tremulou de raiva e frio, fazendo-o grunhir de forma audível e conforme tentava impulsionar o corpo para longe a raiva dentro de si crescia. – Não me toques.

- Como é, meretriz? – Sibilou o rapaz, visivelmente perdendo o sorriso e adquirindo uma expressão irada pela forma com que Frank tentava afastá-lo e demonstrava repulsa pelos toques em seu corpo. Não admitiria que um qualquer lhe tratasse daquele jeito e o obrigaria a fazer suas vontades se fosse necessário. Em um gesto rápido agarrou-lhe pelos fios molhados da nuca e puxou-os para trás para que seus rostos ficassem a milímetros de distância; sua expressão dominante fazendo Frank debater-se com ainda mais afinco. – Tu não tens escolha. Eu pago teus serviços e é uma ordem para que tu subas comigo para aquele quarto.

Frank grunhiu mais uma vez, agora de dor, conforme era arrastado pelos fios de cabelo em direção a escadaria e movimentou as pernas apenas para que a dor aguda em sua cabeça, pela força com que o outro lhe segurava, não se acentuasse. Seus olhos começavam a produzir lágrimas e quando em um gesto brusco o outro lhe largou, seu corpo projetou-se para frente a atingiu o chão. Não entendendo a mudança de comportamento, o menor ergueu o rosto para fitá-lo mesmo que sua visão estivesse embaçada e seus olhos se arregalaram assim que o viu sendo atingido por um ligeiro soco no nariz. Cambaleante e segurando o nariz ensangüentado com força o desconhecido trocou um olhar raivoso com o homem que havia lhe acertado e quando Frank o visualizou completamente foi como se o seu coração parasse de bater por alguns segundos.

- Se tu ousares tocar mais uma vez neste garoto, tu perderás tua vida. – O homem disse entre dentes, olhando de forma feroz para o desconhecido que se afastou cambaleante para a outra extremidade do bar.

Olhos verdes se viraram em sua direção e o pequeno sentiu-se fora de sua própria realidade, incrédulo de que ele pudesse estar ali.

As conversas ao redor se resumiram em zumbidos confusos e seu cérebro demonstrava estar com sérias dificuldades até mesmo para comandar o restante do corpo a cumprir suas funções vitais, contudo, tal lentidão não era ocasionada pelo álcool que ainda corria por suas veias. De alguma forma atípica, Frank sentia-se desperto como nunca antes e seus olhos esverdeados arregalados em surpresa assistiram o desconhecido abaixar-se em sua direção. Aquele rosto, que havia visto apenas uma vez, aparentava ser uma afronta a sua percepção de beleza e o rapaz notou o quão brilhantes eram aqueles inesquecíveis olhos verdes tão de perto. Como é que ele havia chegado ali? Será que não estava o imaginando novamente? Tais perguntas flutuaram sob seu estado de torpor e notando que tal acontecimento não poderia ser real, a conclusão o engolfou com um solavanco: É um sonho. Sua mente buscava argumentos para justificar tal estado de torpor e a explicação mais plausível formulada para aquela aparição era de que quando havia caído, sua cabeça deveria ter atingido o chão com força e agora estava preso em visões maravilhosas que nunca fariam parte de sua realidade.

Seu pulmão demonstrava sérias dificuldades em inspirar o ar requisitado por seu copo para obter uma oxigenação satisfatória e seu coração batia em um ritmo tão acelerado que era como se estivesse correndo uma maratona sem nem mesmo sair do lugar. E ali, caído ao chão e sem mover um músculo, Frank se sentiu como se estivesse vivo de verdade. De repente, o torpor que a bebida lhe proporcionava era tão insignificante próximo a sensação de quentura que escorria por seu interior ao olhar naqueles olhos tão absurdamente profundos que toda aquela grandiosidade lhe impediu de se mover. Frank teve medo de falar ou movimentar algum de seus músculos e descobrir que realmente aquela aparição era um sonho. Talvez se continuasse em silêncio e apenas admirando o único desconhecido que havia lhe transmitido apenas sentimentos bons ao olhá-lo, pudesse prolongar aquele momento.

- Tu estas bem? – Ele finalmente se pronunciou e sua expressão modificou-se de séria para preocupada enquanto abaixava-se para poder observar melhor o estado do menor.

Sua voz era de um timbre suave e Frank notou que quando o outro falava seus lábios finos entortavam-se graciosamente para o lado. Os fios negros também estavam molhados e grudavam contra a lateral de seu rosto, pingos escorregando lentamente por suas bochechas pálidas. Tal fato evidenciava que a chuva também havia o atingido e Frank questionou-se se o desconhecido havia ido ali se esconder da mesma ou em busca de alguma diversão. Porém, de alguma forma estranha, a resposta não tinha grande relevância para si. Um dos braços estendeu-se em sua direção e o menor fechou os olhos ao encolher-se contra o chão; não porque sentia medo do toque do outro, pois saiba que o efeito da bebida lhe impediria de sentir dor, mas sim por receio de que o toque lhe despertasse. Contudo, quando a palma da mão pressionou-se contra um de seus braços para segurá-lo enquanto o ajudava a se levantar a realidade permaneceu a mesma, deixando-o ainda mais surpreso.

Quando estava completamente de pé, Frank abraçou o próprio corpo com força e mordeu o lábio inferior tentando entender o que realmente estava acontecendo. Se aquela presença não era um sonho, como é que o outro tinha o encontrado ali? Tudo lhe soava deveras confuso e a lentidão causada pela bebida só o deixava ainda mais tonto. Tentou dar alguns passos, porém suas pernas estavam enfraquecidas, e aos tropeços para não cair novamente, Frank apoiou-se contra o balcão. Pensou que o desconhecido iria embora, mas voltou a se sentir tocado; agora com mais firmeza. Havia um braço firmemente rodeando sua cintura para lhe dar suporte para que conseguisse ficar de pé e ajudando-o a se virar os dois se olharam novamente nos olhos; a diferença de altura tornando-se ainda mais explicita quando o menor ergueu levemente o queixo para poder visualizá-lo melhor.

- Irei tirá-lo daqui. – O outro tornou a se pronunciar, agora com mais energia e guiando-o pela cintura, os dois atingiram a calçada escorregadia.

A chuva demonstrava-se incansável e as ruas se tornavam a cada segundo mais escuras pela proximidade do anoitecer. Porém, Frank não demonstrou se importar para onde estava sendo levado por um completo desconhecido em meio a uma chuva torrencial de gelar os ossos. Desde a primeira vez que havia o visto, algo em seu coração lhe transmitiu uma certeza quase absoluta de que ele era diferente de qualquer ser humano que havia encontrado. E ser amparado por alguém de alma explicitamente pura era tão maravilhoso que lhe soava como um milagre. Inclinando a cabeça para trás, recebendo ainda mais pingos d'água contra o rosto, o pequeno observou a massa escura de nuvens com um ligeiro sorriso em seus lábios avermelhados trêmulos pelo frio. Ainda caminhava de forma bamba, mas o outro lhe acompanhava firmemente para não deixá-lo cair enquanto subiam a ladeira. E em sua alegria bêbada agradeceu mentalmente, a ninguém específico, por aquela aparição mais bela do que qualquer estrela.

Quando viraram a esquina e adentraram em um beco deveras familiar, Frank o reconheceu prontamente e permitiu que suas costas fossem encostadas contra a parede para observar o outro de frente. Ele o segurava pelos braços enquanto o observava de forma profunda e seus olhos verdes eram o único ponto de luz em meio aquela escuridão. Havia uma distância respeitosa entre seus corpos, evidenciando que aquele gesto não possuía malicia, mas sim uma forma de ajudá-lo a permanecer de pé enquanto conversavam e Frank tremulou ainda mais de frio por mais que a calha do cortiço impedisse que a chuva continuasse a atingi-lo. A reação de seu corpo aos ventos gélidos não passou despercebido aos olhos do outro e em um gesto rápido ele despiu a própria jaqueta, ficando apenas com a camisa de botões branca que lhe grudava, pela chuva, contra o corpo esbelto.

- Tu estás tão frio. – Ele sussurrou ao apertar a mão do outro entre as suas para medir sua temperatura e ajudando-o a vestir a jaqueta, liberou um suspiro profundo de frustração. – O que é que tu estás fazendo a ti mesmo, pequeno anjo?

Frank não soube responder tal questionamento e sentiu lágrimas invadirem os olhos. Desviou o olhar para os próprios pés e sentiu-se vulnerável perante a alguém que aparentava conhecer cada uma das rachaduras em seu coração. E diferentemente das outras vezes, a sensação de fraqueza perante a outro alguém não lhe soou como uma humilhação, mas sim o seu próprio reconhecimento de como estava se destruindo aos poucos. Fungou quando as lágrimas quentes escorreram por seu rosto gélido e quando seu queixo foi delicadamente erguido para que pudesse observar novamente os olhos verdes, seu coração disparou com tanta intensidade que o fez sentir-se tonto.

- Não permitirei que tu continues a viver esta vida regada a infelicidade. Há muitas coisas além da tristeza e desesperança, Frank, e tu mereces como qualquer outro a fazer algo que lhe dê a certeza de que tua vida não é apenas desperdício de tempo. Tu podes fazer a diferença... – O rosto do outro se aproximou apenas para transmitir força e seus olhos brilharam com tanta intensidade que Frank sentiu-se contagiado pela força daquelas palavras. – E tu irás mostrar a ti mesmo que é merecedor de algo além da dor.

- Como... – A voz de Frank soou rouca pela falta de uso e ele tremulou, encolhendo-se contra a parede pelo frio. Algumas lágrimas continuavam a escorrer por seu rosto, porém ele observava os olhos do outro como se todas as respostas para os questionamentos que fazia sobre si mesmo estivessem ali. – Como é que tu sabes quem sou?

- Isto não importa agora. – Respondeu o outro com um ligeiro sorriso bondoso e balançando a cabeça de forma negativa algumas vezes, tornou a se pronunciar. – É bom saber que tu consegues falar. Precisarei conversar contigo para que algumas coisas tomem rumos diferentes a partir de agora.

- O que...? – Questionou o menor sem entender ao certo o que ele queria dizer e a dúvida estava expressa nitidamente em seu rosto inocente.

- Primeiro: tu precisas voltar a freqüentar o colégio. – Respondeu o outro categoricamente. E mesmo que aparentasse seriedade, sua voz possuía um ar gentil e acolhedor. – Tu não encontrarás o conforto que necessita em bar mal cheiroso rodeado por promessas ilusórias. – Houve uma pausa em que Frank demonstrou uma dor quase palpável quando tal assunto foi citado e o maior franziu a testa, sem entender o que poderia ter causado tal reação. – O que te afliges lá, Frank?

- Eu não posso voltar. – Frank sibilou baixinho ao fungar novamente, havia encolhido-se tanto que aparentava ser ainda menor do que já era. Seus olhos tornaram a observar o chão e as lágrimas embaçaram sua visão já comprometida. Algo dentro de si agradecia a bebida, pois a mesma lhe dava coragem para falar certas coisas que não diria se estivesse sóbrio. – Os Followill fazem de tudo para que minha vida seja um inferno lá e eu não quero... Eu não quero—

- Sh. – O mais alto o interrompeu com gentileza e Frank silenciou-se prontamente. – Não quero que tu te preocupes com isso, resolverei isto. Tu não podes permitir que duas pessoas interfiram no teu direito de ser respeitado, Frank. E se tu não tens força, pelo menos por enquanto, para fazer impedi-los eu o farei. E lhe buscarei todos os dias em tua casa, se for necessário, para que você volte a freqüentar as aulas que lhe darão suporte para ser alguém em sua vida. Espero que este ponto esteja bem claro entre nós.

Frank sentiu-se tão reconfortado com aquelas palavras que em um gesto impensado curvou-se para frente e os braços envolveram o corpo do outro em um abraçado desajeitado. Nunca havia feito aquilo antes, porém não conseguiria por em palavras o quanto estava agradecido por aquelas palavras e as atitudes que o outro estava tendo consigo. Ele havia o defendido quando estava prestes a ser humilhado e agora estava lhe oferecendo um suporte que nunca ninguém antes havia lhe oferecido. Sem pedir absolutamente nada em troca. Via bondade em seus lindos olhos verdes e mesmo que fosse um desconhecido, toda a sensação de segurança que lhe transmitia o fazia acreditar que podia, sim, ter uma esperança para sua vida miserável.

Houve uma pequena pausa em que Frank fechou os olhos e sentiu as gotas de chuva martelando novamente contra seu corpo, porém o tórax do desconhecido pressionado contra a lateral de seu rosto transmitia o calor que seu corpo necessitava. Inicialmente o toque foi tímido, mas Frank sentiu necessidade de prolongá-lo apenas para suprir sua incessante necessidade de saber como era ter aquele tipo de contato. Sempre vira as pessoas abraçando umas as outras e os sorrisos que davam logo após o contato, mas nunca tinha tido vontade e nem mesmo a oportunidade de compartilhar um momento tão gracioso quanto aquele com outro alguém. Sempre se questionava qual seria o sentimento que poderia motivá-lo a ter uma demonstração de afeto como aquela e ao contrário do que tinha imaginado não havia nada de mecânico ou forçado. Fora completamente natural inclinar-se para frente e rodeá-lo contra seus braços, permitindo-se inebriar com a combinação da quentura da pele desconhecida sob o tecido fino da camisa branca molhada. E agradecia tantas vezes o Absinto para deixá-lo imune a sua abominação a toques físicos que se esquecia de respirar. Pois sabia que se estivesse sóbrio não teria tido coragem para ter acesso à sensação maravilhosa de pela primeira vez ser alguém normal que compartilhava abraços com outra pessoa.

Seus olhos esverdeados se fecharam lentamente e o barulho do coração do outro bombeando sangue para o restante do corpo em conjunto com os pingos de chuva atingindo o asfalto soou como uma bela música em seus ouvidos. E com surpresa, Frank prendeu a respiração quando o abraço foi correspondido de forma um tanto quanto receosa, porém não menos significativa. As mãos de dedos esguios espalmaram-se em suas costas e movimentaram-se incertas por sua extensão em um carinho singelo. O pequeno sentiu-se tão acolhido que poderia passar o restante de seus dias ali embaixo da chuva e com o vento fazendo-o tremular, porque o contato quente daquele corpo contra o seu supria toda e qualquer necessidade vital de seu corpo. Como havia conseguido viver tanto tempo sem aquele tipo de sensação? Compreendia agora que as luzes brilhantes que a bebida lhe proporcionava não passavam de meros grãos de areia no deserto se comparadas à quietude de braços o rodeando de forma tão protetora. E talvez fosse este um dos motivos de sua infelicidade. Ao se abster de contato humano a solidão lhe aparentava ser maciça como aço, porém tendo aquela espécie de contato puro a vida lhe demonstrava ser muito mais suportável apesar de toda a dor.

- Frank... – Chamou-lhe o outro com a voz melodiosa soando como um mero sussurro e o contato foi quebrado lentamente assim que ele se afastou. As mãos escorregaram de suas costas para os braços e os olhos verdes continuavam brilhando incandescentes entre a escuridão. Como eles conseguiam brilham tanto? – Vamos, te levarei para casa. Tu podes me dar às instruções para que eu lhe acompanhe?

Frank assentiu positivamente com a cabeça e mordeu de leve o lábio inferior ainda mais rosado do que o normal pelo frio ao notar o quão tremulo o outro se encontrava. Suas mãos se posicionaram prontamente contra a jaqueta que o cobria para devolvê-la, porém as mesmas foram gentilmente impedidas de se mover. Os dois trocaram um ligeiro olhar e havia um sorriso quase imperceptível curvando os lábios finos para o lado. E aquele gesto indicava que o outro não estava se importando de Frank ficar com a jaqueta e que o frio era insignificante apesar de seu corpo dizer o contrário. O pequeno piscou os olhos lentamente, encantado pela forma lisonjeira com que era tratado, e suas bochechas esquentaram; indicando sua falta de jeito em ser tratado com tanta atenção.

- Eu tentarei recordar sem me confundir. – Respondeu Frank após alguns minutos silenciosos. Sua testa estava franzida para a rua mal iluminada e combinada com a vertigem, proveniente de cada passo tremulante que dava, embaralhava sua mente. Indicou com o braço que deveriam seguir em frente e virar na próxima esquina e observou com o canto dos olhos o outro assentir calmamente. Pensou em agradecê-lo, porém quando iria pronunciar-se novamente um questionamento muito importante o acometeu. – Qual é teu nome?

- Gerard. – Ele lhe respondeu e Frank reconheceu seu meio sorriso com o canto dos lábios, chegando à conclusão que aquele deveria ser sua particularidade mais marcante além dos olhos expressivos. – Gerard Way.

- Way. – Frank repetiu com uma expressão confusa por aquele sobrenome lhe soar deveras familiar. Porém a desordem conflitante que se encontrava sua mente lhe impediu que chegasse a uma conclusão plausível. – Eu conheço algum Way? – Questionou a si mesmo em voz alta bobamente, observando o chão esburacado da esquina como se o mesmo pudesse respondê-lo.

Gerard não lhe respondeu em palavras, porém liberou uma risada baixa pela reação ingênua do outro enquanto balançava a cabeça em forma negativa. Os dois continuaram a caminhar pela rua solitária e escorregadia, porém o silêncio instalou-se confortavelmente pelo restante do caminho. Após longos minutos, e algumas confusões no trajeto por Frank não ter a mínima idéia de onde estava pelo estado confuso em que se encontrava pelo álcool, finalmente haviam chegado à frente da casa dos Iero. E o mais velho notou que aquele bairro explicitamente abrigava famílias de classe média da sociedade inglesa. As casas eram lindamente decoradas, diferentemente de sua realidade entre os cortiços, e cada uma daquelas janelas fechadas escondia aposentos confortáveis e acolhedores. Com um suspiro, amparou Frank até a porta de mogno escuro e certificou-se de que ele conseguiria ficar de pé sozinho ao se afastar alguns passos para se despedir.

- Que tu estejas pronto as seis. Virei buscar-te. – Pronunciou-se o mais baixo que conseguiu para não acordar nenhum familiar do rapaz, olhando-o com seriedade assim que a porta se abriu e ele o olhou nos olhos. – Tu irás para o colégio de qualquer forma ao amanhecer. E se tu não estiveres aqui, serei obrigado a ter uma prosa séria com tua mãe.

- A forma com que tu falas lembra tanto a um professor. – Comentou Frank com um sorriso bem humorado no rosto, como se tal afirmação soasse irreal aos seus próprios ouvidos, e adentrou em seguida pela porta aos tropeços.

O rapaz assistiu Gerard lhe dar outro meio sorriso misterioso e afastar-se em direção a chuva. Permaneceu algum tempo ali parado na soleira da porta para observá-lo caminhar solitário com as mãos nos bolsos da calça social escura e lentamente fechou a porta, pela primeira vez não se preocupando de que estava em um local que lhe fazia tanto mal. Havia um sorriso em seus lábios avermelhados e em sua alegria bêbada, Frank andou o mais rápido que conseguiu em direção as escadas; causando alguns barulhos estridentes por esbarrar em alguns vasos que caíram ao chão com os encontrões. Após uma batalha e tanto com os degraus, finalmente a porta de seu quarto tornou-se visível e adentrando no recinto o rapaz não se preocupou em se secar. Apoiou as costas contra a porta fechada e permitiu-se escorregar em direção ao chão, abraçando o próprio corpo aquecido pela jaqueta do desconhecido dono dos olhos mais incríveis que já havia visto.

Seus olhos se fecharam e permitindo-se dominar por seu estado atípico de paz em conjunto com a vertigem, Frank caiu lentamente no sono. Desejando que se aquele homem fosse uma visão projetada de seus sonhos que permanecesse sonhando para sempre.


End file.
